Good to You
by luhanesu
Summary: (Chapter 5 Update) 'Jongin seorang badboy, kyungsoo seorang goodgirL'/ "Menikah itu tentu saja harus dengan orang yang dicintai bukan?" /"Awalnya aku tidak begitu menyukaimu dan juga pernikahan paksa ini, tapi..." it's Kaisoo fanfiction/GS/Genderswitch/cerita pasaran/gaje/Marriage life/EXO
1. Teaser

Tittle : Good to You

Lenght : Chaptered?

Genre : Marriage life, Romance, Little bit Hurt

Rating : T?

Main cast :

- Do Kyungsoo (GS)

- Kim Jongin

Support cast:

- Byun Baekhyun (GS-Kyungsoo's Friend)

- Park Chanyeol (Jongin's Friend)

- Kris Wu (Jongin's Friend)

- Huang ZiTao (GS-Jongin's Friend)

- Oh Sehun (Jongin's Friend)

- Kim Minho (Jongin's Father)

- Kim Taemin (GS-Jongin's Mother)

- Krystal Jung (Jongin's girlfriend)

Disclaimer : Semua cast asli nya adalah ciptaan Tuhan, punya orang tuanya dan didikan SM ent. Tapi di ff ini semua milik Nesu *bbuing bbuing*~ Kalo ada kesamaan cerita dan tokoh mungkin Cuma suatu kebetulan aja, karna ff ini bertujuan untuk menghibur. The story is belong to my wild imagination about my precious couple, KaiSoo. So, don't bash or copy this ff without my permission...Say No to Plagiat!

**Warning:**

'_GS/Genderswitch/Cerita Pasaran/Marriage Life/OOC/Typo/etc_'

_Just a simple story about Jongin & Kyungsoo's Marriage Life_

* * *

**[Teaser]**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa kau tampak gugup?"

"Ahniyo ahjussi, aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana keadaan kota Seoul setelah aku tinggalkan selama 4 tahun.", kyungsoo mengeluarkan senyum _heart shape_ nya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, panggil aku Minho appa saja?"

"Ah Ye, maafkan aku minho appa."

.

.

"Baekki! Guess where I am now?"

"_Kyungie kau sudah di Seoul_?"

"That's right."

"_uwaaaa jinjjayo jinjjaaaa_?", teriak baekhyun histeris.

"Um, jadi kapan kita bisa bertemu?"

"_Secepatnya, aku rasa besok aku bisa. Eotthae_?"

.

.

'_Greeppp_', tiba-tiba Jongin berdiri kemudian berjalan ke arah bar untuk memesan minuman.

"Hei, dia kenapa?", tanya chanyeol sambil menatap heran Jongin yang tengah minum dan digoda oleh bartender yang menuangkan minumannya disana.

"Dia akan menikah.", jawab sehun datar.

"MWOO?!" teriak chanyeol dan kris bersamaan. "De...Dengan siapa? Apa jangan-jangan krystal hamil...?"

.

.

"Ahjussi, katakan padaku, ini tidak benarkan? katakan! _Hiks_...", kyungsoo meledak. Dia tahu itu memang tulisan appanya. Tapi kyungsoo tidak pernah membayangkan kalau dia akan dijodohkan dengan orang yang bahkan tidak pernah dia lihat. Air matanya bertambah deras. Lee ahjussi berusaha menenangkan kyungsoo yang masih terisak dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"Nona, tenanglah. Bukankah itu adalah keinginan terakhir orangtua anda? Mereka hanya ingin melihat anaknya bahagia dan merasa bahwa anaknya telah dilindungi oleh seseorang. Saya harap anda memikirkannya.", bujuk lee ahjussi.

.

.

"Aku penasaran dengan wajahnya. Apa dia bad girl sepertimu?", tanya kris lagi. Jongin mengingat kembali hari ketika dia pergi ke butik untuk mencoba jas nya dan melihat calon 'istri' nya itu yang sedang memakai gaun pengantin, '_dia tidak terlalu jelek_', begitu menurut jongin.

"Dia Good girl.", jawab jongin singkat.

"Uwaaaaa...aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat pernikahan seorang bad boy jongin dan good girl...siapa namanya?", chanyeol menghentikan kicauannya sebentar dan bertanya kepada sehun.

"Do kyungsoo.", jawab sehun...

.

.

'_Apa susahnya berciuman? Aku sudah sering melakukannya_.', batin Jongin yang semakin mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak menutup matanya, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah, '_Baru kali ini aku melihat wajah nya dari dekat_.'

Hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu, menyadarkan kyungsoo yang langsung kembali ke alam sadarnya dan membulatkan mata. '_My first kiss_...', batinnya.

.

.

"Heol...Kyung, ini terlihat seperti pesta di club malam, bukan pesta pernikahan.", ucap baekhyun prihatin sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya. Hingga melihat sesosok pria tinggi yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hai para gadis, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?", tanya Chanyeol mendekati mereka.

"Ah oppa, apa kau menikmati pestanya?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja Kyungie, apalagi jika kau mau mengizinkanku untuk meminjamkan temanmu ini sebentar."

.

.

"Dimana Jongin?", tanya gadis itu sedikit berteriak kearah kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendekatinya.

"Memangnya ada apa?", tanya kyungsoo lembut.

"Huh, apa kau orang nya? wanita jalang yang menikahi kekasihku?", kyungsoo terkejut mendengar pertanyaan kasar yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

"A..apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau merebutnya dari ku hah? Kau benar-benar...", Gadis itu akan melayangkan tangan kanan nya untuk menampar pipi kyungsoo, namun terhenti ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

.

.

'Aku akan segera kesana.', kyungsoo segera memutuskan sambungan telfon itu. Baekhyun yang melihat ekpresi panik sahabatnya itu bertanya.

"Ada apa kyungie?"

"J..jongin...dia ada dikantor polisi.", jawab kyungsoo lemah.

"Mwo? Aku akan menyiapkan mobil ku. Bersiaplah.", Chanyeol bergegas keluar untuk menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Setelah bersiap-siap, mereka pun bergegas pergi ke kantor polisi.

.

.

Jongin menghampiri kyungsoo yang masih berada diteras lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Tao dan kris akan menikah lusa, datanglah."

"Jinjja? Wah akhirnya keinginan mereka terwujud."

"Tao hamil.", ucap Jongin datar sambil memandangi Jjanggu yang sedang tertidur dipangkuan kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Aigoo, jangan-jangan yang waktu itu..."

"Waktu itu apa?"

.

.

"A...apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan?", tanya kyungsoo polos. Sehun mulai mendekat ke arah kyungsoo berdiri. Satu langkah sehun maju, maka kyungsoo akan mundur selangkah, hingga punggung kyungsoo menempel ke dinding itu, membuatnya tidak bisa mundur lagi. Sehun segera menahan kyungsoo dengan tangannya agar dia tidak kabur. Tubuh kyungsoo mulai bergetar, dia takut, sangat takut dengan sikap sehun yang tidak biasa itu. Sehun semakin mempersempit jarak mereka.

"Aku akan memperlihatkannya padamu sekarang."

'_Chu..._'

Sehun mencium bibir kyungsoo dengan kasar dan sesekali menggigitnya pelan. Sementara kyungsoo berusaha meronta melepaskan tangannya yang sudah dikunci oleh tangan sehun, air matanya mengalir deras, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sehun semakin melumat bibir kyungsoo tanpa perasaan.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tambah kurus begini? Apa Jongin tidak menjagamu?", kyungsoo hanya diam. "Dimana anak itu?", Tuan kim keluar dari kamar kyungsoo, ekspresinya berubah penuh amarah. Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi tamparan yang keras dari kamar Jongin. Kyungsoo segera kesana. Dia melihat Jongin yang terduduk dilantai memalingkan wajahnya yang baru saja ditampar.

"Yaaa! Berdirilah. Kau anak kurang ajar, kenapa kau membuat kyungsoo jadi seperti itu, huh? Jawab aku!", Jongin masih terdiam, karena dia juga merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Appa hentikan!", teriak kyungsoo sambil berlari kearah jongin lalu memeluknya seperti sedang melindungi namja itu. Air matanya keluar semakin deras. "Appa...aku mohon jangan lakukan itu padanya. Aku yang salah Appa, aku yang salah…Aku tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia, aku mohon jangan sakiti jongin..._hiks_...", Kyungsoo mengucapkan itu sambil terisak, membuat ke dua laki-laki itu terpaku menatapnya.

.

.

"Apa noona kesini bersama Jongin?", tanya Sehun.

"N...neh...", jawab kyungsoo ragu-ragu dia tidak berani menatap wajah sehun dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Sehun yang melihat itu langsung menangkup sebelah pipi kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu gemetar. Ia takut kejadian waktu itu akan terulang lagi.

"Noona, maaf karna telah melakukan itu padamu. Kau tau? Krystal lah yang menyuruhku. Ini bukan keinginanku noona, jadi aku mohon maafkan aku..."

'_Jongin...kau dimana_?', batin kyungsoo.

.

.

"Yaaaaa Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!", kyungsoo kembali meronta, sementara dagu jongin berada dibahunya, membuatnya sedikit geli dan 'merinding'.

"Aku ingin menghukummu karena sudah memukuliku dengan bantal."

"Itu salahmu, kenapa kau mematikan lampu saat aku mandi, huh?"

"Itu karena aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada didalam, membiarkan lampu hidup disore hari itu pemborosan, kau tahu?"

"Ya! Kau banyak alasan, cepat lepaskan aku! Kau tidak lihat aku pegang pisau?"

"Letakkan pisau itu, atau aku akan menghukummu sampai pagi?"

.

.

"Cium aku."

"Mwo?", kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Cepatlah, tidak ada waktu lagi."

"Ta..tapi.", namun akhirnya kyungsoo mengecup pelan bibir Jongin dengan cepat.

"Bukan seperti itu, tapi begini."...

.

.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan saat aku pergi?"

"Tak ada...Hanya menunggumu pulang.", kyungsoo terkekeh malu.

"Kau sedang menggodaku, huh?", ucap jongin.

"A..aniyo.", Jongin mengecup puncak kepala kyungsoo yang menyandar di dadanya.

"Apa Kau mencintaiku?"

"M..mwo?", kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

"Tidak?", tanya jongin lagi. lalu kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Kalau begitu katakan padaku."

"K..katakan apa?"

"Kalau kau mencintaiku."

"Ya! Aku tidak mau."

"Jadi, kau tidak mencintaiku?", ucap Jongin yang sedang mengerjai kyungsoo.

"Aniyo. Aku mencintai..."

.

.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih pada appa."

"Kenapa?", tanya kyungsoo sedikit penasaran.

"Karna sudah menikahkanku denganmu.", jongin kembali tertawa melihat reaksi pada pipi kyungsoo yang bertambah merah. "Awalnya aku tidak begitu menyukaimu dan juga pernikahan paksa ini, tapi lama kelamaan aku melihat sesuatu yang berbeda pada dirimu. Sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak yakin itu apa, yang pasti itu membuatku menjadi penasaran dan akhirnya jatuh cinta padamu."

"Kau sedang menggombal tuan muda kim?", kyungsoo tertawa.

"Aku serius, Mrs kim.", ucap jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku dulunya memang seorang berandal yang suka bersenang-senang, tapi sekarang aku ingin merubahnya. Karenamu dan juga demi dirimu, kyungsoo-ya.", kyungsoo merasa tersentuh karna pernyataan jongin barusan. Dia bisa melihat keyakinan didalam mata jongin.

"Terima kasih sudah berubah jadi Jongin yang manis.", ia menarik tengkuk jongin dengan kedua tangannya, lalu kyungsoo menciumi pipi Jongin. Membuat pria itu tiba-tiba membeku ditempatnya berdiri.

"K..kau, kau sedang menggodaku, huh?", jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah kyungsoo, kemudian ia langsung menciumi bibir lembut yang sudah menjadi candu bagi seorang kim jongin itu. Tak lama, kyungsoo melepas ciuman itu karna pasokan oksigen diparu-paru nya yang sudah menipis. "Kita lanjutkan dikamar.", jongin mengeluarkan smirknya lalu menggendong kyungsoo ala bridal style.

.

.

.

Coming soon

* * *

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana?...hehehe...

Itu teaser ato apa sih? Panjang bgt ye kan?,

Ga apa deh...biar lebih spesifik...lol

Entah kenapa Nesu jadi pengen buat yang marriage life gitu...kkkkk...Tittle nya diambil dari lagu 2NE1, tapi nyambung ga ya sama ceritanya? *molla*

Then, Just share your thoughts or questions about this teaser on review box please...I'm waiting^^

.

.

.

.


	2. 1 I'm a Fool

Tittle : Good to You

Lenght : Chaptered?

Genre : Marriage life, Romance, Little bit Hurt

Rating : T?

Main cast :

- Do Kyungsoo (GS)

- Kim Jongin

Support cast:

- Byun Baekhyun (GS-Kyungsoo's Friend)

- Park Chanyeol (Jongin's Friend)

- Kris Wu (Jongin's Friend)

- Huang ZiTao (GS-Jongin's Friend)

- Oh Sehun (Jongin's Friend)

- Kim Minho (Jongin's Father)

- Kim Taemin (GS-Jongin's Mother)

- Krystal Jung (Jongin's girlfriend)

Disclaimer : Semua cast asli nya adalah ciptaan Tuhan, punya orang tuanya dan didikan SM ent. Tapi di ff ini semua milik Nesu *bbuing bbuing*~ Kalo ada kesamaan cerita dan tokoh mungkin cuma suatu kebetulan aja, karna ff ini bertujuan untuk menghibur. The story is belong to my wild imagination about our precious couple, KaiSoo. So, don't bash or copy this ff without my permission...Say No to Plagiat!

.

**Saengil chukkae Byun Baekhyun Oppaaaaa! *teriak pake toa***

**Salam Kkaebsong(?) Readersdeul-nim *Yaelaaah sopan amat*. Hari ini uri baekkie ulang tahun yang ke-23**, '_prok prok prok_'...**Pada nyiapin apa buat ultahnya baekk oppa? Nesu publish ff ini sebagai kado buat baekhyun sama para readers...kkaebsong *apalah***

**Harapan Nesu buat baekhyun oppa itu, semoga dia bisa lebih mengontrol mulutnya yang ga bisa berenti ngomong itu 0*sumpah, kadang nyebelin kalo udah denger dia ngomong, tapi gemes juga sih :3***

**Trus, semoga dia ga nge-bully member lain karna suka banget niruin *ngejek* gaya ngomong mereka, terutama Tao *peluk tao :') yang sabar yah nak***

**Dan sukses buat comeback EXO yang mulai menemui titik terang(?), karna kabarnya album overdose bakal dirilis tanggal 7 ini *jingkrak-jingkrak*, tapi kalo di tunda lagi, Nesu bener-bener ga tau mau ngapa lagi, mungkin ngajak Luhan oppa kawin lari aja...*digebukin masa***

**Lanjut...lanjuuuttttt**

**Enjoy this Guys^^**

'_Good to You-Chapter 1 (I'm a Fool)'_

**Warning:**

'_GS/Genderswitch/Cerita Pasaran/Marriage Life/OOC/Typo/etc_'

_Just a simple story about Jongin & Kyungsoo's Marriage Life_

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

Seorang gadis dengan jacket denim dan rok selutut berwarna putih bermotif polkadot hitam yang tampak tak jauh berbeda dengan bentuk bola mata-nya itu kini tengah menahan nafas, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan sambil sesekali memperhatikan kesibukan orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara tersebut. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan hangat yang begitu dikenalinya itu memegangi bahu kanan-nya.

Kyungsoo segera menoleh pada orang itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa kau tampak gugup?"

"_Ahniyo ahjussi_, aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana keadaan kota Seoul setelah aku tinggalkan selama 4 tahun.", kyungsoo mengeluarkan senyum _heart shape_ nya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, panggil aku Minho _appa_ saja?"

"_Ah Ye_, maafkan aku minho _appa_."

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, sesampai nya di bandara _Incheon_ nanti Im _ahjussi_ akan menjemput dan mengantarkanmu ke rumah."

"_Ne Appa_... Terima kasih sudah menjagaku dan membiayai kuliahku di sini. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengunjungimu dan Taemin _ahju_..maksudku Taemin _eomma_ di Jepang..."

Minho tertawa dan mengusap lembut rambut hitam sebahu kyungsoo.

"Ya, kapan-kapan _appa_ juga akan mengunjungimu di Seoul, tapi _appa_ tidak bisa janji akan kesana dalam waktu dekat. Kau tau kan, pekerjaan _appa_ tidak bisa ditinggalkan."

"Hm, aku mengerti... _Appa_, jangan berkerja terlalu keras dan jangan lupa untuk makan dan tidur tepat waktu."

"Tentu. Ah, _appa_ punya sesuatu untukmu dan Jongin.", lelaki berumur sekitar 40 tahun-an itu menyerahkan kotak berukuran 10x10cm kepada kyungsoo. " Bukalah ketika kau sudah sampai di Seoul.", tambahnya.

"Neh _appa_, aku pergi dulu, sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan segera take off.", Sesaat kemudian kyungsoo menghilang dibalik keramaian orang-orang yang ada di bandara itu setelah berpamitan dengan '_Appa_nya'.

Samar-samar Tuan Kim tersenyum tipis dan berkata lirih.

"Maaf Kyungsoo-ya, _Appa_ tidak bisa menghadiri 'pernikahanmu' minggu depan."

* * *

Kim Minho dan kim taemin adalah orang yang selama ini menjaga Kyungsoo setelah kedua orangtua nya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan 5 tahun yang lalu di Jepang. Kim minho merupakan partner kerja ayahnya kyungsoo yang dulu juga mempunyai perusahaan besar di Jepang, mereka sangat dekat dan sudah menganggap satu sama lain seperti saudara kandung. Tuan dan Nyonya kim yang ingin mempunyai anak perempuan, merawat kyungsoo seperti anaknya sendiri setelah gadis itu menjadi yatim piatu. Tuan kim mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengan kyungsoo. Walaupun begitu sifat nya sangat berkebalikkan. Kim jongin adalah namja yang suka bersenang-senang, pergi ke club malam, balap liar, berpesta dirumah setiap weekend dan lainnya. Yah, hidup terpisah dari orangtua membuat jongin menghambur-hamburkan kekayaan orangtuanya, mungkin karena dia adalah anak tunggal keluarga Kim, Keluarga yang cukup terpandang di Jepang karena perannya sebagai salah satu perusahaan yang cukup berpengaruh dinegri sakura itu.

Setelah melakukan penerbangan kurang lebih selama satu setengah jam Jepang-Seoul, akhirnya kyungsoo sampai disana. Setelah beberapa kali tersesat dan 'hampir' berniat membuat pengumuman sebagai orang hilang di meja informasi, akhirnya kyungsoo bertemu dengan Im _ahjussi_, supir pribadi keluarga Kim. Diperjalanan kerumah keluarga Kim di Seoul, mata kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya melotot melihat perubahan pesat kota Seoul yang telah ia tinggalkan selama 4 tahun. Namun pikirannya kembali terganggu ketika mengingat apa maksud dan tujuan tuan Kim mengirimnya ke Seoul, bukannya menyuruhnya mencari pekerjaan setelah tamat dari perguruan tinggi. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan kotak yang diberikan tuan kim kepadanya saat dibandara tadi. Kyungsoo berniat untuk membuka kotak yang masih terbungkus kertas kado berwarna silver dengan pita berwarna emas tersebut sebelum akhirnya Im _ahjussi_ memberitahunya bahwa mereka sudah sampai di rumah. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya kearah depan, menatap pagar tinggi dari besi dan kayu yang terkesan mewah itu. Setelah pagar itu dibuka, mata kyungsoo kembali melotot seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya karna melihat rumah yang ada didalamnya. Rumah bertingkat dua yang cukup besar dan terlihat hangat karna dihiasi oleh tembok batu dibeberapa bagian rumah itu, halamannya juga sangat luas, ditambah dengan kolam ikan yang ditengahnya terdapat pondokan bergaya korea dengan jembatan yang dicat merah.

"Wah, _ahjussi_, apa ini benar-benar rumah keluarga Kim?", tanya kyungsoo sambil turun dari mobil dan memerhatikan sekeliling dengan ekspresi takjubnya.

"Benar sekali _ahgassi_, masuklah, tuan Lee sudah menunggu anda didalam.", Kyungsoo hanya menurut dan masuk kedalam rumah tersebut masih dengan ekspresi kagum-nya. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki nya dengan ragu-ragu saat matanya tidak menemuan satu orangpun didalam ruang tamu itu. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bersuara.

"Permisi, apa ada orang?"

Tak lama kemudian muncul seorang laki-laki yang terlihat sudah berumur 50-an.

"Ah, anda sudah datang nona Do? Perkenalkan saya Lee jin ki, saya ditugaskan oleh tuan kim untuk menjaga anda selama anda berada disini."

"Oh, benarkah? senang bertemu dengan anda Lee _ahjussi_.", kyungsoo membungkuk 90º dan lee _ahjussi_ itu tersenyum sambil membungkukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Saya akan menunjukkan kamar sementara anda selama tinggal dirumah ini, silahkan.", kyungsoo mengikuti lelaki tua itu menuju tangga untuk naik ke lantai dua.

.

Kyungsoo merebahkan badannya di kasur empuk dikamar yang ditunjukan oleh Lee _ahjussi_ tadi. Tiba-tiba dia mengingat sesuatu dan segera terduduk lalu mencari sebuah benda didalam tasnya, kali ini bukan kotak itu, tapi handphone nya. Dia teringat dengan baekhyun, teman sekolah menengah pertama-nya dulu yang tidak pernah terputus komunikasi-nya dengan kyungsoo selama ia berada di Jepang. Kyungsoo berniat untuk menghubunginya, karena baekhyun akan mengajaknya untuk bertemu dan jalan-jalan besok.

"Baekki! Guess where I am now?"

"_Kyungie kau sudah di Seoul_?", terdengar jawaban dari seberang sana.

"That's right."

"_Uwaaaa jinjjayo jinjjaaaa_?", teriak baekhyun histeris.

"Um, jadi kapan kita bisa bertemu?"

"_Secepatnya, aku rasa besok aku bisa. Eotthae_?"

"Neh, tentu saja aku bisa. Di cafe yang dulu saja bagaimana?"

"_Ok desu...hehehe_.", baekhyun membalas dengan bahasa jepang yang pernah diajarkan kyungsoo padanya. Mereka tertawa bersama. "Ya, bagaimana dengan rumahmu sekarang? Apa rumah tuan Kim sangat besar dan mewah? ceritakan padaku."

"Kau tau? Bahkan sampai saat ini aku rasa aku sedang bermimpi tengah berada di sebuah istana.", kyungsoo terkekeh.

"_Yak kyungie, kau terlalu berlebihan_..."

'_Tok tok tok_', Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetok pintu kamar kyungsoo.

"Baek, aku matikan dulu telfonnya. Besok aku telfon lagi, _arachi_?"

"_Neh neh, annyeong kyungie_."

"_Annyeong_."

"Permisi nona Do, kami sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk anda dibawah."

"Neh _ahjussi_, aku akan segera turun.", kyungsoo yang merasa cacing-cacing diperutnya sudah sangat kelaparan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan dilantai bawah.

"Silahkan menikmati makan malam anda nona Do."

"Ne ahjussi. Tapi, kau jangan memanggilku begitu. Aku lebih nyaman jika dipanggil namaku saja."

"Baiklah nona kyungsoo."

"Maksudku, kau tidak perlu menyebutkan 'nona', panggil aku kyungsoo saja, _ahjussi_?"

"Baiklah kyungsoo-ssi."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menarik nafas nya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara kasar melihat kesopanan pelayannya tersebut.

"Oh ya ahjussi, apa hanya aku sendiri yang ada dirumah ini?"

"Benar sekali, anak tuan Kim, tuan muda Kim jong in saat ini tinggal di rumah yang akan anda tampati nant_", kini wajah lee ahjussi itu terlihat seperti 'hampir-keceplosan.'

"Rumah apa? Kau tadi bilang apa _ahjussi_?"

"Ah bukan apa-apa nona...maksud saya kyungsoo-ssi... Saya permisi dulu."

Kyungsoo menatap heran tingkah aneh pelayannya itu sambil terus melahap makan malamnya.

* * *

Suara cicitan burung di pagi hari yang cukup berisik itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali bagi seorang gadis yang kini masih berada di alam mimpinya. Sesekali ia menarik kembali selimut tebal yang tadinya hanya menutupi kaki-nya sambil menutupi seluruh tubuh termasuk kepalanya. Mungkin karena sejak kemarin dia mengalami _jet lag_, Kyungsoo, gadis itu menjadi begitu malas untuk bangkit dari kasur yang terlalu nyaman baginya. Hingga sebuah ketokan pintu terdengar dari luar kamar, membuat gadis itu merenggangkan tubuhnya sebagai respon atas suara yang mengganggu tidurnya, matanya mulai terbuka perlahan-lahan dan berkedip beberapa kali menandakan kesadarannya sudah kembali. Dengan malas dia menyingkirkan selimut yang tadinya menutupi seluruh tubuh mungilnya itu dan menguap. Tak lama kemudian ketokan itu terdengar lagi .

"_Kyungsoo ssi? apa anda sudah bangun? Sarapannya sudah siap_."

Kyungsoo melirik sebuah jam dinding yang tergantung didinding didepannya.

"MWO?", kyungsoo mengusap-usap matanya, beranggapan bahwa matanya sedang salah lihat, namun setelah melihat jam itu untuk yang kedua kalinya, kyungsoo kembali histeris. "Jam 10.30?", dia langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi setelah melihat '_14 panggilan tidak terjawab_' dari baekhyun di handphone-nya.

.

"Apa anda akan pergi kesuatu tempat hari ini, kyungsoo ssi?", lee _ahjussi_ yang melihat kyungsoo yang baru saja turun dengan baju yang rapi pun bertanya.

"Neh _ahjussi_, hari ini aku ada janji untuk bertemu dengan temanku, baekhyun."

"Tapi, nanti sore akan ada orang datang dari butik nyonya Kim untuk mengukur baju anda."

"Memangnya aku akan dibuatkan baju apa?...Tapi _ahjussi_, baekhyun sedang menungguku sekarang. Aku harus pergi.", kyungsoo segera berlari keluar dan menyetop taxi tanpa mengindahkan panggilan lee ahjussi yang berusaha menghentikannya.

Kyungsoo berhenti di daerah myeongdong, karena cafe tempat nya janjian dengan baekhyun ada didaerah sana. Setelah berjalan beberapa blok, akhirnya kyungsoo sampai di cafe yang sering mereka kunjungi dulu. Dia mendorong pintu cafe yang didalamnya terlihat cukup ramai itu, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut ruangan, hingga matanya berhenti pada salah satu orang yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan kearahnya, seketika senyuman mengambang diwajah kyungsoo karena dia sangat tidak sabar ingin bertemu dan berbincang dengan sahabatnya yang sudah lama tak ia lihat itu.

"Baekkie?"

"Kyungieee!", mereka pun berpelukan erat tanpa menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap heran kearah mereka. Sedangkan mata keduanya tengah berkaca-kaca karna sangat bahagia bisa bertemu lagi setelah sekian tahun lamanya. Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya mereka melepaskan pelukan dan segera duduk.

"Heol kyungie, kenapa wajahmu tidak berubah? Masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu direuni smp... hahaha."

"Kau juga baekkie, kau tambah cantik.", kyungsoo kembali tersenyum.

Kemudian keduanya larut dalam perbincangan panjang mengenai masa-masa sekolah mereka dan juga saat di perguruan tinggi.

.

Kyungsoo saat ini tengah berjalan pulang, karena baekhyun mengajarinya untuk naik bus tadi. Tapi kyungsoo malah tersesat, untungnya ada seorang ahjumma yang menunjukannya jalan. Kyungsoo sekarang tengah tersenyum-senyum mengingat pertemuannya dengan baekhyun tadi dan mereka berkali-kali mengitari jalanan Myeongdong agar Kyungsoo tidak lupa ataupun tersesat. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke sungai Han besok.

Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa langit mulai gelap, dia juga baru ingat dengan perkataan lee _ahjussi_ tentang orang dari butik taemin _eomma_-nya, kyungsoo pun berlari kecil ke rumah keluarga Kim yang sudah tidak jauh lagi. Sesampainya disamping pagar, kyungsoo melihat ada sebuah mobil sport merah yang sepertinya akan keluar dari halaman rumah itu, dia memundurkan badannya ke arah samping pagar, dan mencoba melihat siapa orang yang berada didalam mobil yang akan segera pergi itu. Tapi karena terlalu gelap dia tidak melihatnya dengan jelas. Sedangkan orang yang berada didalam mobil itu melihat kearah kyungsoo sekilas sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kim itu. '_Apa dia orang dari butik_?' terka kyungsoo yang segera masuk kedalam rumah.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Kyungsoo-ssi, kenapa anda baru pulang jam segini? Diluar sangat berbahaya bagi gadis seperti anda."

"Jangan khawatir _ahjussi_, aku pulang dengan selamat kok."

"Nyonya sungmin dari butik sudah menunggu anda sejak tadi sore."

"Jinjja? Apa dia sudah pulang?"

"Dia ada di balkon, temuilah beliau sekarang."

"Benarkah? Lalu Mobil merah tadi siapa?"

"Oh itu adalah tuan muda kim jongin, dia baru saja mengukur... maksud saya dia hanya mampir sebentar untuk mengambil sesuatu.", bohong lee _ahjussi_ yang hampir saja keceplosan lagi.

Sebenarnya, lee _ahjussi_ diminta untuk mengurus segala keperluan pernikahan mereka, tanpa sepengetahuan ataupun persetujuan kyungsoo. Pernikahan mereka? Ya, kim jongin anak dari kim minho dan kim taemin akan dinikahkan dengan kyungsoo atau lebih tepatnya dijodohkan. Minho berniat untuk merahasiakannya dulu dari kyungsoo, karena dia sedikit takut kalau-kalau kyungsoo akan terkejut dengan keputusannya tersebut dan menolaknya. Beliau berencana akan memberitahu kyungsoo besok. Pernikahan ini bukan tanpa alasan. Minho dan appa kyungsoo pernah berjanji untuk menjodohkan anak mereka ketika mereka sudah lulus dari perguruan tinggi nanti. Minho yang sudah menganggap kyungsoo sebagai anaknya itu pun mempercepat rencana pernikahan tersebut karena kyungsoo tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi yang bisa dia harapkan. Walaupun jongin dan kyungsoo belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, bahkan kyungsoo hanya pernah satu kali melihat photo-nya yang diperlihatkan oleh Taemin, tapi Minho yakin kyungsoo bisa bahagia dengan keputusan mereka itu dan bisa merubah Jongin.

Sementara itu ditempat lain, lebih tepatnya di sebuah club malam.

"Ya, kkamjong, kenapa kau terlambat kesini huh?", tanya teman Jongin yang bernama Chanyeol. Jongin tak menjawab, dia hanya memasang tampang badmood sejak tadi. Sehun, salah satu teman Jongin menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari sahabatnya itu, menyikut lengan chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau kenapa? apa baru saja putus dengan krystal?", chanyeol kembali bertanya yang langsung disambut dengan jitakan kris dikepalanya.

"Appo!"

"Yaaaa! Jangan mengganggunya. Sudahlah ayo kita minum. Bagaimana dengan satu orang 5 botol?", tantang kris salah satu dari keempat laki-laki itu.

"Aku setuju!", teriak chanyeol.

"Yaaa kris! Kau jangan terlalu banyak minum. Nanti kami yang repot kalau kau sudah mabuk.", ceramah sehun.

"Kalau 2 botol tidak apa kan?", bujuk kris

"Tidak tidak, satu saja sudah cukup.", bantah sehun, mengingat temannya itu benar-benar kacau ketika sudah mabuk berat.

"Yaaa Oh sehun, apa kau ibuku..."

'_Greeppp_', tiba-tiba Jongin berdiri kemudian berjalan ke arah bar untuk memesan minuman.

"Hei, dia kenapa?", tanya chanyeol sambil menatap heran Jongin yang tengah minum dan digoda oleh bartender yang menuangkan minumannya disana.

"Dia akan menikah.", jawab sehun datar.

"MWOO?!" teriak chanyeol dan kris bersamaan. "De...Dengan siapa? Apa jangan-jangan krystal hamil...?"

"Ya, chanyeol tutup mulutmu!", sehun mulai kesal dengan temannya yang mulutnya asal itu.

"Jadi dengan siapa? Apa dia cantik? Sexy? Ani, Zitao ku pasti lebih sexy dari siapapun.", celoteh Kris diakhiri dengan cibiran Chanyeol.

"Aku juga tidak tau, dia bilang dia akan dijodohkan dengan anak teman ayahnya. Sepertinya tadi dia baru saja kembali dari mengukur baju untuk pernikahannya minggu depan."

"Heol, mengerikan sekali. Kenapa zaman sekarang masih ada yang namanya perjodohan? Ini gila.", rutuk chanyeol.

'_PRAANNKK'_, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pecahan botol kaca dari tempat Jongin minum tadi.

"Arrgghhh, gawat dia mabuk.", Kris memutar bola matanya.

"Bantu aku mengangkatnya, aku akan mengantarnya pulang.", perintah sehun.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di rumah keluarga Kim, kyungsoo yang punya janji dengan baekhyun untuk pergi ke sungai Han hari ini, sudah bersiap-siap dan bergegas ke bawah. Namun, kali ini lee _ahjussi_ ingin membicarakan 'hal itu' dengan kyungsoo. Wajahnya pun terlihat begitu serius.

"Maaf nona Do, hari ini anda tidak bisa pergi kemanapun, ada hal yang harus saya bicarakan dengan anda."

"Ta..tapi _ahjussi_, baekhyun sudah..."

"Batalkan janji anda sekarang. Ini menyangkut tentang pernikahan Tuan muda."

"Pernikahan Jongin-ssi? Jinjja? Apa dia akan segera menikah? Kapan?"

"Apa tuan Kim pernah memberikan sebuah kotak kepada anda?", Tanya Lee _ahjussi_ tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo.

"Ya, ada di tas ku."

"Bisa anda bawa kemari?"

Kemudian kyungsoo pergi kekamarnya mencari kotak itu sambil menelfon baekhyun, bahwa dia tidak bisa pergi hari ini. Setelah menemukannya, kyungsoo segera membawa kotak itu ke bawah dan menyerahkannya pada lee _ahjussi_.

"Saya akan membukanya.", ucap lee _ahjussi_ sambil membuka bungkusan kotak itu.

"Neh.", kyungsoo memperhatikan apa isi didalam kotak tersebut dengan wajah penasaran, namun perasaannya mendadak menjadi aneh. Setelah terbuka, dia melihat secarik kertas disana dan dibawahnya terdapat dua buah cincin berlian yang sangat cantik. "Apa itu?", tanya kyungsoo.

Lee _ahjussi_ menyerahkan kertas itu kepada kyungsoo.

"Ini, bacalah."

Kyungsoo menerimanya lalu membuka lipatan-lipatan kertas itu.

'_Kyungsoo, aku tahu kau adalah anak manis yang selalu menyayangi kedua orang tua mu. Appa dan eomma ingin melihatmu tumbuh sebagai wanita cantik, dewasa, dan bijaksana. Kami juga ingin melihatmu berbagi kebahagiaan dengan orang yang kau cintai. Kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Jadi cincin ini Appa beli bersama dengan keluarga Kim yang merupakan rekan kerja appa, agar saat kau sudah lulus dari perguruan tinggi nanti kau bisa memakainya bersama dengan orang yang telah kami pilih, dia adalah Kim Jongin, anak dari keluarga Kim. Dia akan melindungimu nanti, percayalah. Jadi kami harap kau bisa berbagi kebahagiaan dengannya. Appa menyayangimu kyungsoo-ya._'

'_Tes_...', Air mata kyungsoo menetes saat membaca surat yang sepertinya ditulis oleh mendiang _appa_ nya dulu.

Tangannya kini bergetar.

"_Ahjussi_, katakan padaku, ini tidak benarkan? katakan! _Hiks_...", kyungsoo meledak. Dia tahu itu memang tulisan appanya. Tapi kyungsoo tidak pernah membayangkan kalau dia akan dijodohkan dengan orang yang bahkan tidak pernah dia lihat. Air matanya bertambah deras. Lee _ahjussi_ berusaha menenangkan kyungsoo yang masih terisak dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"Nona, tenanglah. Bukankah itu adalah keinginan terakhir orangtua anda? Mereka hanya ingin melihat anaknya bahagia dan merasa bahwa anaknya telah dilindungi oleh seseorang. Saya harap anda memikirkannya.", bujuk lee _ahjussi_.

Air mata kyungsoo kini sudah berhenti, "Baiklah, kapan aku menikah?"

Hening sejenak.

"O...oh itu, pernikahan anda akan dilaksanakan minggu depan.", lee _ahjussi_ kaget karena kyungsoo menyetujui nya dengan begitu cepat, bahkan dia tidak ingin memikirkannya terlebih dahulu?

"Tapi izinkan aku untuk menginap di rumah baekhyun satu hari saja...", kyungsoo terlihat sedikit memohon dengan pipi yang masih basah, lee _ahjussi_ merasa tidak tega dan mengizinkannya karena sebentar lagi gadis itu tidak bisa lagi menikmati masa-masa mudanya dengan bebas.

"Kembalilah besok nona Do, karena kita akan pergi ke butik untuk mencoba gaun pengantin anda.", Lee _ahjussi_ pun berlalu dari sana.

Setelah menghubungi baekhyun lewat telfon, mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu di sungai Han. Kyungsoo yang pertama kali sampai disana, dia menunggu baekhyun dengan tatapan menerawang ke arah sungai Han. Dia kembali mengingat isi surat yang ditulis oleh ayahnya tadi. Tanpa sadar setetes cairan bening kembali meluncur dari matanya. '_Kalau ini keinginan appa dan eomma, aku akan menurutinya_.', batin kyungsoo sambil menghapus air matanya. Beberapa menit kemudian baekhyun muncul dari kejauhan, gadis dengan rambut blonde se siku dan bergelombang itu tampak tengah berlari kecil ke arah sahabat yang sudah menunggunya di tepi sungai Han itu. Setelah jaraknya sudah berada sangat dekat dengan tempat kyungsoo duduk sekarang, gadis itu berhenti lalu mencoba mengatur nafas-nya yang tersengal karena berlari tadi.

"_hosh_...Kyungi, apa kau sudah lama menunggu? Maaf aku terlambat."

"Aniyo. Maaf tiba-tiba memintamu datang kesini.", jawab kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang menyadari ekspresi raut wajah kyungsoo yang aneh pun bertanya pada gadis itu.

"Gwenchana? Kau kenapa kyungie?", tanya baekhyun lembut.

Kyungsoo menatap mata sahabatnya yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran itu.

"Baekki~ Aku harus bagaimana..._hiks_...", kyungsoo menangis seperti anak kecil yang habis terjatuh. Baekhyun segera memeluk kyungsoo dan menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah, ceritakan padaku, ada apa?", kyungsoo masih menangis, dan akhirnya bersuara.

"Baek, _hiks_... aku akan menikah...", jawab kyungsoo sambil terisak.

"Mwo? Bu..bukankah itu bagus kyungie, kenapa kau malah menangis?"

"Kau tidak mengerti. Aku dijodohkan dengan orang yang bahkan belum pernah aku lihat dan kau tau? Pernikahanku akan berlangsung minggu depan..."

"...", baekhyun speechless mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa menolaknya Baekk, karena ini adalah permintaan dari appa dan eomma ku."

Setelah bercerita panjang lebar dan mendengar nasehat dari baekhyun, kyungsoo merasa sedikit lebih tenang sekarang. Dan ketika langit sudah hampir gelap, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah baekhyun.

.

Sementara itu dirumah Jongin, seperti biasa sehun, chanyeol, kris dan kekasihnya tao mengunjungi jongin hanya untuk sekedar bermain atau mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan demi menghibur Jongin yang sering badmood akhir-akhir ini.

"Kkamjong, apa kau sudah memberitahu krystal tentang pernikahanmu nanti?", tanya chanyeol.

"Aku belum bisa mengatakannya."

"Kapan dia akan kembali dari New york?", sela kris.

"Entahlah, mungkin minggu depan."

"Aku yakin dia akan mengamuk saat mengetahui kekasihnya akan menikah dengan gadis lain.", chanyeol mulai memprovokasi.

"Tapi apa kau tidak curiga, model cantik seperti krystal betah di New york selama tiga minggu. Jangan-jangan dia seling_", ucapan Kris terhenti saat Tao membekap mulutnya dengan tangan. Jongin yang mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan kris hanya diam sambil terus meneguk bir kaleng kesukaannya. Sesaat kemudian terdengar bunyi bel dari luar.

"Biar aku yang buka.", sehun segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu lalu membuka dan melihat siapa tamu yang datang malam-malam begini. "Oh, Lee _ahjussi_, masuklah jongin ada didalam.", lee _ahjussi_ kemudian masuk dan membungkukkan pelan badannya.

"Maaf tuan muda, bisa kita bicara sebentar?", tanya lee ahjussi kepada Jongin.

"Yah, bukankah kau bisa menelfon? Kenapa datang kesini? Mengganggu saja...", ketus Jongin sambil berjalan ke luar halaman belakang meninggalkan teman-temannya yang ada diruang tamu.

"Apa?", tanya Jongin datar setelah Lee _ahjussi_ menyusulnya di belakang.

"Besok datanglah ke butik Nyonya Kim untuk mencoba Jas anda tuan."

"Kau datang hanya untuk mengatakan itu?", Jongin hendak masuk ke dalam meninggalkan Lee _ahjussi_ yang terlihat sangat sabar menghadapi majikannya yang satu ini.

"Besok malam setelah dari butik, pergilah makan malam dengan Nona Do. Saya akan menyiapkan tempatnya.", Jongin memijat pelan tengkuknya yang terasa pegal karena mendengar ucapan pelayannya yang terasa seperti menusuk-nusuk tengkuknya itu.

"Terserah kau saja.", Jongin masuk ke dalam lebih tepatnya ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan kasar. Sekelompok orang yang ada diruang tamu itu pun hanya terbengong-bengong melihat sikap teman dan pelayannya itu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, dua orang gadis tengah berjalan-jalan santai menjelajahi jalanan kota Seoul yang masih sepi pagi itu.

"Kau mau mulai darimana Kyungie? Namsan tower? Lotte world? Coex mall? Tapi sepertinya mall masih belum buka jam segini.", ucap baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Terserah saja."

"Ya...jangan begitu kyungie, kau harus menikmati detik-detik terakhir kebebasanmu. Jadi bersenang-senanglah hari ini. Lupakan sejenak tentang pernikahan konyol itu."

"Kau benar. Ayo ke _Noraebang_!", Jawab kyungsoo bersemangat.

"Neh neh, _kajja_!", Baekhyun ikut bersemangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

Akhirnya mereka menghabiskan tiga jam bernyanyi di tempat karaoke itu dan dilanjutkan dengan berbelanja di coex mall. Setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk pulang dan mandi lalu bersiap pergi ke butik milik Taemin.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada dibus menuju butik itu.

"Baekkie, apa kau mau jadi pengiringku nanti?"

"Tentu saja mau, tapi apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengurusnya.", jawab kyungsoo.

Setelah sampai, mereka turun didepan butik itu dan ternyata lee ahjussi sudah ada di dalam sana.

"Nona Do, anda sudah datang? Cobalah gaun anda, karyawan ini akan membantu memasangkan nanti."

"Neh _ahjussi_. Tapi, saat pernikahan nanti aku mau baekhyun jadi pengiring, bisa kau carikan gaun untuk nya juga?", pinta kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang sedang melihat-lihat pakaian yang ada didalam butik itu menoleh saat namanya disebut, lalu ia berjalan mendekat ke arah lee ahjussi dan juga kyungsoo.

"Annyeonghasimika ahjussi, namaku Byun baekhyun, aku sahabatnya kyungsoo.", ucap baekhyun sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, saya sudah pernah mendengar tentang anda dari Nona Do.", jawab Lee _ahjussi_ tersenyum ramah. "Kalau begitu ikuti saya nona Byun.", ucap lee _ahjussi _kemudian.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam tirai tertutup berwarna merah beludru itu, sementara baekhyun mengikuti lee _ahjussi_ untuk mendiskusikan gaunnya dengan sungmin, designer yang dipercaya Taemin untuk mengurus butiknya. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian baekhyun sudah selesai dengan gaunnya, kini ia tengah menunggu kyungsoo yang sedang dipasangkan make up dan juga gaun pengantin dibalik tirai tersebut. Sesaat kemudian, Dari luar butik itu tampak sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah yang baru saja tiba dan memarkirkan mobil itu didepan butik tersebut. Si pemilik mobil pun segera masuk ke dalam butik dan disambut oleh lee _ahjussi_.

"Anda sudah datang tuan muda? Nona Do sedang memasang gaun pengantinnya disana.", lee _ahjussi_ menunjuk tirai beludru yang masih tertutup itu. Baekhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana melihat ke arah mereka berdua sambil sedikit memiringkan kepala seperti sedang berpikir. '_jadi dia calon suami-nya kyungie_?' batinnya.

'_Zaasshhhh..._'

Mendadak tirai terbuka memperlihatkan seorang gadis manis dengan balutan gaun pengantin selutut yang tampak begitu pas di badan mungilnya. Design yang simpel dan tidak terlalu berlebihan serta warna putih yang terlihat pas di kulit putih susu nya. Selain itu make up yang alami membuat kyungsoo terlihat sangat-sangat cantik.

"Heol, Kyungie kau cantik sekali seperti tuan putri saja!", teriak baekhyun histeris. "Lihatlah kemari akan ku photo.", baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Baekkie, aku malu...", ucap kyungsoo yang langsung menutup wajahnya. Sementara itu seorang pria yang sejak tadi menonton dari pintu masuk, menatap pemandangan didepannya tanpa berkedip, entah dia lupa cara untuk berkedip atau terlalu terpesona dengan...ehem, kecantikan gadis itu. Hingga akhirnya Lee _ahjussi_ kembali bersuara.

"Bukankah dia sangat cantik?", tanya lee _ahjussi_ kepada Jongin yang ia tahu tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Jongin langsung tersadar dan melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Aku tidak punya waktu, dimana jas ku?", tanya Jongin dingin.

"Ikuti saya tuan muda.", mereka pun berlalu dari pintu masuk itu, menuju sebuah ruangan.

Sesaat kyungsoo mencuri-curi pandang ke arah laki-laki yang ia tahu akan menjadi suaminya nanti.

Lee _ahjussi_ datang menemui kyungsoo yang sedang asyik berfoto dengan baekhyun. Dia memberitahukan bahwa nanti malam kyungsoo akan makan malam berdua dengan Jongin disebuah restoran perancis didaerah gangnam. Sebuah rona merah yang tidak terlalu jelas muncul di pipi Kyungsoo. Dia pikir nanti pasti suasana nya akan sedikit canggung karena itu akan menjadi pertemuan pertama mereka.

.

Baekhyun sudah pulang sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Sekarang kyungsoo sudah berganti pakaian menjadi gaun yang akan dipakainya untuk makan malam nanti. Dia mengahampiri Lee _ahjussi_ dan bertanya.

"Ung, _ahjussi_...Apa jongin sudah pergi duluan?", tanya Kyungsoo ragu-ragu karna tidak melihat namja itu disana.

"Dia bilang dia akan pulang untuk mandi, setelah itu baru menyusulmu direstoran. Tiga puluh menit lagi kita akan berangkat, bersiaplah."

"Neh.", jawab kyungsoo singkat, jujur saja dia merasa sangat lelah hari ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di restoran yang berada dilantai 21. dari luar jendela di restoran itu tampak pemandangan malam kota Seoul yang dipenuhi dengan lampu berkelap-kelip. Sangat mengagumkan, pikir kyungsoo.

Namun Kyungsoo merasa gelisah, karna sudah hampir sejam dia menunggu, tapi Jongin masih belum datang, Lee _ahjussi_ juga sudah pulang sejak tadi karena dia bilang Jongin yang akan mengantar kyungsoo pulang.

_Drrttttt drrttttt drtttttt_...

Ponsel kyungsoo berbunyi.

'_Minho appa_', kyungsoo mengangkat telfonnya.

"Yobeoseyo?"

"_Yobeoseyo kyungsoo-ya. Kenapa kau tidak menelfon Appa? Apa kau marah karna Appa memaksamu menikah dengan Jongin_?"

"A..aniyo _appa_, maaf karna tidak menelfonmu..."

"_Tidak apa, lagi pula ini salah Appa, karena tidak memberitahumu tentang hal ini sebelumnya_..."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu _Appa_, kau terdengar seperti orang jahat saja.", kyungsoo berusaha tertawa walau matanya sudah perih karna menahan air mata.

"_haha...dimana kau sekarang_?"

"_Appa_, aku sedang makan malam dengan Jongin sekarang."

"_Benarkah, apakah Appa mengganggumu_?"

"Aniyo, Jongin sedang ke toilet.", bohong kyungsoo, bendungan air mata nya sudah tidak tertahan lagi.

"_Baiklah appa tutup dulu telfon-nya. Maaf jika Appa tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahanmu, semoga nantinya berjalan lancar dan kau bisa bahagia kyungie_."

"Neh, Gomaweo ayah mertua ku.", kyungsoo masih mencoba terdengar seceria mungkin walaupun air matanya sudah jatuh dengan derasnya.

"_Neh, saranghaeyo anakku_.", setelah itu telfon mereka terputus. Kyungsoo mulai terisak sambil menutup wajahnya tak memperdulikan beberapa pelayan yang menatapnya heran.

'_Dia tidak datang, hanya aku yang bodoh disini._', batin kyungsoo.

Beberapa jam kemudian, salah seorang pelayan menghampiri kyungsoo, memberitahukan bahwa sebentar lagi restoran mereka akan segera tutup. Kyungsoo mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum miris menatap makanan mahal yang bahkan belum ia sentuh sama sekali, kecuali red wine yang sudah ia habiskan satu gelas. Dia beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu, Ya, ini sudah jam 11 malam. Kyungsoo melihat layar ponselnya ketika sudah keluar dari gedung 30 lantai itu. Lee _ahjussi_ menelfonnya.

"Ne _ahjussi_?"

"_Nona Do, sekarang sudah jam 11. Apakah anda masih bersama tuan muda Jongin_?"

"Ya _ahjussi_, aku sedang bersama-nya, kami akan pulang sebentar lagi."

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu saya tutup dulu telfonnya_."

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum miris ketika mengetahui dirinya sudah berbohong kepada dua orang hari ini. Kemudian dia menatap lurus jalanan didepannya '_Ini dimana? Aku bahkan tidak ingat jalan ke rumah_', batin kyungsoo. Dengan gaun tipis tanpa mantel ditambah lagi dengan cuaca malam kota Seoul yang cukup dingin, membuatnya menggigil. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, dia melihat sebuah tempat makan kaki lima yang biasa menyajikan makanan hangat serta minuman soju. Kyungsoo bermaksud mampir kesana sekedar untuk menghangatkan diri, mungkin sebotol soju akan menenangkannya. Saat ingin memesan soju, hampir saja ahjumma pemilik tempat makan itu mengusirnya karena wajah kyungsoo yang terlihat seperti masih dibawah umur, untung saja dia membawa kartu identitasnya dan memberitahukan pada ahjumma itu bahwa dia sudah berumur 23 tahun.

Kyungsoo sudah menghabiskan 3 botol soju yang tentunya membuatnya mabuk dan hilang kesadaran sekarang. Ahjumma itu merasa khawatir lalu memeriksa ponsel kyungsoo dan juga daftar panggilannya, lalu menghubungi seseorang yang bisa menjemputnya kesini. 'Lee _ahjussi, _Minho_ appa_...', ahjumma itu menelfon '_Minho appa_' yang pastinya dia pikir adalah ayahnya kyungsoo.

"_Yobeoseyo, ada apa kyungie_?", terdengar jawaban dari seberang sana.

"Maaf, apakah anda orangtua dari anak ini? Dia mabuk jemputlah gadis ini segera tuan..."

"_Mwo? Apa maksudnya_?"

"Sudahlah. Cepat jemput dia, kami akan segera tutup.", kemudian ahjumma itu memberitahukan alamatnya.

Setelah menunggu selama kurang dari satu jam, lee _ahjussi_ datang dan membawa kyungsoo pulang.

.

.

.

.

**T**e**B**e**C**e :-*

.

.

Hallo, Nesu datang membawa cerita baru! Ff ini sebetulnya udah lama ditulis, bahkan sebelum ada 'Red Night', tapi karna ide Nesu lagi buntu waktu itu, jadinya ga dilanjutin. Trus pas lagi mood nulis ff, eh, malah buat ff 'Red Night' itu...Dan penulisan ff 'Good to You' dihentikan sementara *cuiih*

Nah...Karna sekarang ff red night udah tamat kan ya, (dengan akhir yang sangat menggantung dan diprotes oleh sebagian besar reviewers yang menuntut dibuatkannya sequel...LOL) Jadi Nesu berniat untuk melanjutkan nulis ff 'Good to You' ini lagi deh...! :D

Awalnya ga tau mau ngasih judul apa, dan kemaren pas mau publish teaser-nya, Nesu kebetulan lagi muter lagu 2NE1-Good to You, padahal itu asal-asalan aja ngasih judulnya, tapi pas Nesu liat lagi arti dari lagu itu di internet, ternyata ga jauh beda sama cerita ini... '_Chakhan yeojan nappeun namjal johahae wae, Nappeun namjan nappeun yeojal johahae wae_'... yehet! *Heboh sendiri*

Btw, soal Red Night, Nesu minta maaf kalo udah bikin readers semua kecewa sama endingnya...hiks...Tapi karna pada minta dibuatin sequel, jadi Nesu usaha-in deh ngelanjutin-nya...Buat kalian apa sih yang enggak? *kumat lagi*

.

**Reply time**:

**Kaisoo32** : Kamu maunya T apa M?kkkk...tergantung sih...mungkin ntar ganti jadi T+ atw M^^

**Hyomilulu** : masih belum tau berapa chapter nya...yang jelas ga nyampe 10 deh :) nggak...itu nggak NC kok...Cuma pelecehan LOL, liat ntar aja ya~ tapi luhan ga main di ff ini, gimana dong? Ompreng itu apaan?kkkk

**yixingcom** : yang kemaren itu namanya teaser...lol, makasih udah review^^

**Kaisooship** : kepanjangan ya teaser nya? kalo gitu apa di END aja ya?hehehe...

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH** : Syukurlah ada yang penasaran...hihi, ini udah lanjut^^...diperkaos? *o* *Nesu ngerti maksudnya*..LOL...Kyungie ga diperkaos(eh?!) koq, cuma dilecehkan...mungkin part yang itu ada di chapter 3? Thanks a lot for review :D

**Syifaslsb** : Yes, ada yang penasaran lagi...kkkk, ini udah fast update^^ Iya deh, tak buatin sequel Red Night khusus utk kamu (buat readers yg lain juga sih..hehe), ditunggu ya~Thanks for review ;D

(_Maap ga bisa bales satu-satu_(^^;)

**And Big thanks to**:

**Jhenny**/ **kaisoohunlovers**/ / **Guest**/ **dhee**/ **wanny**/ **zoldyk**/ **dorekyungsoo93**/ **sehunpou**/ **SiWonnie407mine**/ **rahayuuni**/ **ruixi**/ **NH**/ / **Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun**/ **Guest**/ **KaiSoo Shipper**/ **me1214**/ **Ah Jimin**.

Buat yang nungguin KaiSoo moment nya, yang sabar ya...karna semuanya butuh proses...sihiiyyyyy...Dan makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, review, follow, favorite dan sebagainya...Jangan lupa R&R chapter yang ini juga ya^^

.

.

See you :D

.

.

.


	3. 2 Badboy Goodgirl

Tittle : Good to You

Lenght : Chaptered

Genre : Marriage life, Romance, Little bit Hurt

Rating : T

Main cast :

- Do Kyungsoo (GS)

- Kim Jongin

Support cast:

- Byun Baekhyun (GS-Kyungsoo's Friend)

- Park Chanyeol (Jongin's Friend)

- Kris Wu (Jongin's Friend)

- Huang ZiTao (GS-Jongin's Friend)

- Oh Sehun (Jongin's Friend)

- Kim Minho (Jongin's Father)

- Kim Taemin (GS-Jongin's Mother)

- Krystal Jung (Jongin's girlfriend)

Disclaimer : Semua cast asli nya adalah ciptaan Tuhan, punya orang tuanya dan didikan SM ent. Tapi di ff ini semua milik Nesu *bbuing bbuing*~ Kalo ada kesamaan cerita dan tokoh mungkin Cuma suatu kebetulan aja, karna ff ini bertujuan untuk menghibur. The story is belong to my wild imagination about my precious couple, KaiSoo. So, don't **bash** or copy this ff without my permission...Say No to Plagiat!

.

**Tulisan bash nya Nesu item-in tuh diatas, Tapi kenapa kemaren ada yang nge-bash ya...? sedih loh sedih ;'( Ga tau kenapa, kata-katanya 'agak' menjatuhkan gitu...Tapi mari kita lupakan sejenak ya, karna readers yang nge-support nesu dengan kata-kata yang sopan dan manis lebih banyak...hehehe, bawa happy aja kayak si duo penggembira, baekkie and yeollie :-***

**Langsung aja deh...**

'_Good to You-Chapter 2 (Badboy Goodgirl)_'

**Warning:**

'_GS/Genderswitch/Cerita Pasaran/Marriage Life/OOC/Typo(s)/etc_'

_Just a simple story about Jongin & Kyungsoo's Marriage Life_

.

**Previous Chapter**

"_Yobeoseyo, ada apa kyungie?", terdengar jawaban dari seberang sana._

"_Maaf, apakah anda orangtua dari anak ini? Dia mabuk jemputlah gadis ini segera tuan..."_

"_Mwo? Apa maksudnya?"_

"_Sudahlah. Cepat jemput dia, kami akan segera tutup.", kemudian ahjumma itu memberitahukan alamatnya. _

_Setelah menunggu selama kurang dari satu jam, lee ahjussi datang dan membawa kyungsoo pulang._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

.

Pagi itu kyungsoo bangun dengan kepala yang terasa berat, sesuatu mengganjal di dahinya, _kompres_? Kyungsoo meraba-raba pipinya, merasakan bagaimana suhu badannya sekarang, badannya memang sedikit panas karena masuk angin dan mabuk semalam. Gaun yang tadi malam dipakainya kini telah berganti menjadi piyama pink ber-motif beruang. Sesaat kemudian Lee _ahjussi_ masuk dengan nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu.

"Apa anda sudah merasa baikkan nona Do?"

"Um, _ahjussi_...", kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Sarapanlah dulu, setelah itu saya akan kesini lagi.", lee _ahjussi_ pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo yang memandang tak berselera sarapannya.

Setelah menghabiskan bubur dan susu yang masih tersisa setengah itu, lee _ahjussi_ datang lagi ke kamar kyungsoo.

"Apa tuan muda Jongin tidak datang tadi malam?"

"Ahjussi, aku tidak ingin membahas itu sekarang, aku mohon kepalaku benar-benar sakit."

"Maafkan saya, tapi kenapa anda tidak mengatakannya saat saya menelfon kemarin malam?", Lee _ahjussi_ tak mendapatkan jawaban karena kyungsoo benar-benar malas untuk membahas itu sekarang.

"Baiklah, kalau anda tidak menjawab. Tadi tuan kim berpesan agar anda menjaga kesehatan dan anda dilarang untuk minum-minuman beralkohol. Kejadian tadi malam membuatnya sangat khawatir. Mohon tidak mengulanginya nona."

"Arraseo, aku baru sekali itu mencobanya..."

"Lalu, mulai hari ini anda akan tinggal dirumah tuan muda Kim. Jadi saya akan mempersiapkan barang-barang dan keperluan anda."

"Wae? Kenapa aku harus tinggal disana _ahjussi_?"

"Tuan Kim yang menyuruh anda untuk tinggal disana, nona Do."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat, dia sangat heran entah sejak kapan pria paruh baya ini kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nona'.

"Ng, _ahjussi_, siapa-siapa saja yang akan diundang dipernikahanku nanti?", tanya kyungsoo kemudian.

"Sepertinya itu akan menjadi upacara pernikahan tertutup, mungkin ada beberapa kerabat dari tuan Kim serta teman-teman dari tuan muda kim jongin yang diundang."

"Terdengar sangat menyedihkan.", kyungsoo menatap kearah jendela lalu tersenyum pahit. "Hal ini sangat berbeda dengan apa yang aku bayangkan selama ini, pernikahan adalah momen sakral yang hanya bisa dilakukan sekali seumur hidup, setiap orang mendamba-dambakannya, mereka akan selalu terlihat bahagia sebelum dan juga sesudah menikah. Selain itu Menikah itu tentu saja harus dengan orang yang dicintai bukan? Ternyata semua itu benar-benar tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan.", ucap kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Saya tahu ini sangat berat untuk anda. Tapi menikah dengan orang yang anda cintai juga bukan berarti anda akan selalu merasa bahagia.", Lee _ahjussi_ berlalu dengan senyum ramahnya.

.

Sore itu kyungsoo sudah berada didepan sebuah rumah yang design nya cukup mewah tapi hanya terdiri dari satu lantai saja. Namun rumah itu bisa dibilang cukup besar untuk ditempati oleh dua orang, pikir kyungsoo. Gadis itu mendorong pagar sempit berwarna putih itu menuju pintu utama dan menghampiri Lee ahjussi yang baru saja keluar setelah meletakkan barang bawaan milik kyungsoo dan juga koper didalam.

"Nona Do masuklah, diluar sangat dingin. Sepertinya Tuan muda sedang tidak berada dirumah saat ini, barang-barang anda sudah diletakkan didalam kamar. Saya harus kembali ke rumah Tuan kim sekarang."

"Ne _ahjussi_. Gamsahamnida.", kyungsoo membungkuk sekilas ke arah Lee _ahjussi_ dan menatap kepergian pria itu. Sepeninggalan Lee _ahjussi_, kyungsoo berpegangan di ganggang pintu sambil melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkannya dirak sepatu yang berada dibalik pintu itu, kemudian kakinya melangkah dilantai kayu yang membuat suasana didalam rumah itu terasa hangat. Disebelah kirinya terdapat TV LED 60 inch yang menancap didinding berwarna putih gading itu serta sofa berwarna coklat tua dan muda yang terlihat begitu serasi dengan lantai kayu tersebut. Tak begitu banyak perabotan yang ada di ruang tamu sekaligus living room itu, ada sebuah lukisan absurd yang digantung didinding diantara dua buah kamar yang saling bersebelahan, kemudian dibawah lukisan tadi terdapat rak kecil yang diatasnya tersusun dua buah vas keramik dengan bunga buatan tertanam didalamnya, membuat ruangan itu terlihat sederhana tapi terkesan mewah. Disebelah kiri ruangan tadi memiliki jendela yang besar, kira-kira setinggi 3 meter dan juga pintu geser yang menghubungkan living room tersebut dengan halaman belakang serta kolam renang. Sedangkan disisi kanan rumah itu terdapat dapur serta ruang makan dan juga toilet.

Setelah menjelajahi seluruh sudut rumah itu dengan teliti, Kyungsoo merebahkan badannya sejenak dikasur empuk dikamar 'barunya' itu, mungkin karena kelelahan dan kondisi badannya yang kurang sehat, dia memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal.

* * *

Diantara semua sahabatnya, mungkin sehun lah yang paling dekat dengan jongin dan sangat mengerti dengan kondisi nya, lagipula jongin hanya mau bercerita dengan sehun karena sehun tidak seperti chanyeol dan kris yang terkadang bermulut besar dan tidak bisa diajak serius.

Hari ini seperti biasa mereka berkumpul disebuah club malam.

"Hei kkamjong, kalau kau mau, nanti aku akan menjadi pengiring mu bagaimana? Aku melakukan ini secara cuma-cuma mengingat sebentar lagi sahabatku ini akan menjadi seorang suami.", kekeh chanyeol.

"Yah chanyeol, kenapa kau tidak menjadi pendeta nya saja, eoh?", kris tertawa melihat ekspresi '_aisshhh_' nya chanyeol.

"Bukankah kau bilang dia tinggal denganmu sekarang?", tanya sehun sedikit penasaran.

"Hmmm, sepertinya mulai sekarang aku harus tinggal dihotel?", jawab Jongin sambil meneguk bir nya.

"Ya ya ya...mana ada calon pengantin yang tidak pernah berbicara dan bertemu satu sama lain hingga mereka menikah? Setidaknya kau berkenalanlah dengannya, siapa tau dia orang yang menyenangkan dan akhirnya kau menyukainya.", chanyeol mulai berceramah, walau jongin tidak menaruh perhatian terhadap perkataan chanyeol, tapi dia pikir ada benarnya juga, setidaknya dia menampakkan wajahnya didepan gadis itu.

"Aku penasaran dengan wajahnya. Apa dia bad girl?", tanya kris lagi. Jongin mengingat kembali hari ketika dia pergi ke butik untuk mencoba jas nya dan melihat calon 'istri' nya itu yang sedang memakai gaun pengantin, '_dia tidak terlalu jelek_', begitu menurut jongin.

"Dia Good girl.", jawab jongin singkat.

"Uwaaaaa...aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menyaksikan pernikahan seorang bad boy kim jongin dan good girl...siapa namanya?", chanyeol menghentikan kicauannya sebentar dan bertanya kepada sehun.

"Do kyungsoo.", jawab sehun.

"Ah ne, si good girl do kyungsoo!", teriak chanyeol yang segera mendapatkan jitakan dari kris di kepalanya.

"Jangan berlebihan.", celetuknya.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu hingga pukul 2 pagi di club itu, merekapun pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Jongin saat ini sudah sampai didepan rumahnya,dia masih berada didalam mobil, tengah menimbang-nimbang untuk masuk ke rumah atau malah menginap dihotel. Namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk karna matanya sudah sangat mengantuk sekarang dan dia tidak mau mengambil resiko tertidur sambil mengendarai mobil. Setelah masuk dia berhenti sebentar menatap sebuah pintu yang bersebelahan dengan pintu kamarnya, kemudian berjalan masuk kekamarnya sendiri dan tidur.

* * *

Saat bangun tidur tadi pagi, kyungsoo merasa lebih segar dan sepertinya demamnya juga sudah sembuh, bahkan entah mendapat energi tambahan dari mana, dia membersihkan seluruh sudut rumah tersebut mulai dari dapur, ruang tamu, bahkan mencabuti rumput-rumput liar di halaman belakang rumah. Kyungsoo memang gadis yang begitu memperhatikan kebersihan, walaupun rumah itu tidak terlalu kotor atau pun berantakan, tetap saja ia ingin bersih-bersih hari ini. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia kembali ke dapur memeriksa kulkas dan terkejut begitu mendapati isinya dipenuhi bir-bir kalengan serta beberapa junk food dan ramyeon kemasan.

"Heol, siapa yang sanggup menghabiskan semua ini?", dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'_Sebaiknya aku pergi ke supermarket untuk belanja_.', Moodnya sedang baik hari ini karena Baekhyun juga akan datang mengunjunginya.

Beberapa saat kemudian kyungsoo keluar rumah itu dengan jacket tebal dan sepatu boot nya. tak lupa dia mengunci pintu. Lee _ahjussi_ memberitahukan kepada kyungsoo bahwa didekat sini ada sebuah supermarket, jadi dia bisa berbelanja bahan untuk memasak disana. Setelah membeli spaghetti, saus bolognese, kimchi kemasan serta beberapa jenis buah, kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membayar dan segera pulang. Sesampai didepan rumah, kyungsoo berusaha merogoh kunci yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku jacket nya tadi tanpa memerhatikan ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu. Kemudian kepalanya menabrak punggung pemuda yang tingginya seperti tiang listrik itu.

"Aakkkkk...Appo.", kyungsoo mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit itu sambil melihat siapa orang yang ada didepannya..

"Ya! kau tidak lihat-lihat kalau ber_", pria itu terdiam memandangi kyungsoo. "K...kau siapa?", tanya nya gugup.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kau itu siapa?"

"Jangan-jangan kau...kyungsoo-ssi?", terka pemuda itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Eoh? Dari mana kau tahu namaku?", kyungsoo memasang tampang blank nya.

"Uwaaaaa...ternyata itu benar-benar kau. Kau cantik sekali kyungsoo-ya. Ah, kenalkan aku Chanyeol, Park chanyeol, aku temannya Jongin. Senang berkenalan denganmu.", ucap chanyeol panjang lebar dan masih tersenyum, kyungsoo kini ikut membalas senyum namja itu.

"Jinjjayo? Kalau begitu masuklah.".

Akhirnya merekapun masuk. Chanyeol duduk diruang tamu sambil menyalakan TV, sebenarnya dia sudah biasa melakukan itu, menganggap rumah jongin adalah rumahnya sendiri. Sementara itu kyungsoo menaruh barang belanjaannya ke dapur dan kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Apa kau mau minum sesuatu chanyeol-ssi?", tanya kyungsoo.

"Tidak usah repot-repot kyungie, aku minum air putih saja. Dan panggil aku oppa saja, _arra_?"

Kyungsoo terheran-heran dengan tingkah sok akrab orang yang baru dikenalnya sejak 5 menit yang lalu itu. Tapi sepertinya namja ini cukup baik karna senyum nya sangat manis dan ramah. "N..Ne oppa.", jawab kyungsoo ragu-ragu.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Jongin? Apa dia dikamarnya?"

"Oh, aku tidak melihatnya sejak aku pindah kesini. Sepertinya dia tidak pulang."

"Aneh, dia bilang kemaren dia pulang kesini...", chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya kemudian kembali memfokuskan matanya ke arah TV.

'_Ting tong_'

Bel berbunyi, kyungsoo segera membukakan pintu berharap orang yang memencet bel itu adalah baekhyun.

"Baekkie! Kau sudah datang? ayo masuk.", kyungsoo mempersilahkan baekhyun masuk setelah memeluknya sekilas. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi merasa penasaran dengan tamu yang datang terdiam sejenak ketika melihat kyungsoo datang bersama dengan seorang gadis yang sama manisnya seperti kyungsoo.

"Oppa, ini temanku, baekhyun. Baekk dia chanyeol oppa, temannya Jongin- ssi.", kyungsoo memperkenalkan mereka singkat, chanyeol tak berhenti menatap baekhyun.

"Hwaaaaa, Yeppeuda.", ucap chanyeol tanpa sadar. Baekhyun mendadak blushing mendengar pujian itu dan segera menundukan wajahnya. Hingga suara kyungsoo menginterupsi.

"Chanyeol oppa, kalau kau tidak keberatan, hari ini kami akan membuat spaghetti kimchi, kau mau menyicipinya nanti?"

"Oh tentu saja kyungie. Kalau boleh aku juga bisa membantu di dapur?", kekeh chanyeol.

"Aniyo, kau tunggu saja disini.", mereka pun berlalu meninggalkan chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum-senyum malu.

"_Baekhyun_", ucap namja itu pelan.

Sementara kyungsoo tengah memasak spaghettinya, baekhyun bertugas mencuci dan memotong buah-buahan yang dibeli kyungsoo tadi, ada kiwi, apel, pir, dan strawberry. Setelah selesai, mereka menyajikannya diatas meja. Kyungsoo memanggil chanyeol untuk ke meja makan karena masakannya sudah selesai.

"Waaaah, kyungie baunya enak sekali. Bisakah aku memulainya sekarang? Perut ku sudah ber-demo sepertinya."

"Neh, silahkan oppa.", kyungsoo tertawa.

Chanyeol mulai menyantap hidangan yang menggugah selera yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Daebaakkk...Aku belum pernah meraskan masakan selezat ini. Jinjja masisseoyeo kyungie.", chanyeol kembali melahap spaghetti nya dengan rakus. Baekhyun yang duduk diseberangnya diam-diam tersenyum melihat tingkah chanyeol itu. Chanyeol ternyata juga memerhatikan baekhyun yang kini terdiam sambil mengunyah makanannya, tanpa ia sadari tangannya mengarah ke wajah baekhyun dan berhenti dibibirnya, Chanyeol menghapus sisa saus bolognese yang menempel di wajah imut gadis itu dengan menggunakan ibu jari. Bukannya melap tangannya dengan tissue, Chanyeol malah menjilat ibu jarinya tadi, membuat baekhyun salah tingkah dan mendadak blushing lagi.

"Hmm, ada noda saus di bibirmu tadi.", ucap Chanyeol sedikit salah tingkah.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi salah satu pintu kamar terbuka, menampakkan sosok Jongin yang sudah rapi memakai jaket kulit dan hendak pergi keluar tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang menatapnya heran dimeja makan. Lihat saja wajahnya, semua orang juga akan tau kalau jongin baru saja bangun tidur, Ya, walaupun ini sudah menunjukan pukul 11. Bangun kesiangan bukanlah hal yang aneh dari diri Jongin.

"Woiii kkamjong kau mau kemana? Tidak makan dulu? Masakan istrimu sangat enak. Kemarilah!", merasa diabaikan oleh temannya itu, Chanyeol pun pergi menyusul Jongin keluar. Diam-diam Kyungsoo tengah blushing karena perkataan Chanyeol tadi, memikirkan jika mereka akan resmi menjadi suami-istri lusa. Namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol kembali muncul dari pintu.

"Baekkie, Kyungie aku harus pergi. Terima kasih atas masakannya. Aku akan datang lagi.", ucap chanyeol terburu-buru sampai akhirnya menyalakan motor sportnya dan mengikuti Jongin yang sudah berada jauh didepan dengan mobil merahnya. Kedua gadis itu hanya bisa terheran-heran dan saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja kembali ke rumahnya sekitar pukul 9 malam, karna dia dan baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi membeli beberapa alat make up, perhiasan dan high heels setelah makan tadi. Mereka juga pergi ke salon untuk melakukan perawatan wajah dan rambut.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumahnya dan masuk, ia bisa mendengar suara TV yang volume nya cukup keras dari ruang tamu. '_Mungkin Jongin sudah pulang_', pikirnya.

"Aku pulang...", ucap kyungsoo pelan. Setelah sampai didekat ruang tamu, ia bisa melihat ada dua orang gadis duduk bersandar disofa sambil menonton film dari dvd player, lampu dimatikan dan hanya cahaya dari tv tersebut yang meneranginya, diatas meja terlihat bungkusan makanan serta beberapa kaleng bir yang berserakan. Kyungsoo menahan nafas saat kedua gadis berpakaian sedikit sexy itu menatapnya heran dan berbisik. Kyungsoo hanya balas tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamarnya, saat akan masuk, Jongin datang dari dapur sambil membawa beberapa kaleng bir. Kyungsoo diam tak menunjukan ekspresi apa-apa kemudian masuk ke kamarnya dan menghela nafas berat mengetahui sifat suka bersenang-senang dan playboy-nya seorang kim jongin.

* * *

Paginya, kyungsoo bangun agak kesiangan karna kemarin dia merasa cukup lelah setelah seharian pergi berbelanja dengan baekhyun. Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya untuk membuat sarapan, namun matanya membulat saat melihat keadaan ruang tamu yang cukup berantakan. Dilihatnya Jongin yang sedang tertidur di atas sofa, dan untung saja dua orang gadis yang kyungsoo lihat tadi malam itu tidak ada lagi disana, mungkin mereka sudah pulang, pikirnya.

Kyungsoo menarik selimut yang dipakai Jongin dengan perlahan-lahan, menutup tubuh namja itu hingga ke lehernya. Gadis itu kini beralih mengambil sebuah kantong plastik yang cukup besar dan memasukkan bungkusan snack serta kaleng bir yang sudah kosong ke dalamnya dengan gerakan pelan agar tidak membangunkan Jongin. Kyungsoo membersihkan meja itu cukup serius tanpa ia sadari namja yang tadinya tertidur disana sudah membuka matanya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu dan mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik gadis itu. Jongin tak sengaja menguap membuat kyungsoo beralih menatap namja itu.

"A...apa aku membangunkanmu?", tanya kyungsoo ragu-ragu. Jongin hanya menggeleng lalu membawa bantal dan juga selimutnya ke kamar dan kembali tidur. Sedangkan kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas berat dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

* * *

Sekarang tibalah hari dimana upacara pernikahan kyungsoo dan jongin dilaksanakan. Kyungsoo sudah bersiap-siap, namun perasaan gugup tengah menyelimutinya, ia tak pernah merasa segugup ini sebelumnya. Dia hanya bisa berdoa agar upacara pernikahan tersebut berjalan dengan lancar walaupun tidak banyak orang yang datang hadir. Untung saja ada baekhyun yang menemaninya disana.

Acara itu pun dimulai, Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan gereja tersebut dengan digandeng oleh lee _ahjussi_ disampingnya, sementara itu baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdiri dua meter dibelakangnya sebagai pengiring pengantin. Entah kenapa mereka berdua tampak serasi.

Ketika berjalan ke arah Jongin, Kyungsoo sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, menghitung-hitung tamu yang datang, tidak sampai 20 orang sepertinya. Kemudian ia kembali menatap kedepan, entah kenapa ia merasa tempat jongin berdiri menyambutnya saat ini terasa begitu jauh. Terkadang ia merasa risih dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan dari wajah namja itu, jadi ia tak berani menatap wajah Jongin terlalu lama.

Sebenarnya Jongin tengah berperang batin didalam hatinya, salah satu bagian didalam dirinya berkata, '_Kenapa aku terpesona_?' sementara yang lain berusaha menolak kenyataan tersebut. Setelah sampai didekat Jongin, Lee ahjussi menyerahkan tangan kyungsoo ke Jongin, namja itu menyambutnya masih dengan ekspresi datarnya yang sulit diartikan. Setelah itu mereka mengucapkan janji pernikahan, bertukar cincin dan berciuman? Jongin mencondongkan badannya mendekat ke wajah Kyungsoo, disela-sela itu terdengar riuhan suara tamu undangan yang ada disana sambil meneriakkan '_Kisseu kisseu kisseu_', dan mungkin diantara semua tamu yang meneriakkan itu, suara Chanyeol-lah yang paling terdengar keras.

Kilatan kamera yang tak henti-henti-nya menyakiti mata kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu semakin gugup dan blushing. Jongin yang tidak mau membuang-buang waktu menahan punggung kyungsoo dengan tangan kanannya agar kyungsoo tidak mundur terus-terusan.

'_Apa susahnya berciuman? Aku sudah sering melakukannya_.', batin Jongin yang semakin mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak menutup matanya, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah, '_Baru kali ini aku bisa memperhatikan wajah nya dari dekat_. _Tampan_...'

Hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu, menyadarkan kyungsoo yang langsung kembali ke alam sadarnya dan membulatkan mata. '_My first kiss_...', batinnya.

Namun Jongin tidak segera melepasnya, lebih tepatnya '_Tidak rela melepasnya_', entah kenapa ada suatu perasaan yang membuat Jongin nyaman? Beberapa saat kemudian ia buru-buru melepaskan ciuman itu karena merasakan pukulan ringan kyungsoo dilengannya. Kyungsoo menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah seperti tomat.

Tampak Chanyeol yang kini tengah memeluk atau lebih tepatnya mencuri kesempatan menenangkan Baekhyun yang sedang menangis terharu.

Akhirnya upacara pernikahan yang berlangsung selama satu setengah jam itu pun berakhir dengan bucket bunga yang jatuh ketangan Tao, pacarnya kris.

.

Sekarang kyungsoo tengah berada dikamarnya bersama baekhyun. Diluar kamar mereka bisa mendengar beberapa pelayan yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pesta yang akan diadakan di halaman belakang rumah itu untuk nanti malam. Pesta kecil-kecilan ini diusulkan oleh teman-teman Jongin yang tadi datang ke acara pernikahan mereka. Kyungsoo sudah berganti pakaian dengan baju santai, raut wajah nya terlihat begitu lelah karena sepertinya tenaganya terkuras habis saat gugup.

"Wahhh, sahabatku sudah resmi menjadi seorang istri, aku turut bahagia kyungie, kalian terlihat serasi menurutku."

"Terima kasih baek, tapi aku tidak akan menerima pernikahan ini jika bukan permintaan dari mendiang kedua orangtuaku."

"Sudahlah kyungie, kau jalani saja dulu sampai kau menemukan jodohmu yang sebenarnya suatu hari nanti."

"Jodohku yang sebenarnya? Lalu Jongin mau diapakan?", tanya kyungsoo polos membuat Baekhyun tertawa. "Apa yang lucu?", tanya kyungsoo mem-pout kan bibir nya.

"Aniya, kau itu lucu sekali kyungie. Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan.", ucap baekhyun masih tertawa.

"Kulihat kau dekat dengan Chanyeol oppa.", goda kyungsoo.

'_Glekkkk _', baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"M...mwo? ti..tidak juga..", jawab baekhyun terbata-bata. Sekarang gantian kyungsoo yang tertawa melihat sahabatnya itu gugup.

"Aku hanya bercanda bakkie, kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu? Jangan-jangan kau..."

"Yaaaa kyungie jangan menggodaku!", wajah baekhyun semakin merah padam.

"Aku mandi dulu.", kyungsoo langsung kabur kedalam kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya sebelum baekhyun benar-benar mengamuk.

.

Pesta yang diadakan dihalaman belakang itu sudah dimulai sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, yang datang tidak terlalu banyak, hanya beberapa orang teman Jongin, Kyungsoo dan juga baekhyun, serta beberapa pelayan yang berpakaian seragam. Suasana pesta juga tidak terlalu canggung ataupun formal karena beberapa musik beat diputar. Terlihat disana Jongin sedang berbincang dengan beberapa orang temannya dan juga dua orang gadis yang kyungsoo lihat di ruang tamu saat itu, mereka terlihat asyik tertawa bersama, begitulah yang dilihat oleh kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di ayunan kursi bersama dengan baekhyun.

"Heol...Kyung, ini terlihat seperti pesta di club malam, bukan pesta pernikahan.", ucap baekhyun prihatin sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya. Hingga melihat sesosok pria tinggi yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hai para gadis, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?", tanya Chanyeol mendekati mereka.

"Ah oppa, apa kau menikmati pestanya?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja Kyungie, apalagi jika kau mau mengizinkanku untuk meminjamkan temanmu ini sebentar."

"Mwo?", tanya baekhyun membulatkan matanya yang sipit. Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mereka berlalu meninggalkan kyungsoo sendiri. Kyungsoo kembali memasang tampang blanknya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian datang seorang gadis yang sepertinya pernah kyungsoo lihat sebelumnya. Penampilan gadis itu sangat dewasa dan anggun, karna tubuhnya tinggi dan langsing serta gaya jalannya yang terlihat seperti seorang super model, pikir kyungsoo.

"Mau aku temani?"

"Ya, tentu." Jawab kyungsoo sambil memamerkan senyum heart shape nya dan menggeser tempat duduk diayunan itu agar gadis itu bisa duduk disampingnya.

"Aku Huang Zi Tao, panggil saja Tao. Aku temannya Jongin."

"Aku Kyungsoo, senang berkenalan denganmu Tao-ssi.", kyungsoo kembali tersenyum.

"Kau tau? Aku senang sekali karena mendapat bucket bunga yang kau lempar tadi."

"Wah, jadi itu kau?"

"Ne, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu.", Tao tertawa kecil. Kemudian matanya mencari-cari seseorang, hingga berhenti pada beberapa orang yang tengah mengobrol lalu memanggil salah satu dari orang tersebut.

"Kris, kris kemarilah!", panggil Tao lantang, lalu pria bernama Kris itu menoleh dan mendekat ke arah mereka meninggalkan beberapa orang yang ada disana. Sama seperti Tao, kyungsoo pikir namja yang dipanggil oleh Tao sekarang ini juga terlihat seperti seorang model dengan wajah tampannya yang blasteran serta gaya berjalannya yang terkesan seperti tengah berjalan di catwalk sebuah pameran fashion terkenal.

"Ada apa honey?", tanya Kris yang begitu sampai disana langsung mengecup lembut bibir Tao membuat gadis itu blushing.

"Yaaaa, jangan lakukan itu disini. Kau belum berkenalan dengan kyungsoo kan?"

"Oh Ne, Hai Kyungie, namaku kris, kalau kau mau, panggil aku oppa saja."

'_Sifatnya tak jauh beda dengan Chanyeol oppa_', batin kyungsoo sambil memaksakan senyum. "Ne, oppa senang bertemu dengan mu."

Kris kembali ke tempat Jongin tadi, sesaat kemudian mata kyungsoo kembali tertuju ke arah Jongin yang sedang berbincang dengan gadis tadi sambil meminum bir, mereka masih tertawa, dan terkadang Jongin berbisik-bisik dengan gadis yang ada disampingnya. Ada sesuatu perasaan yang mengganjal dihati kyungsoo, tapi ia berusaha menghilangkan perasaan itu. '_Appa, eomma, aku tidak bahagia_.', batin kyungsoo. Tao mengikuti arah pandang kyungsoo yang tertuju ke arah Jongin.

"Kyungie?"

"N..ne?"

"Aku yakin ini sangat berat bagimu. Tapi kuharap kau bisa bersabar menghadapi kelakuan Jongin... Aissss, gadis-gadis murahan seperti mereka itu hanya mengganggu pestamu saja. Benarkan?", tao terkekeh pelan begitu juga dengan kyungsoo, lalu tao kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau hanya perlu memberikannya perhatian lebih dan juga kasih sayang, karena kau tahu? dia bilang dia tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang yang cukup dari orangtua nya yang super sibuk itu. Dan, orangtuanya tidak menginginkan anak laki-laki, jadi dia merasa seperti tidak diinginkan dan diabaikan, padahal kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Orangtuanya berkata seperti itu hanya karna sifat jongin yang semakin lama semakin susah diatur.", ucap tao panjang lebar. "Kau bisa mempercayai kata-kataku, karna kami sudah berteman cukup lama, dan setidaknya aku cukup banyak tau tentang jongin.", tao tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya.

"Ne, aku mengerti. Terima kasih sudah bercerita denganku...", kyungsoo kemudian menguap karena merasa begitu mengantuk.

"_Omo_, apa kau sudah mengantuk?"

"Um, biasa nya aku tidur jam 9.", ucap kyungsoo polos. Tao melirik sebentar jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 11.

"_Jinjja_? Kau tidur saja duluan. Tidak usah memaksakan dirimu."

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu, nikmati pestanya Tao-ssi.", Kyungsoo segera masuk tanpa memperdulikan apapun, dia hanya ingin tidur saat ini.

* * *

Paginya Kyungsoo meregangkan ototnya setelah memaksakan diri untuk bangun. Dia berniat untuk pergi ke dapur untuk minum air yang ada didalam kulkas, setelah menuangkan air dingin tersebut ke dalam sebuah gelas, dia meminum air tersebut secara perlahan sambil mengarahkan kaki nya untuk menyalakan TV diruangan yang ada disamping dapur, lebih tepatnya didepan kamarnya itu.

Tiba-tiba...

'_Byuurrrr_', Kyungsoo menyemburkan sisa-sisa air putih yang masih ada didalam mulutnya itu keluar, gelas yang ia pegang meluncur begitu saja dari tangannya, tapi untung saja tidak pecah atau pun mengenai kakinya. Betapa terkejutnya kyungsoo saat melihat ada dua orang yang baru ia kenal tadi malam tengah tertidur disofa itu. Tao tidur diatas tubuh kris, dengan hanya selembar selimut yang menutupi mereka, Ya kyungsoo bisa tahu jika mereka tidak memakai selembar kainpun ditubuh mereka.

"_KYAAAAAAAA_...!", teriak kyungsoo 3 oktaf.

Seketika dia berbalik memunggungi kedua orang yang tengah tertidur itu. '_Ini memalukan, apa yang mereka lakukan disini? bu..bukankah mereka belum menikah_?', batin kyungsoo sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tao terbangun karena teriakan kyungsoo tadi, ia sedikit panik dan segera membangunkan kris.

"Kyungsoo-ya...bisa pinjamkan aku baju?", ucap tao malu-malu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk masih membelakangi mereka.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka, dibantu oleh Tao.

"Kyung, maaf sudah membuat mu kaget."

"A...aniyo. Aku hanya belum pernah melihat...maksudku, bukankah kalian belum menikah?"

"Um, kau tau, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau Kris sudah mabuk.", jawab tao dengan ekspresi sedikit kesal. Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan senyum kecut nya. Spaghetti kimchi buatan kyungsoo sudah selesai, dia membaginya ke dalam empat piring, sedangkan Tao menyusunnya diatas meja makan.

"Uwaaaaa, uri kyungie ternyata pintar masak. Bau nya enak sekali, sungguh."

"Tidak juga, aku hanya bisa memasak makanan tertentu saja.", kyungsoo mengggaruk tengkuknya malu karna mendengar pujian dari Tao.

"Yaaa Kris! Cepat kesini dan segera bangunkan Jongin!", teriak Tao tiba-tiba.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kris datang tanpa membawa Jongin disampingnya.

"Mana dia?", tanya Tao.

"Dia tidak mau dibangunkan honey.", jawab kris yang sudah duduk disamping Tao lalu mengecup bibir gadis nya itu. Kyungsoo merasa agak canggung melihat pasangan tersebut karna kejadian tadi.

"Biar aku yang membangunkannya, kalian makan duluan saja.", kyungsoo berdiri dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan couple yang tengah asyik ber lovey dovey itu.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar Jongin secara perlahan dan masuk. Disaat bersamaan dia bisa mencium aroma mint, citrus dan juga bau alkohol? memenuhi ruangan kamar Jongin. Diatas kasur itu tampak sebuah selimut tebal yang menutupi seseorang yang masih tertidur pulas dibawahnya. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat dan menepuk pelan badan jongin.

"Jongin-ssi, bangunlah. Aku sudah buatkan sarapan.", tangan kyungsoo kini menarik selimut jongin berharap namja itu akan segera bangun. Jongin yang merasa selimutnya hampir direbut oleh seseorang berusaha melawan, walaupun dia tidak menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi ia berhasil merebut selimut itu kembali dan juga...kyungsoo? Ya, tenaga kyungsoo yang bisa dibilang lemah itu membuatnya tak bisa melawan jongin yang masih memejamkan matanya hingga akhirnya ia ikut tertarik dan tumbang di atas tubuh namja itu. Jongin yang merasa ada sesuatu yang menghimpit tubuhnya pun terbangun. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi sekarang, membuat pipi kyungsoo memanas dan memunculkan rona merah disana. Selama beberapa detik Jongin terpaku melihat mata kyungsoo yang membulat dan pipi merah yang menghiasi kulit putih susunya serta bibir kissable yang ia cium kemarin, nafas hangat kyungsoo juga menerpa wajahnya.

Jongin tau betul jika matanya tak pernah salah dalam menilai seseorang sebelumnya, saat pertama kali melihat kyungsoo ketika dia pergi dari rumah appanya setelah mengukur baju dan saat berada dibutik untuk mencoba jas pernikahannya itu, tak ada yang special dengan wajah ini, namun kenapa sekarang terlihat berbeda? Atau hanya perasaannya saja? Seakan-akan kyungsoo kini sedang menghipnotis Jongin dengan wajahnya itu karna sebelah tangan jongin mulai bergerak tanpa ia sadari menuju tengkuk kyungsoo. Hingga akhirnya kyungsoo mempunyai kekuatan untuk berdiri dan Jongin gagal melancarkankan aksinya yang ia sendiri tidak tau ingin melakukan apa kepada kyungsoo. Ia membatu sekarang.

"B...bangunlah, aku sudah buatkan sarapan.", ucap kyungsoo terbata dan langsung berlari kembali ke meja makan dengan rona merah yang masih melekat di pipinya. Jongin yang ditinggalkan masih terpaku sambil mengusap pelan dada sebelah kiri nya berharap detak jantung yang ada didalam kembali normal.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, kyungsoo yang sedang memasak didapur, dikagetkan oleh bunyi bel yang dipencet beberapa kali serta pintu yang digedor. Ia berlari kecil untuk membukakan pintu dan mendapati seorang gadis yang lebih tinggi dari nya tengah berdiri disana, dengan postur tubuh bak model, wajahnya juga cantik, '_Apa semua teman Jongin punya perawakan seperti model begini_?' Terka kyungsoo. Tapi tunggu...ada sesuatu yang mengganjal diwajahnya, dia memandang kyungsoo dengan wajah penuh kebencian, lalu menerobos masuk meninggalkan kyungsoo yang terbengong didekat pintu.

"Dimana Jongin?", tanya gadis itu sedikit berteriak kearah kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendekatinya.

"Memangnya ada apa?", tanya kyungsoo lembut.

"Huh, apa kau orang nya? wanita jalang yang menikahi kekasihku?"

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar pertanyaan kasar yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Seumur-umur ia tidak pernah dikatai sekasar itu oleh orang lain. "A..apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau merebutnya dari ku hah? Kau benar-benar...", Gadis itu akan melayangkan tangan kanan nya untuk menampar pipi kyungsoo, namun terhenti ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Yaaa, Krystal!", Jongin muncul dari dalam kamarnya ketika mendengar suara berisik dari luar. "Kita bicara diluar.", ucap Jongin datar.

Kyungsoo masih berdiri disana, matanya memanas ketika mendengar ucapan gadis bernama krystal itu. Hingga akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menangis?

"Oppa, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang ini, huh? Kenapa kau mau menikahi gadis jalang itu!", krystal meledak.

"Diamlah! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau selingkuh dengan pria brengsek itu di New york?", mendadak krystal bungkam. "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, kita putus saja...", ucap jongin datar.

"Mwo? Apa telingaku tidak salah dengar? Oppa, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku! Aku tidak pernah selingkuh dengan minhyuk, percayalah. Aku tidak mau putus dengan mu oppa. Sungguh..."

"Pergilah.", Jongin lalu masuk ke rumah dan membanting pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan krystal yang berteriak sambil menangis.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun, dia ketiduran karna menangis tadi. Matanya beralih menuju jam dinding yang digantung di atas meja belajar, baru jam 7 malam. Dia keluar dari kamarnya dan mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin. Ternyata dia tidak ada, mungkin Jongin sedang pergi keluar dengan Krystal pikirnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ponselnya berbunyi, '_Baekhyun_', kyungsoo segera mengangkat telfonnya itu.

'Yobeoseyo?'

'_Kyungie, aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu_.'

'Benarkah? baguslah.'

'_Aku sedang bersama Chanyeol oppa_.'

'Jinjja? Kenapa bisa?'

'_Kyung...aku berpacaran dengan chanyeol oppa_.', baekhyun berbisik.

'Mwo? Kenapa baru memberitahuku?'

'_Mian kyungie, makanya aku mau kerumahmu untuk merayakannya_.'

'Arraseo...Baekk?'

'_Apa_?'

'Chukkae.', kyungsoo tersenyum.

'_Ne, gomaweo_.', lalu mereka memutus sambungan telefon itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka pun sudah berada di rumah kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan chanyeol membeli hanwoo dan dua botol red wine. Karena tidak punya pemanggang, mereka tidak bisa memanggangnya dihalaman belakang. Jadi sekarang mereka tengah berkumpul dimeja makan sambil menunggu dagingnya matang di kompor.

"Jongin mana?", tanya chanyeol.

"Sepertinya Dia pergi...dengan seorang gadis tadi."

"Mwoooo? Maksudmu Krystal? Dia benar-benar sudah kembali dari New york?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Oppa, siapa dia?", tanya baekhyun penasaran. Chanyeol menjawab dengan ragu.

"D...dia pacarnya Jongin.", jawab Chanyeol pelan.

"Mwo? Pacarnya?... Kyung, kau tak apa?", tanya baekhyun khawatir.

"Ung, tentu saja tidak apa, Jongin kan menyukai gadis itu...Ah dagingnya sudah matang, ayo makan.", jawab kyungsoo terdengar seceria mungkin walaupun hatinya begitu sakit saat mengatakan itu. Akhirnya mereka menyantap semua daging hanwoo dan menghabiskan dua botol wine itu lalu mengobrol bersama. Tak lama kemudian ponsel chanyeol berbunyi.

'Yobeoseyo?'

'...'

'Neh, saya temannya.'

'...'

'Oh neh, dia ada disini. Tunggu sebentar...'

Chanyeol memberikan ponselnya kepada kyungsoo.

"Kyung, ada yang ingin bicara denganmu."

Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel itu, dan berbicara dengan si penelfon, 'Neh, aku Kim kyungsoo. Ya, dia suamiku.'

'...'

'N...Ne?'

'...'

'Aku akan segera kesana.', kyungsoo segera memutuskan sambungan telfon itu. Baekhyun yang melihat ekpresi panik sahabatnya itu bertanya.

"Ada apa kyungie?"

"J..jongin...dia ada dikantor polisi.", jawab kyungsoo lemah.

.

.

.

TBC

**Chapter 2 selesai! Semoga Reader-deul pada suka yaaa *kasih wink*, Maap agak telat gini update nya, karna tugas yang semakin menggila dan Nesu tinggal tulang nih dibuatnya *nangis dipelukkan Lulu :p * Thanks buat yang udah Read, Review, Follow dan Favorite chap kemaren^^ Jangan lupa R&R chapter yang ini juga yaaaa...**

**Nesu lagi tergila-gila sama lagu Moonlight dan Love Love Love...What a nice song and make my heart melted...fufufu *abaikan***

**Oh ya, Nesu pengen nanya, ada yang bersedia untuk menjawabkah? *silahkan PM atau review di chapter ini aja?* Jadi gini...Di ffn ini kan ada Traffic stats gitu, jadi kita bisa liat story stats juga...Ada yang tau apa bedanya viewer sama visitor? Trus itu ga boongan kan angka-angkanya? Hehehe...Thanks**

**.**

**Reply Time:**

**kaisoosarang** : Yeah lets spread our Kaisoo feels!...kkkkk. Hope chicken is your style, eh maksudnya, hope this ff is your style^^, Aku juga fans nya krystal dan f(x). Dia nya ga jahat-jahat amat kok sama kyungie disini. mungkin?kkkk...Kai nya juga ga jahat-jahat amat. mungkin?loh...Makasih ya sarannya, 'Neh' nya juga udah Nesu ganti sama 'Ne'...kalo masih ada mungkin Nesu ga terlalu merhatiin...kkkk thanks for review :)

**younlaycious88** : Kai tukang php emang...hehehe *peace*, dichapter ini Jongin udah ketemu koq sama kyungsoo. Makasih udah review^^

**dorekyungsoo93** : Ayo kita jambak Kai karna udah php-in kyungie *eh?*, thanks for review :)

**Kaisooship** : ga jadi END kok...hehehe, Kyungsoo is too good to Jongin, right? Tapi gitulah Kaisoo^^ makasih udah review :)

**fuawaliyaah** : kamu anaknya HunHan?kkkk...Maap, appa nya Nesu pake jadi Jones di ff ini, boleh ya? LOL...Btw, makasih udah review^^

**SiWonnie407mine** : Dichapter ini udah ada KaiSoo momentnya *maksa*, Thanks for review :)

**sehunpou** : 'jongin tay' kkkkk...*speechless* :)

** .16** : Jongin awalnya aja yang bandel gitu, tapi ntar kalo udah nikah jadi...um...gitulah *baca chapter selanjutnya*hehehe...Disini krystal udah nongol bentar...kkkk...Thanks for review :)

**rahayuni** : semoga chapter ini bikin greget karna ada Kaisoo moment nya^^ Makasih udah review.

**kaisoohunlovers** : sequel? Hahaha...maksudnya red night kan? Lagi dalam proses~ditunggu yups? Iya, kasian kyungie nya jadi mabuk-mabukan gara-gara si item itu*peace*, makasih review nya ^^

**Syfaslsb** : Kamu emak nya jongin? Kawinin nesu sama dia dong?~*peace* Jongin mah biasa, kalo ga ke club ato ga tempat balapan gitu-_- Iya, krystal nya selingkuh, di chapter ini dibilangin koq. Makasih juga karna udah review^^

**FriederichOfficial** : Kyaaaa~Makasih udah review:) Ini udah lanjut.

**yixingcom** : 2min nya bersyukur kyungsoo ke korea, jadi mereka bisa mesra-mesraan diJepang *melenceng...kkkk*, Kaisoo moment nya ditunggu ya, tapi disini udah ada koq...Thanks for review^^

**riia08** : sequel Red Night lagi dijalan*eh?*...makasih udah review chapter kemaren :)

**kyungie22** : rate nya M+++...hahahaha*serem*... Rencananya sih T+ aja, soal nya Nesu ga pandai nulis yang begituan(?!)...Makasih udah review and nungguin :)

**park min mi** : Sehun rada suka sama kyungie? kayaknya sih gitu...hehehe, ini udah update...Thanks for review :)

**And thanks to:**

**hye jin park**/ **me1214**/ **leon**/ **zoldyk**/ **15**/ **NH**/ **Kaisoo32**/ **exindira**/ **Al**/ **Guest**/ **LatteDyo**/ **Guest**/ **Guest**/ **ruixi**/ **Ah Jee Min**/ **Desta Soo**/ **minbyuliee**/ **rinzkudo**.

.

.

.

See you next time^^


	4. 3 Love and Hate

Tittle : Good to You

Lenght : Chaptered

Genre : Marriage life, Romance, Little bit Hurt

Rating : T

Main cast :

- Do Kyungsoo (GS)

- Kim Jongin

Support cast:

- Byun Baekhyun (GS-Kyungsoo's Friend)

- Park Chanyeol (Jongin's Friend)

- Kris Wu (Jongin's Friend)

- Huang ZiTao (GS-Jongin's Friend)

- Oh Sehun (Jongin's Friend)

- Krystal Jung (Jongin's girlfriend)

Disclaimer : Semua cast asli nya adalah ciptaan Tuhan, punya orang tuanya dan didikan SM ent. Tapi di ff ini semua milik Nesu *bbuing bbuing*~ Kalo ada kesamaan cerita dan tokoh mungkin Cuma suatu kebetulan aja, karna ff ini bertujuan untuk menghibur. The story is belong to my wild imagination about my precious couple, KaiSoo. So, don't bash or copy this ff without my permission...Say No to Plagiat!

**#WeBelieveInYouKris ;'(**

**Warning:**

'_Good to You-Chapter 3 (Love and Hate)_'

'_GS/Genderswitch/Cerita Pasaran/Marriage Life/OOC/Typo(s)/etc_'

_Just a simple story about Jongin & Kyungsoo's Marriage Life_

.

**Previous Chapter**

"_Kyung, ada yang ingin bicara denganmu."_

_Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel itu, dan berbicara dengan si penelfon, 'Neh, aku do kyungsoo. Ya, dia suamiku.'_

'_...'_

'_N..Ne?'_

'_...'_

'_Aku akan segera kesana.', kyungsoo segera memutuskan sambungan telfon itu. Baekhyun yang melihat ekpresi panik sahabatnya itu bertanya._

"_Ada apa kyungie?"_

"_J..jongin...dia ada dikantor polisi.", jawab kyungsoo lemah._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

.

"Mwo? Aku akan menyiapkan mobil ku. Bersiaplah.", ucap Chanyeol kepada kyungsoo dan baekhyun, lalu bergegas keluar untuk menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Setelah bersiap-siap, mereka pun bergegas pergi ke kantor polisi.

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai didepan kantor polisi tersebut, kyungsoo langsung turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam, perasaannya campur aduk saat ini. Kyungsoo terlihat panik dan mencari-cari sosok Jongin didalam sana sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, hingga matanya terhenti setelah melihat seorang pria yang sedang tertidur disebuah sofa. Kemudian dia mendekati pria yang ternyata adalah Jongin itu.

"Apa anda istrinya?", seorang petugas kepolisian menghampiri kyungsoo.

"Neh, ahjussi."

"Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, Kemudian mengikuti polisi tadi ke mejanya.

"Saudara kim telah melanggar peraturan keamanan lalu lintas, beliau mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan melewati batas dan dalam kondisi mabuk. Untungnya tidak ada kerusakan yang berarti dalam kejadian ini. Beliau hanya mengalami sedikit luka ringan. Kami hanya akan memberikan peringatan kepada saudara Kim, jadi setelah ini anda sudah bisa membawanya pulang."

"Ne gamsahamnida ahjussi.", kyungsoo membungkuk sopan kemudian berjalan ke tempat jongin tidur tadi. Ternyata disana sudah ada baekhyun dan chanyeol. Lalu akhirnya mereka pun kembali kerumah. Diperjalanan kyungsoo menyandarkan kepala jongin yang masih tertidur di bahunya, tangannya tak pernah lepas memeluk kepala Jongin, tapi sebenarnya namja itu tidak benar-benar tidur, matanya sedikit terbuka dan kemudian dia kembali memejamkannya.

* * *

Jongin baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya pagi itu, walau kesadarannya masih belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Matanya menerawang keatas menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit kamar sambil mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Setelah memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak dengan krystal, Jongin pergi ke sebuah pub dan minum dengan beberapa orang temannya, sepertinya mabuk-mabuk-an adalah cara terbaik bagi Jongin untuk melupakan masalahnya. Walaupun itu malah menambah masalah baru baginya dan membuatnya berakhir di kantor polisi tadi malam. Tunggu. Bukankah dia sedang berada di kantor polisi sekarang? Tapi tempat ini terlihat seperti kamarnya. Jongin kembali mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi saat dia berada di kantor polisi kemarin. Benar, mungkin saja chanyeol yang membawanya pulang karna polisi itu mengatakan bahwa jongin bisa keluar dari sana jika ada yang menjemputnya. Dan Jongin pun memberikan nomor chanyeol kepada polisi tersebut.

Sejenak ia meregangkan badannya lalu memaksa tubuhnya untuk duduk, tiba-tiba sebuah kompres terjatuh dari dahi namja itu, membuatnya menerka-nerka kenapa benda itu ada di dahinya. Namun, mata Jongin membulat saat melihat gadis yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya itu tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kedua tangan dilipat di ujung kasur sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya. Dan untung saja kasur tersebut tidak terlalu tinggi, jadi kyungsoo bisa merebahkan kepala nya disana. Mendadak tangan namja itu terangkat bermaksud untuk menyentuh puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan ragu-ragu. Tetapi saat tangan nya sudah hampir menyentuh rambut kyungsoo, gadis itu terbangun. Matanya tampak berkantung, karna merawat Jongin yang mabuk tadi malam dan mengganti kompres namja itu setiap 30 menit sekali hingga jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1, barulah kyungsoo bisa tidur, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dia ketiduran.

Kyungsoo mengucek matanya yang sedikit susah untuk dibuka karna baru saja bangun.

"Eoh, kau sudah bangun jongin-ssi?", ucap kyungsoo serak, dan kemudian duduk ditepi ranjang itu, mengangkat sebelah tangannya menyentuh dahi Jongin. Kyungsoo terlihat seperti sedang berpikir mencoba merasakan kembali suhu namja itu yang tadi malam terasa cukup panas. Sedangkan Jongin masih setia membulatkan matanya sambil menatap ke arah kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang menyadari raut wajah Jongin, segera menarik tangannya, dan mendadak gugup.

"S...sepertinya suhu tubuhmu sudah normal kembali. Kau pasti lapar kan? Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu.", ucap kyungsoo lalu mengambil kompres yang ada ditangan Jongin dan juga baskom kecil berisi air, kemudian keluar dari kamar itu. "_Aaakk, leherku_...", kyungsoo meringis pelan saat merasakan lehernya sakit karna tidur dengan posisi duduk.

Setelah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Jongin, kyungsoo duduk di ruang tamu dan menonton televisi sambil memijat ringan lehernya. Beberapa saat kemudian, jongin keluar dari kamarnya, sepertinya dia akan pergi keluar lagi, karna pakaiannya sudah berganti dan rambutnya pun terlihat basah seperti habis mandi. Namun sebelum keluar, dia pergi ke dapur untuk minum.

"Sarapanlah dulu, aku sudah menyiapkannya dimeja makan."

Jongin mengangguk. Kyungsoo melanjutkan menonton tv, dan membiarkan jongin menikmati sarapannya di meja makan sendirian. Tanpa mengetahui jika namja itu melahap sarapan yang dibuat kyungsoo seperti orang yang belum makan selama tiga hari. Sangat enak, pikirnya.

"Aku pergi.", ucap jongin yang telah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Ne...", kyungsoo mengangguk sambil memaksakan senyumnya. Kemudian berlalu ke dapur untuk mencuci piring. Dia sedikit kaget saat melihat piring yang berisi kimbab dan sup daging diatas meja makan itu bersih tak bersisa. Senyuman mengambang diwajahnya. Dan dengan bersemangat, kyungsoo mencuci piring dan melakukan pekerjaan lainnya seperti mencuci baju, menyapu dan tak lupa mengepel lantai rumah itu.

.

Sorenya, karna kelelahan setelah membersihkan rumah seharian ditambah dengan semalam ia begadang untuk merawat Jongin, kyungsoo tertidur di sofa ruang tamu, awalnya ia bermaksud menunggu jongin yang masih belum pulang ke rumah sejak tadi pagi, dia takut jongin akan mabuk-mabukkan lagi. Tapi tak lama setelah itu, bunyi bel terdengar, kyungsoo terbangun dan langsung membuka pintu itu, menampakkan sosok namja dengan kulit putih susu nya sedang berdiri dibalik sana. Dia tersenyum melihat kyungsoo yang mengcek-ngucek matanya seperti habis bangun tidur.

"Annyeong Noona, apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?", ucapnya.

"A...aniyo... Hmmm... Kau siapa?", tanya kyungsoo sedikit heran karna sepertinya ia pernah melihat namja ini, tapi entah dimana.

"Ah, maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan nama ku saat di pesta pernikahanmu dengan Jongin waktu itu. Perkenalkan, nama-ku Oh Sehun, panggil sehun saja.", namja yang bernama oh sehun itu tersenyum lagi. Membuat kyungsoo sedikit terpesona dengan senyuman namja itu, sangat manis sama seperti senyuman chanyeol oppa menurutnya.

"Oh, kau pasti teman Jongin bukan? Namaku Kim kyungsoo..."

"Aku tau, aku sudah sering mendengarnya dari yang lain termasuk cerita tentang noona yang memiliki wajah yang cantik, ternyata mereka salah..."

"Eoh?", kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Ternyata noona sangat-sangat cantik.", namja itu terkekeh, membuat kyungsoo mendadak blushing setelahnya. "Ah iya, aku ingin bertemu dengan Jongin, apa dia ada dirumah?"

"Masuklah dulu, akan ku buatkan minum."

"Ne...", sehun pun masuk dan duduk diruang tamu itu.

"Kau suka teh atau kopi?", tanya kyungsoo.

"Hmmm...Aku ingin minum kopi saja. Maaf merepotkanmu noona."

"Aniyo, tunggu lah sebentar, akan ku buatkan."

Sehun mengangguk, dia masih tersenyum bahkan setelah kyungsoo menghilang dibalik dapur itu.

"Jongin sedang tidak dirumah, dia tidak pulang sejak tadi pagi.", beberapa menit kemudian kyungsoo muncul dari dapur sambil membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir kopi. "Ini, silahkan.", kyungsoo meletakkan satu cangkir diatas meja didepan sehun.

"Terima kasih."

"Mungkin dia akan pulang malam, apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan? Katakan saja padaku?"

"Hmmm...Tidak juga, kami sudah janji untuk pergi ke pesta ulang tahunnya Tao-noona."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, tak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut lagi.

"Kau pasti sedikit terbebani dengan sifat Jongin yang seperti itu. Dia memang terkenal dengan image bad boy nya dan jarang sekali berada rumah.", ucap sehun.

"Kau benar. Mungkin lebih baik jika dia sering diluar rumah karna aku tidak tau harus bicara apa dengannya.", kyungsoo terkekeh. "Tapi Menurutku dia sebenarnya orang yang baik."

"Benarkah?...", Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Noona, Sepertinya aku harus pergi karna Jongin sudah disana, apa noona mau ikut denganku? Tao-noona pasti akan sangat senang jika ada Kyungsoo-noona disana.", bujuk sehun sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Tidak usah, nanti Jongin merasa tidak nyaman karna kehadiranku disana.", kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Noona bicara apa? kalau dia memang tak nyaman, biar aku yang bicara padanya nanti. Noona tenang saja."

"Tapi..."

"Ayolah noona, ini adalah pesta nya Tao-noona untuk apa mengkhawatirkan Jongin. Noona juga pasti bosan berada di rumah sendiri, benarkan?", bujuk Sehun kembali.

"Hmmm...baiklah, tapi, bisakah kau tunggu diluar? Aku ingin bersiap-siap dulu."

"Ah, ne. Aku akan menunggu diluar."

Kyungsoo kini sudah siap, dia memakai gaun one-piece selutut berwarna soft pink dengan lengan panjang, sedangkan untuk sepatu nya, kyungsoo memakai high heels berwarna hitam yang baru dibelinya, gadis itu memang menyukai high heels karna tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu tinggi. Saat menghampiri sehun yang masih menunggu diluar, kyungsoo merasa sedikit risih, karna namja itu terus saja memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ng...Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajah ku?", tanya kyungsoo ragu-ragu.

"A...ah itu, kau benar noona, ada sesuatu diwajahmu.", ucap sehun sedikit salah tingkah karna tertangkap basah sedang memandangi kyungsoo.

"J...jinjja?", kyungsoo menyentuh wajahnya, mengira benar-benar ada sesuatu yang aneh disana.

"Aku hanya bercanda... Kau terlalu cantik noona.", puji Sehun lagi sambil mengusap pelan poni kyungsoo, membuat pipi gadis itu kembali merona. "Kajja, kita pergi sekarang."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil berpikir apakah semua teman Jongin memang suka memuji seorang yeoja dan membuat pipi mereka menjadi merah? Dan akhirnya mereka pun berlalu dari sana menuju suatu tempat yang bahkan kyungsoo sendiri pun tidak tahu.

"Kita sudah sampai.", ucap sehun yang kini sudah memarkirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah... toko? Oh, bukan. Itu bukan toko, melainkan pub atau semacamnya? Mungkin.

Kyungsoo pun keluar dari mobil dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke tempat tertutup itu, ia jadi sedikit ragu apakah harus masuk ke dalam sana atau tidak. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara musik beat yang diputar cukup keras dari dalam sana.

"Noona, apa kau hanya ingin berdiri disana saja?", ucap sehun sedikit berteriak karna kini ia sudah berada dipintu masuk.

"A..ah ne...", Kyungsoo bergegas menghampiri sehun.

"Aku tau noona belum pernah masuk ke tempat seperti ini kan? Noona tenang saja. tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Ayo, mereka sudah menunggu didalam."

Namja itu benar, kyungsoo memang belum pernah masuk ke tempat semacam pub atau club seperti ini. Akhirnya dengan 'terpaksa', kyungsoo pun mengikuti sehun ke dalam sana.. Tak lama kemudian, suara musik tadi terdengar semakin jelas ditelinga kyungsoo, dia masih mengikuti sehun dari belakang.

"Sehun! Disini!", kemudian terdengar suara seorang namja yang memanggil nama sehun. Sepertinya kyungsoo kenal dengan suara itu. Walaupun Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa melihat siapa orang itu karna terhalang oleh badan sehun, tapi ia tau kalau itu adalah suara chanyeol.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Aku tadi ke rumah-mu kkamjong, ternyata kau sudah pergi duluan. Oh iya, lihatlah siapa yang aku bawa.", sehun menyampingkan tubuhnya, dan memperlihatkan sosok kyungsoo yang tersenyum canggung dibelakang sana. Sedangkan ke-empat orang yang ada disana kini tengah membulatkan matanya termasuk Jongin yang ekspresinya terlihat seperti 'tak percaya'.

"Yaaaaah Jongin! Kau bilang kau tidak menyampaikan undangan ku pada Kyungsoo tadi? Seharusnya kalian pergi bersama, kau ini tega sekali membiarkan kyungsoo pergi sendiri!", omel tao pada Jongin yang sedang menatap sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kyung, duduklah disini.", chanyeol menarik lengan kyungsoo agar gadis itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku mengajak kyungsoo kesini, sepertinya dia sangat bosan jika berada dirumah terus.", bela sehun.

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati sehun. "Bicaralah dengan ku sebentar.", bisiknya.

Sedangkan yang lain menatap ke arah dua orang namja yang kini sudah menghilang dibalik pintu itu. Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak karna menyadari perubahan ekspresi jongin.

"Kyung, kau tidak usah memperdulikan si kkamjong itu, karna ini pesta Tao, jadi kita harus bersenang-senang, eoh?", ucap chanyeol menghibur. Kyungsoo balas tersenyum.

"Tao-ya, maaf, Aku tidak tau kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu, jadi aku tidak membawa kado."

"Tidak apa. Kau datang saja aku sudah sangat senang kyungie."

"Jadi, kau mau minum apa kyungsoo? Wine? Bir?", tanya kris.

"Yaaah! Jangan mengajari kyungie-ku dengan hal-hal semacam itu! dia masih kecil, jadi tidak boleh minum.", bela chanyeol. Sedangkan kris dan tao hanya bisa tertawa.

"Yaaa chanyeol, siapa yang kau bilang masih kecil? Kyungsoo bahkan sudah menikah, sedangkan kau? Punya pacar saja tidak.", ledek kris.

"Dan siapa yang kau bilang tidak punya pacar? Tentu saja aku sudah punya, benarkan kyung?", chanyeol mencari pembelaan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Dia baru saja jadian dengan temanku, baekhyun.".

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku channie?", ucap tao kesal.

"Oooh, jadi karna itu kau sangat baik pada kyungsoo, agar kau bisa mendapatkan temannya, begitukan?", ucap kris lagi.

"Aku tidak begitu, kyung jangan dengar ucapan si alien jelek dari planet antah berantah itu.", balas chanyeol.

"Jangan memanggil kekasihku begitu!... panggil dia angry bird pemabuk saja...hahaha", tao tertawa diikuti chanyeol dan kyungsoo. Sedangkan kris hanya bisa manyun karna merasa kena batunya.

'_Drrrrtttt...drrtttttttt_', ponsel kyungsoo bergetar menandakan ada yang menelfon. ' _Baekhyun_'

"Aku permisi sebentar.", ucap kyungsoo menuju pintu keluar untuk mengangkat telfon itu.

'Yobeoseyo?'

'_Kyung, kau dimana_?'

'Aku sedang di luar, ada apa?'

'_Ah, tadinya aku mau mengajak mu makan. Tapi kau dimana sekarang_?'

'Dipesta ulang tahunnya Tao. Kau tidak kesini?'

'_Jinjja? Kau datang ke club itu? aku juga diajak chanyeol oppa kemarin, tapi karna diclub, aku jadi malas untuk pergi. Kau kenapa mau kesana kyung_?'

'Ceritanya panjang sekali Baekk, nanti aku telfon lagi, eoh?'

'_Arraseo, tapi kau jangan banyak minum, mengerti_?'

'Baik nona byun.', Kyungsoo pun memutus sambungan telfon itu.

Saat ingin kembali ke dalam, ia mendengar suara orang yang tengah berbicara dan seperti nya kyungsoo mengenal suara itu. Kyungsoo bersembunyi dibalik sebuah mobil dan mendengar pembicaraan sehun dan jongin tersebut.

"Kau tau apa yang sudah kau lakukan, oh sehun?"

"Aku tau, tapi tidak baik jika kau terlalu sering meninggalkannya sendirian dirumah."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak ikut campur dalam hal ini. Kau bahkan tak berpikir saat mengajak nya ke tempat seperti ini.", ucap jongin meninggi.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya tidak ingin dia kesepian dirumah."

"Mwo? Kau pikir kau itu siapa? Apa kau suaminya?"

'_Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menggantikanmu menjadi suaminya. Siapa yang tidak mau dengan gadis secantik dan sebaik kyungsoo-noona?_', batin sehun.

"Jadi kau menganggap dirimu adalah seorang suami yang pantas untuknya? Sedangkan kau tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti istrimu sendiri. Kau bahkan pernah bilang ingin menceraikannya bukan?"

"Jaga bicaramu. Aku memang pernah berkata begitu, tapi sekali lagi ini bukan urusanmu, dan jangan ikut campur. Aku bisa menceraikannya kalau aku mau, tapi tidak sekarang. Kuharap hal seperti ini tidak terulang lagi.", ucap Jongin, kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam club itu, diikuti sehun dari belakang.

Sedangkan kyungsoo begitu terkejut mendengarnya, tubuhnya gemetar karna tak menyangka jika jongin berniat untuk menceraikannya. Tanpa sadar air mata sudah mengalir dipipinya. Dengan langkah gontai, kyungsoo meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan tak tentu arah.

Setelah berjalan selama kurang lebih satu jam, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat warung kaki lima yang pernah ia datangi saat menunggu Jongin di restoran waktu itu. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk masuk ke sana, kakinya juga lecet karna berjalan jauh dengan high heels itu.

"Selamat datang.", ucap ahjumma pemilik warung itu. "Ah, bukankah kau ahgassi yang mabuk waktu itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah sambil tersenyum.

"Yaaaa, kenapa matamu sembab begitu? Seperti habis putus dari pacar saja. Kau itu cantik, _ahgassi_, jadi tidak usah menangisi orang lain, eoh? Duduklah, dan isi perutmu itu."

"Aku mau minum soju, ahjumma..."

"Ya ya ya...nanti ayah mu kerepotan karna menjemputmu. Pesan yang lain saja."

"Tidak apa ahjumma, aku hanya ingin minum satu botol saja. Aku janji tidak akan mabuk.", kyungsoo melepas high heels nya karna kaki nya benar-benar sangat sakit dan lecet.

Karna tak tega melihat raut kesedihan wajah kyungsoo, ahjumma itu membawakan sebotol soju dan gelas kecil.

"Karna kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan hari ini, ahjumma akan memberikan soju ini untuk mu secara cuma-cuma. Minumlah pelan-pelan. Eoh?"

"Jeongmal? Waaah, gamsahabnida ahjumma...", ucap kyungsoo bersemangat dan mulai menuangkan soju nya kedalam gelas.

.

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, tapi kyungsoo masih belum pulang. Jongin yang sudah berada dirumah sejak satu jam yang lalu pun terlihat sedikit khawatir karna gadis itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari club dan sampai sekarang dia masih belum dirumah. Jongin berniat untuk menelfonnya, namun dia tidak punya nomor ponsel Kyungsoo.

Setelah mondar-mandir diruang tamu seperti orang yang sedang menunggu keluarnya dokter dari ruang operasi, namja itu mulai merasa kelaparan sekarang, namun saat melihat kulkas dan meja makan, dia tidak menemukan satu pun makanan disana. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat membutuhkan kyungsoo sekarang juga karna tanpa disuruh, gadis itu akan menyiapkan makanan untuk Jongin, mulai dari sarapan, makan siang dan juga makan malam, padahal selama ini ia tidak pernah menganggap gadis itu dan hanya menikmati makanan yang telah dibuat kyungsoo tanpa merasa berterima kasih sekali pun. Perasaan bersalah mulai menghantui pikirannya. Namun, sesaat kemudian terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar. Jongin segera membuka pintu itu dan-

'_Bruukkkk_', -sosok yang ada dibalik pintu itu tumbang ke depan, tapi untung saja dengan sigap jongin menangkapnya.

'_Bau alkohol_', Jongin sedikit kaget saat mencium bau itu dan melihat kyungsoo yang sudah mabuk sekarang. Dengan segera ia gendong tubuh gadis itu dan meletakkannya di sofa. Jongin memandang wajah kyungsoo yang kacau dengan mata yang terlihat sembab seperti habis menangis ditambah lagi kaki-nya lecet karna sepertinya kyungsoo pulang tanpa memakai alas kaki.

"_Na..ppeun...namja...nappeun namja...Neo! nappeun saekki-ya_!", kyungsoo mengigau dengan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak pantas diucapkan oleh gadis sepolos dia, membuat Jongin terlonjak kaget. Jongin berpikir siapa namja yang dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo, apakah Yeoja ini punya kekasih?

"_Kau tidak tau betapa aku mengkhawatirkanmu? Tapi kenapa kau ingin menceraikanku...? WAE? Kau benar-benar nappeun namja_...", kyungsoo terlihat seperti ingin menangis namun ia kembali tertidur.

Jongin membulatkan matanya lagi, ternyata namja yang dimaksud oleh kyungsoo adalah dia. Dan sepertinya kyungsoo sudah mendengar pembicaraannya dengan sehun tadi. Ia sungguh menyesal karna telah membuat kyungsoo seperti ini, ia juga tak menyangka jika kyungsoo benar–benar mengkhawatirkannya? Jongin pergi ke kamar kyungsoo dan mengambil baju ganti gadis itu serta handuk dan kotak p3k untuk mengobati luka dikakinya.

Setelah selesai mengobati luka dan mengganti baju gadis itu, walaupun dengan mati-matian ia berusaha untuk tidak tergoda, namun dengan rasa penasaran yang telah memenuhi otaknya sejak beberapa hari terakhir ini, ia mengecup pelan bibir merah kyungsoo, bibir yang membuatnya penasaran. Jongin kembali mengangkat tubuh kyungsoo dan menggendongnya ke kamar. Saat Jongin akan menyelimutinya, kyungsoo kembali menginggau.

"_Tapi, aku menyukai nappeun namja itu_...", kyungsoo tersenyum dan kembali tertidur dengan lelap.

* * *

Paginya, kyungsoo terbangun sambil menguap beberapa kali.

"Sudah bangun gadis pemabuk?", ucap seseorang.

Kyungsoo beralih mencari pemilik suara itu. "Baekkie! Kau disini?", kyungsoo terduduk dan menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Eoh. Aku ditelfon chanyeol oppa, Jongin bilang kau mabuk, makanya aku kesini pagi tadi. Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan minum kemarin? Kenapa kau malah mabuk-mabukkan?"

"Ah itu..."

"Sudahlah, aku membawakan sarapan untuk mu, makanlah. Tunggu...Kenapa kancing piyama mu tidak terpasang dengan benar begini? Seharusnya yang ini dipasang diatas...", baekhyun membenarkan kancing piyama kyungsoo itu.

"Bukankah kau yang mengganti baju ku?", tanya kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku baru datang tadi pagi dan melihat kau sudah memakai piyama ini."

"J..Jadi...jangan bilang kalau dia yang...andwaeeee!", kyungsoo menyilangkan tangannya didepan badannya, mendadak wajahnya memanas.

* * *

Ini sudah minggu kedua sejak kyungsoo dan Jongin resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Tak ada perubahan yang berarti dalam hubungan mereka. Jongin masih dengan dunia nya, sementara kyungsoo juga dengan dunianya sendiri. Hanya saja jongin sudah mengurangi minum-minuman ber alkohol karena diancam oleh appa nya, dia juga jadi lebih sering makan masakan kyungsoo daripada makan diluar.

Hari ini kyungsoo baru saja selesai berbelanja di sebuah supermarket, sepulangnya dari sana ia berjalan melewati sebuah pet shop yang membuatnya terhenti sejenak dan tersenyum, lalu masuk kedalam toko hewan itu. Dia membeli seekor puppy (anak anjing) yang baru berumur 7 bulan. Puppy dengan bulu keriting berwarna chocolate milk itu terlihat seperti boneka, matanya juga bulat sama seperti mata majikannya yang kini sudah berada dirumahnya itu. Kyungsoo kemudian meletakkan barang belanjaannya didapur. Mengeluarkan susu kotak dan botol susu yang ia beli tadi, lalu membuatkan susu untuk anjing peliharaannya itu. Setelah selesai dia pergi ke teras halaman belakang tempat ia menaruh puppy beserta kandangnya. Namun tiba-tiba kyungsoo menghentikan langkah kaki nya karena melihat Jongin dari luar jendela tengah duduk dijenjang kayu itu sedang mengelus-elus lembut bulu anak anjing tersebut. Sepertinya dia juga menyukai anjing, pikir kyungsoo.

"Lucu sekali kan?", kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk bertanya dan duduk disamping namja itu.

"Eoh, kau baru membelinya?", tanya jongin datar dengan pandangan masih menatap anak anjing tersebut.

"Um, tadi aku mampir ke pet shop didekat supermarket...Kau mau memberinya nama?", Tanya kyungsoo. Jongin meraih botol susu yang ada di tangan kyungsoo tadi kemudian mengarahkan botol itu ke mulut anak anjing itu.

"Terserah kau saja.", jawab jongin seadanya.

"Kkamjong?", kyungsoo berusaha menahan tawa nya, ia tahu itu adalah nama panggilan dari Chanyeol kepada Jongin yang berarti bahwa 'Jongin berkulit gelap'. Jongin membulatkan matanya, karna mendengar nama konyol pemberian chanyeol itu keluar dari mulut kyungsoo. Wajahnya berubah suram seketika lalu menatap kyungsoo yang kini ketakutan setengah mati karena merasa bercandannya tidak tepat. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Jongin tertawa, membuat kyungsoo bengong.

"Beri nama dia Jjanggu saja."

"Jj..jjanggu? Lucu juga."

Jongin menyerahkan ponselnya ke kyungsoo. "Tulis nomor-mu di kontak.", ucap namja itu. Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel Jongin dan mulai mengetikkan nomor serta namanya lalu men-save kontak itu. Sesaat setelah itu, tiba-tiba ponsel jongin bergetar menampilkan nama 'Krystal' di layarnya.

Jongin langsung mengambil ponselnya dari tangan kyungsoo, lalu meletakkan Jjanggu dipangkuan gadis itu dan menyerahkan botol susu tersebut ketangan kyungsoo.

"Sebentar.", Jongin masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengangkat telfon dari 'mantan kekasih' yang masih mengejar-ngejarnya itu.

"_oppa...aku merindukanmu_."

"Aku matikan telfonnya.", balas Jongin datar.

"_Yaaa! Oppa aku belum selesai bicara_!"

"Cepat katakan.", ucap jongin datar.

"_Tao eonni hamil anak kris. Mereka akan menikah lusa, datanglah dan ajak istrimu itu_.", jawab Krystal.

"Mwo? Anak itu benar-benar...aku mengerti.", Jongin menutup telfonnya, Krystal mengeluarkan seringaiannya, sepertinya rencananya akan berjalan lancar nanti.

Jongin menghampiri kyungsoo yang masih berada diteras lalu duduk disampingnya lagi.

"Tao dan kris akan menikah lusa, datanglah."

"Jinjja? Waaah akhirnya keinginan mereka terwujud."

"Tao hamil.", ucap Jongin datar sambil memandangi Jjanggu yang sedang tertidur dipangkuan kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Aigoo, jangan-jangan yang waktu itu..."

"Waktu itu apa?"

"Se..sepertinya waktu itu mereka melakukannya diruang tamu.", jawab kyungsoo malu-malu. "Tapi bukankah mereka sangat serasi dan saling mencintai?", hening sejenak. Sepertinya kyungsoo sudah salah bicara lagi karna membuat suasana malah menjadi canggung. Dia berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.  
"Astaga, aku belum membuat makan malam.", lalu dia meletakkan jjanggu dipangkuan jongin dan segera berlari kedapur menyiapkan makan malam. Tanpa sadar Jongin mengeluarkan seulas senyum tipis di bibirnya.

.

Setelah selesai memasak ayam goreng tepung, kare, dan juga bibimbap, kyungsoo menata semua masakannya itu diatas meja. Terlihat disana hidangan itu hanya disajikan untuk satu orang. Kyungsoo dan jongin belum pernah makan bersama sebelumnya. Kyungsoo pasti akan pergi ke kamarnya atau menonton tv sampai jongin menghabiskan makanannya dimeja makan, dan setelah itu barulah kyungsoo yang makan. Kyungsoo hanya takut kalau-kalau jongin merasa tidak enak jika satu meja dengannya saat makan.

"Jongin-ssi, makan malamnya sudah siap...", ucap kyungsoo dari depan pintu kamar Jongin. Setelah itu kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi ke teras ingin melihat jjanggu diluar, namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara jongin yang sekarang sudah keluar kamar.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Eoh? Aku mau melihat Jjanggu sebentar."

"Kau belum makan kan? Makanlah bersamaku...", ucap Jongin yang kini sudah menghilang dibalik dapur, kyungsoo yang ingin menolak hanya bisa terdiam dan mengikuti jongin menuju meja makan.

Hening menyapa keduanya, hanya bunyi sumpit yang beradu dengan mangkuk yang terdengar mendominasi ruangan itu. Entah mereka diajarkan untuk tidak bicara saat makan atau apa, yang jelas suasananya cukup canggung disana. Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk bersuara.

"Aku tidak tau makanan apa yang kau suka, dan mungkin masakan ku tidak sesuai dengan seleramu, Jongin-ssi..."

"Asalkan itu masakan rumah, aku pasti sangat menyukainya.", jawab jongin masih fokus mengunyah makanannya.

"Aku banyak belajar dari eomma-mu saat tinggal di Jepang. Aku sangat mengagumi rasa masakannya. Walaupun begitu aku tidak bisa menandinginya."

"Ah, pantas saja setiap aku memakan masakanmu aku jadi teringat dengan eomma."

Kyungsoo bisa melihat raut wajah jongin yang terlihat seperti merindukan orang tuanya. Mungkin karna tinggal sendiri dan jauh dari mereka, jongin menjadi kesepian dan mengatasinya dengan bersenang-senang atau semacamnya. Yah, dan sepertinya kyungsoo mulai memahami sifat namja ini.

"Oh ya, rasanya terdengar sangat kaku jika kau memanggilku dengan sebutan '_ssi_', kau bisa memanggil namaku saja."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Jonginnie? Jongin-ah?"

"Ya, itu lebih baik.", ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum, membuat Kyungsoo terdiam dan ikut tersenyum setelahnya.

* * *

Sekarang tibalah hari dimana Tao dan Kris melangsungkan upacara pernikahan mereka disebuah gereja. Cukup banyak yang datang untuk menyaksikan pernikahan 'dadakan' itu. Baekhyun juga ada disana, duduk disebelah kyungsoo, sedangkan Jongin dan Chanyeol duduk di kursi dibelakang mereka. Jangan lupakan krystal yang tengah bergelayut manja di tangan Jongin, membuat hati kyungsoo sedikit memanas. Tapi dia berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya tersebut karena ada Sehun yang duduk disebelah kirinya dan selalu mengajak kyungsoo bercerita. Sehun juga berencana untuk mengajak Kyungsoo ke belakang gereja nanti karena ada sesuatu yang ingin ia perlihatkan, kyungsoo hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya, karena pikirannya sudah bercabang-cabang antara melihat Kris dan Tao yang sedang mengucapkan janji pernikahan mereka didepan sana, atau memikirkan tingkah krystal yang sedang bermanja-manjaan dengan Jongin atau malah menanggapi Sehun. Tanpa mereka sadari, Jongin sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya didalam hati, apa yang ingin diperlihatkan sehun pada kyungsoo nanti?

Akhirnya upacara tersebut selesai, sekarang semua orang sedang berada diluar gereja itu menyambut pengantin baru keluar untuk berfoto-foto. Tampak Krystal seperti sedang memberi kode kepada Sehun. Ya, ternyata Krystal menggunakan Sehun untuk menjebak kyungsoo. Krystal tahu Sehun akan membantu dan dia tidak akan bisa menolaknya, karena namja itu menyukai krystal, jadi dia memanfaatkannya.

Sehun menepuk pelan bahu Kyungsoo agar gadis itu menoleh padanya.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar noona?", ucap sehun sambil tersenyum manis. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengiyakan karena sudah berjanji pada sehun tadi.

"Memangnya kemana?", kyungsoo mulai mengikuti Sehun menuju belakang bangunan tua tersebut. Sesampainya di sana, Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik menghadap kyungsoo yang menyusulnya dibelakang. Sehun mengeluarkan seringaiannya yang bagi Kyungsoo terlihat sangat menakutkan itu.

"A...apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan?", tanya kyungsoo polos. Sehun mulai mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo berdiri. Satu langkah Sehun maju, maka Kyungsoo akan mundur selangkah, hingga punggung Kyungsoo menempel ke dinding bangunan itu, membuatnya tidak bisa mundur lagi. Sehun segera menahan Kyungsoo dengan tangannya agar dia tidak kabur. Tubuh Kyungsoo mulai bergetar, dia takut, sangat takut dengan sikap Sehun yang tidak biasa itu. Sehun semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

"Aku akan memperlihatkannya padamu sekarang."

'_Chu..._'

Sehun mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan kasar dan sesekali menggigitnya pelan. Sementara kyungsoo berusaha meronta melepaskan tangannya yang sudah dikunci oleh tangan Sehun, air matanya mengalir deras, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sehun semakin melumat bibir Kyungsoo tanpa perasaan, Tapi tiba-tiba...

'_Bugghhhhh_'.

Jongin datang dan langsung memukul sehun tanpa ampun, bahkan saat ini Sehun sudah terkapar jongin masih saja memukulnya, melampiaskan kekesalannya karena sudah melakukan itu terhadap istrinya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis, dia sudah terduduk ditanah.

"Kau brengsek sehun! Kupikir aku bisa mempercayaimu, ternyata dugaanku selama ini salah. Jangan muncul lagi dihadapanku brengsek!", Jongin meledak-ledak membiarkan Sehun yang kini sudah terkapar ditanah. Dia berjalan ke arah kyungsoo yang masih menangis menutupi bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak.

"Gwenchana kyungie, tenanglah...", Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan istrinya itu.

"A...aku mau pulang.", ucap Kyungsoo lirih. Kemudian Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal style. Meninggalkan sehun yang nafas nya sedang tersengal-sengal, '_Maafkan aku kyungsoo-noona_', batin Sehun.

Mereka berdua melewati kerumunan orang yang menghadiri upacara pernikahan Tao dan Kris, membuat keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian. Jongin bahkan mengacuhkan panggilan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dan menggendong kyungsoo sampai mobil, kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

**KRIS! Lagi ngapain sekarang? Sama siapa? Dimana? Kenapa? Koq bisa? *stress karna ditinggal kris* ;'( Nesu menghargai keputusan abang Kris eh Wu Yi Fan nantinya koq...Tapi kalo bisa sih dirimu kembalilah kepada EXO, Tao (?shipper kumat), SM, dan EXO fans juga. And I miss you so bad...trus kabarnya goods stuff kris untuk concert nanti udah ditarik, poster nya juga udah ga ada kris nya lagi... So, that's mean...? It just 2 years, what a short time for me to know anythings about him...hiks...OMG, Poor my heart... I'm nothing without you Kris...**

**Chapter 3 hadir! Makasih buat yang udah baca, review, follow sama favorite di chap kemaren. Don't forget to R&R again on this chapt *kalo bisa review nya yang panjang dan menghibur ya, karna lagi galau* lol  
**

**.**

**Reply time:**

** .16** : chapter ini udah lambat belom alurnya? Nesu ga pandai buat alur yang lambat-lambat gitu, cepet bosan soalnya..hehehe, thanks for review^^

**Kaisooship** : *aq suka review kamu...abaikan*. Bener, semua temen Jongin pada baek2 ke kyungsoo. Di chapter ini ada yang bikin cemburu Jongin koq...hehe, tapi itu malah bikin hatinya terbuka untuk kyungsoo sedikit demi sedikit...Thanks for review :D

**dorekyungsoo93** : bener banget, kyungsoo itu gak boleh disia-sia kan. Begitu juga dengan Wu Yi Fan *ngelantur*, makasi udah review ya^^

**kaisoohunlovers** : Nesu juga belum tau ini ff sampai chapter berapa...tapi kayaknya ga nyampe 10 deh. Ini udah update chapter 3 nya, thanks for review :)

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH** : hehe...ga apa koq, ini udah update lagi^^ Nasib jongin yang ditahan polisi ada di chapter ini. Chanbaek ga bisa woles, jadi ngebet dia-nya..LOL, makasi udah review ya :D

**Hyomilulu** : kalo ide Kyungsoo jadi badgirl, trus jongin jadi goodboy bagus juga, tapi ga bisa ngebayangin tampang polos kyungsoo jadi preman (loh?), moga langgeng ya pernikahan Kaisoo..yehet! thanks for review^^

**yixingcom** : Jongin ditahan polisi gara-gara maling hati Nesu *abaikan*...Makasih review nya :)

**sehunpou** : boleh juga kalo sehun suka sama kyungsoo *nah, emang iya*...biar panas itu kkamjong...Thanks for review :)

**park min mi** : Di chapter ini sehun udah nongol koq... makasi udah review^^

**Quint-B** : disini sehun udah muncul trus kenalan juga sama kyungsoo koq...chanbaek ga woles ya kan? LOL...side story dipertimbangkan *kalo lagi mood yaaa?hehe* thanks udah review.

**SiWonnie407mine** : hmmm...mian, kalo chanbaek ato kristao momment nya ga terlalu diceritain disini, Nesu lebih fokus ke Kaisoo soalnya...hehe, kapan-kapan mungkin ya^^, thanks for review :)

Maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu...**And Thanks to**:

**Hye jin park**/ **Kaisoo32**/ **Syfaslsb**/ **Guest**/ **ruixi**/ **soora**/ **Guest**/ **KimChanBaek**/ **overdokai**/ **FriederichOfficial**/ **park hyun soo**/ **nobitaNoru**/ **Desta** **Soo**/ **Kang eun seok**/ **Guest**/ **Bubble** **Tea 137**/ **rinzkudo**/ / / **Little Pororo**/ **kaisoojjang**/ **15**/ **yixingcom**/ **d**/ **SiscaMinstalove** .

.

.

.

See you next time


	5. Love Love Love

Tittle : Good to You

Lenght : Chaptered

Genre : Marriage life, Romance, Little bit Hurt

Rating : T+

Main cast :

- Do Kyungsoo (GS)

- Kim Jongin

Support cast:

- Byun Baekhyun (GS-Kyungsoo's Friend)

- Park Chanyeol (Jongin's Friend)

- Kris Wu (Jongin's Friend)

- Huang ZiTao (GS-Jongin's Friend)

- Oh Sehun (Jongin's Friend)

- Kim Minho (Jongin's Father)

- Krystal (Jongin's ex GF)

Disclaimer : Semua cast asli nya adalah ciptaan Tuhan, punya orang tuanya dan didikan SM ent. Tapi di ff ini semua milik Nesu *bbuing bbuing*~ Kalo ada kesamaan cerita dan tokoh mungkin Cuma suatu kebetulan aja, karna ff ini bertujuan untuk menghibur. The story is belong to my wild imagination about our precious couple, KaiSoo. So, don't bash or copy this ff without my permission...Say No to Plagiat!

.

**Maaf atas keterlambatan publish akhir-akhir ini*kneel down***

**Dan makasih banget buat yang udah bersedia baca, review, follow dan favorite di chap yang kemaren^^**

**Langsung aja ya...**

'Good to You-Chapter 4 (Love Love Love)'

**Warning:**

'_90% Kaisoo_/_GS/Genderswitch/Cerita Pasaran/Marriage Life/OOC/Typo/NC_'

_Just a simple story about Jongin & Kyungsoo's Marriage Life_

_._

**Previous Chapter**

_Jongin datang dan langsung memukul sehun tanpa ampun, bahkan saat ini Sehun sudah terkapar jongin masih saja memukulnya, melampiaskan kekesalannya karena sudah melakukan itu terhadap istrinya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis, dia sudah terduduk ditanah._

"_Kau brengsek sehun! Kupikir aku bisa mempercayaimu, ternyata dugaanku selama ini salah. Jangan muncul lagi dihadapanku brengsek!", Jongin meledak-ledak membiarkan Sehun yang kini sudah terkapar ditanah. Dia berjalan ke arah kyungsoo yang masih menangis menutupi bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak._

"_Gwenchana kyungie, tenanglah...", Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan istrinya itu._

"_A...aku mau pulang.", ucap Kyungsoo lirih. Kemudian Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal style. Meninggalkan sehun yang nafas nya sedang tersengal-sengal, 'Maafkan aku kyungsoo-noona', batin Sehun._

_Mereka berdua melewati kerumunan orang yang menghadiri upacara pernikahan Tao dan Kris, membuat keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian. Jongin bahkan mengacuhkan panggilan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dan menggendong kyungsoo sampai mobil, kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sudah 3 hari ini kyungsoo tampak murung dan tidak bersemangat. Kantung matanya pun terlihat jelas karena dia jadi susah tidur akhir-akhir ini. Pipinya yang dulu berisi kini terlihat sedikit tirus. Sejak kejadian itu dia hanya mengurung diri dikamarnya. Jongin mulai sedikit resah dengan sikapnya tersebut, kyungsoo selalu menjawab '_Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir_.' saat jongin menanyakannya.

Sore itu Jongin masuk kekamar kyungsoo membawa nampan yang berisi sepiring nasi dengan beberapa lauk serta segelas air putih.

"Makanlah.", Jongin meletakkan nampan itu dimeja disamping kasur. Namun kyungsoo berusaha mengelak dan bangkit dari kasurnya.

"Ah, aku belum membuatkan susu untuk Jjanggu hari ini.", tapi tangannya segera diraih oleh jongin membuat langkah gadis itu terhenti.

"Aku sudah membuatkannya tadi. Jangan mengelak lagi kyungsoo-ya."

"A...aku tidak mengelak. Aku hanya ingin bermain dengan Jjanggu sebentar...", kyungsoo tergugup karna melihat tatapan tajam Jongin kepadanya.

"Ya Kim Kyungsoo! Aku mohon dengarkan aku sekali ini saja.", Kyungsoo terdiam seketika mendengar kata-kata jongin, dia baru saja meneriakkan nama kyungsoo dengan marga 'Kim' serta mendengar Jongin memohon padanya, membuat hati kyungsoo bergetar, setetes air matanya langsung jatuh tanpa diperintah.

"Suapi aku.", ucap kyungsoo kemudian. Jongin terlihat sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, tapi setelah itu ia langsung meraih piring yang ada diatas meja itu dan mulai menyuapi kyungsoo. Suasana canggung merayapi keduanya. Jongin menjadi sedikit salah tingkah karena kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tak berhenti menatapnya.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu.", ucap nya lembut.

"Kau pasti membenciku."

"Ke…kenapa?", Jongin tergagap.

"Karena semuanya, karena terpaksa menikah denganku, karena aku... berciuman dengan laki-laki lain... Kau memang berhak untuk menceraikanku..."

"Jangan bicara omong kosong dan berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri!", emosi Jongin sedikit tersulut. Dia tidak pernah membenci kyungsoo, hanya saja dia masih belum bisa menerima-nya dan pernikahan ini, dan masalah perceraian itu, Jongin benar-benar sudah melupakannya sekarang. Jongin meletakkan piring itu diatas nampan dengan kasar sehingga menyebabkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget, sepertinya dia sudah salah bicara. Jongin berdiri dari kursinya bermaksud untuk keluar, namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel. Ia segera membukakan pintu dan begitu terkejut melihat siapa sosok yang ada dibalik pintu tersebut.

.

.

"_A…appa_?"

Tuan kim segera masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo , yang disambutnya dengan pelukan hangat oleh menantunya itu.

"_Appa_, kapan kau tiba di Seoul? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"

"_Appa_ ingin memberimu sedikit kejutan.", tuan Kim mengelus pelan poni menantunya itu dengan sayang, tapi dia baru menyadari sesuatu. "Kau habis menangis? Badanmu juga panas, nak."

"Aniyo appa, aku baik-baik saja.", lagi-lagi kyungsoo berusaha mengelak.

"Kenapa kau tambah kurus begini? Apa Jongin tidak menjagamu?", tanya tuan Kim. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menunduk. "Dimana anak kurang ajar itu?", Tiba-tiba saja Tuan kim keluar dari kamar kyungsoo, ekspresinya berubah penuh amarah. Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi tamparan yang keras dari kamar Jongin. Kyungsoo segera kesana. Dia melihat Jongin yang terduduk dilantai memalingkan wajahnya yang baru saja ditampar.

"Ya! Berdirilah! Kau anak kurang ajar, kenapa kau membuat kyungsoo jadi seperti itu, huh? Jawab aku!", Jongin masih terdiam, karena dia juga merasa sedikit bersalah.

"_Appa_ hentikan!", teriak kyungsoo sambil berlari kearah jongin lalu memeluknya seperti sedang melindungi namja itu. Air matanya keluar semakin deras. "_Appa_…aku mohon jangan lakukan itu padanya. Aku yang salah _Appa_, aku yang salah… Aku tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia, aku mohon jangan salahkan Jongin..._hiks_…", Kyungsoo mengucapkan itu sambil terisak, membuat ke dua laki-laki itu terpaku mendengarnya.

.

Malam itu setelah Tuan Kim menasehati kyungsoo agar menjaga kesehatannya, beliau kembali ke rumahnya karena besok dia harus berangkat lagi ke Jepang. Kyungsoo yang berada dikamarnya masih belum bisa tertidur karna memikirkan kejadian tadi. Matanya sedikit sembab karena menangis. Padahal Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Mata kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa dipejamkan. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan mengetok pintu kamar Jongin. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan Jongin sedang mengkompres pipinya.

"Wae? Kenapa belum tidur?", tanya-nya.

"Boleh aku masuk?", Kyungsoo lalu menerobos masuk, meninggalkan jongin yang sedang terbengong didekat pintu. Dia langsung merebahkan badannya dikasur milik Jongin itu. '_Hangat_', batin kyungsoo. Jongin duduk disofa dekat kasurnya sambil melihat tingkah aneh Kyungsoo yang kini mulai memejamkan matanya itu hingga akhirnya tertidur. Jongin menyelimuti kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur pulas itu, Lalu duduk ditepi kasur tersebut sambil menatap wajah damai kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu, aku bahkan mulai menyukaimu, kyungie.", ucap Jongin lirih hingga akhirnya dia juga tertidur disana.

.

Pagi harinya, mata Kyungsoo mulai terbuka dan berkedip-kedip beberapa kali agar bisa terbuka dengan sempurna. Dia sedikit meregangkan badannya didalam selimut tebal itu. Namun gerak nya terhenti karna ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di bagian atas pinggang dan melingkar di perutnya. Dia menoleh kearah perutnya dan mendapati sebuah tangan melingkar disana. Saat itu juga ia menyadari bahwa itu bukan kamarnya, melainkan kamar seorang pria yang kini tengah tertidur pulas sambil memeluknya dari belakang, Jongin. Tanpa aba-aba, Kyungsoo berteriak dan langsung mencubit tangan Jongin itu.

"Kyaaaaaa…!", teriak Kyungsoo.

"Aaarrgghhhh…Appo!", Jongin langsung terbangun karena cubitan kyungsoo ditangannya itu.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?", teriak Kyungsoo lagi sambil menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya yang masih berpakaian lengkap itu. Jongin meringis kesakitan.

"Ya! Kau bilang, 'Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?' Kau sendiri yang datang kesini dan langsung tidur dikasurku. Lagi pula apa yang kau takut-kan? Aku berhak melakukan itu pada istri_", Jongin terhenti menyadari kata-katanya yang tanpa sadar keluar dari mulutnya itu. Kyungsoo terdiam, pipinya merona. Hingga kesadarannya kembali, mengambil bantal dan melemparkannya ke kepala jongin.

"Kau pervert.", cibir Kyungsoo, ia kabur lalu keluar dari sana menuju kamarnya.

'_Oh tuhan, apa salahku_?', batin Jongin dengan wajah pasrahnya.

Kini kyungsoo tengah berada di dapur untuk mengompres tangan Jongin yang membiru karena ia cubit tadi.

"_Heol_, apa aku baru saja dicubit oleh setan? Lihatlah, mengerikan sekali.", Jongin mendengus berpura-pura kesal.

"M...Mian.", Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya menyesal. Entah kenapa semalam ia dengan santainya bisa tertidur dikamar jongin, padahal niat awalnya hanya ingin menanyakan bagaimana pipi namja itu.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikkan?", tanya Jongin kemudian.

"Ne, demamku sudah hilang.", Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kepada Jongin. Hal itu membuat debaran dijantungnya malah bertambah semakin cepat. Dia menatap lekat wajah manis Kyungsoo yang masih tersenyum sambil mengompres tangannya itu. Mata bulatnya, hidung mancungnya, pipi putih yang merona, serta senyum heart shape yang terpampang di bibir kissable nya. Bibir kissable? Sejenak Jongin menghentikan tatapannya disana, kembali mengingat saat dimana ia pernah menyentuh bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Manis dan lembut, begitulah menurut Jongin, ia bahkan masih bisa mengingatnya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah kyungsoo, membuat kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya karna merasa diperhatikan oleh namja itu sejak tadi. Kini wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa centi saja. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan membulatkan matanya, ia tidak berusaha menolak ataupun melarikan diri. Jantung keduanya pun kini semakin berpacu dengan cepat seperti akan meledak. Hingga suara bel menginterupsi.

"_Arrrghhhhh_.", Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya seketika lalu berteriak frustasi. Dia mengutuk dalam hati orang yang sudah mengganggu 'momen' mereka itu.

"Bi...biar aku yang buka pintunya.", ucap Kyungsoo gugup sambil berlalu membukakan pintu.

"SURPRISE!", teriak dua orang gadis yang ada dibalik pintu itu. Dibelakang mereka sudah berdiri dua orang namja yang sedang menenteng dua kantong belanjaan besar dan sebuah panggangan barbeque.

"Baekkie? Tao-ya?", Kyungsoo langsung memeluk kedua orang temannya itu. Jongin berjalan dari dapur menuju ruang tamu melewati mereka sambil terus menggerutu.

"Surprise surprise apa huh? Mengganggu saja.", rutuknya.

"Hei kyungie, ada apa dengan si kkamjong itu?", Tanya Chanyeol.

"Eoh? A…aku tidak tau."

"Yaaaa kyungie, kenapa kau gugup begitu huh? Wajahmu juga memerah, jangan-jangan kalian...", Baekhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Kyungsoo kembali memeluk mereka berdua dengan erat.

"Yaaakkk, Kyungie lepaskan... bayiku bisa sesak nafas...", ucap Tao pelan yang membuat mereka semua tertawa.

.

Sekarang mereka ber-enam sudah berkumpul di halaman belakang. Para yeoja tengah sibuk memanggang daging serta sosis, sedangkan para namja tengah asyik mengobrol didekat kolam renang.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Sehun akan berbuat seperti itu, pasti Krystal lah yang menyuruhnya, aku yakin sekali.", Chanyeol mendengus pelan.

"Kemarin ada beberapa temanku yang melihat mereka mabuk disebuah bar di daerah gangnam.", Kris menambahkan.

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin membahas pria brengsek dan wanita itu lagi.", Kris dan Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya serentak.

"Tapi Jong, kenapa kau sudah jarang pergi ke club dan tempat balapan sekarang?", Tanya Kris.

"Tentu saja, dirumahkan sudah ada yang lebih mengasyikan.", jawab Chanyeol melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan panggangannya.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Kau mau cari mati, huh?", Chanyeol langsung terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Aku tau kau mulai menyukainya kan? Buktinya kau sangat marah dengan Sehun.", tambah Chanyeol sambil memamerkan richteeth nya.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku tidak suka gadis baik-baik seperti Kyungsoo diperlakukan sekasar itu."

"Tapi baguslah kalau dia membuatmu berubah menjadi lebih baik.", ceramah Kris.

"Kau benar Kris.", ucap Chanyeol. Jongin hanya diam pura-pura tidak mendengarkan ucapan dua sahabatnya itu.

Sementara itu para yeoja juga tengah asyik mengobrol.

"Tao-ya, kalau kau capek istirahat saja dulu.", ucap Kyungsoo melihat Tao yang sedari tadi membantunya membalik-balikan daging.

"Gwenchana Kyungie, aku lebih nyaman bergerak seperti ini daripada duduk."

"Benarkah?", Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk.

"Yah Kyungie, cepatlah hamil seperti Tao agar kau juga bisa merasakannya.", sela Baekhyun yang langsung disambut dengan deathglare oleh Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Kyung, apa kau menyukai Jongin?", tanya Tao lembut. Kyungsoo mendadak blushing dengan pertanyaan Tao. "Jujur saja, tidak apa.", tanya Tao lagi. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk imut. Sangat menggemaskan menurut Tao dan Baekhyun.

"Aigoo...uri Kyungie ternyata sedang jatuh cinta.", ledek Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk malu menyembunyikan rona merah dipipi-nya.

Akhirnya ke 3 pasang yeoja dan namja itu telah berkumpul dimeja yang sudah terhidang dengan daging dan sosis panggang serta minuman dan buah-buahan diatasnya. Walaupun tidak terlalu meriah, Mereka tetap menikmati pesta kecil-kecilan itu.

"Uwaaaa! _Massitaaa_!", ucap Chanyeol berlebihan. "Baekk, Aaaa~", chanyeol kemudian mengarahkan sumpitnya bermaksud untuk menyuapi baekhyun. Yeoja itu mendadak blushing karna perlakuan kekasihnya tersebut ditambah lagi semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Dengan malu-malu, Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan memakan daging panggang itu.

"Yah yah yah... Kalian sedang pamer, eoh? Kami juga bisa. Kris, suapi aku juga, eum?", Tao melayangkan aegyeo pada suaminya itu.

"Dengan senang hati baby.", Kris mengambil sepotong daging dan menyuapi Tao-nya. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka, tapi tak lama kemudian Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris dan juga Tao beralih menatap Kyungsoo dan juga Jongin yang duduk bersebelahan. Seperti menuntut sesuatu agar mereka berdua juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"A...ah itu...eung, aku sudah kenyang...", ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kikuk, berusaha menghindar.

"Kalau begitu Kyungie saja yang menyuapi Jongin, bagaimana?", ujar Chanyeol, semua mengangguk setuju.

"Tunggu, karna Kyungie sudah kenyang, bagaimana kalau cium saja?", goda Tao kemudian melirik Jongin.

"M...mwo?", Kyungsoo membulatkan mata dan bergegas mengambil sepotong daging. Namun, saat ingin mengarahkan sumpit itu kepada Jongin...

'_Chu_...', Jongin mengecup pipinya. Membuat Kyungsoo membeku ditempat.

"Waaaaaw...", sorak ke-empat orang lainnya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar malu setengah mati dibuatnya, lihat saja pipinya yang sudah merah seperti tomat sekarang. Ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya itu.

"Baiklah, _Romantic King and Queen_ malam ini jatuh ketangan pasangan Kim!", ucap Chanyeol sambil bertepuk tangan diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Sedangkan kyungsoo masih menunduk malu.

.

Setelah jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam, pesta barbeque itu pun berakhir. Baekhyun-Chanyeol, Tao-Kris juga sudah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo masih mencoba untuk bisa tertidur di kamarnya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa terlelap. Mungkin dia harus ke kamar Jongin lagi seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

'_Tok tok tok_'.

Kyungsoo sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Jongin dan mengetuknya.

"_Masuk._", terdengar suara Jongin dari dalam kamar.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi, mungkin kasurmu yang terbaik.", kyungsoo mengangkat jempolnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tidurlah, aku akan tidur disofa diruang tamu saja.", Jongin mengambil bantal dan selimut dari dalam lemarinya, lalu membawanya ke ruang tamu dan tidur disana.

Sekarang sudah jam 12, dan Kyungsoo masih belum bisa tertidur. Itu aneh sekali, padahal kemarin dia bisa tertidur di kasur Jongin dengan nyenyak. Dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar itu, lalu melihat Jongin yang sudah terlelap disofa ruang tamu. Dia duduk dilantai didepan sofa tersebut, kyungsoo bisa melihat wajah Jongin karena kepala mereka yang sejajar berhadapan. Kyungsoo menggerak-gerakkan sebelah telapak tangannya didepan wajah Jongin, memastikan apakah jongin sudah benar-benar tertidur atau belum. Tapi setelah itu ia bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan ia sudah tertidur dengan posisi duduk dilantai menghadap sofa dengan tangan yang dijadikan sebagai alas kepalanya.

.

'_Nghhh_...', Jongin melenguh pelan sambil meregangkan otot tangannya. Dia terbangun karena suara berisik cicitan burung gereja di pagi hari yang memekakkan telinganya. Hingga tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh rambut lembut milik Kyungsoo. Ia membelalakkan matanya ketika mengetahui Kyungsoo yang tertidur disana.

"Ya! Kyungsoo-ya, bangunlah. Kenapa kau bisa tidur disini eoh?", Jongin mengguncang bahu Kyungsoo pelan berusaha membangunkan gadis itu dengan suara khas seperti orang baru bangun tidur. Mata Kyungsoo mulai bergerak-gerak menandakan bahwa ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya sambil menggosok-gosok matanya yang sedikit kabur karena baru bangun.

"Aaakkkk, leherku.", kyungsoo memijat bahu dan lehernya yang terasa mau patah karna disebabkan oleh posisi tidurnya itu.

"Kenapa tidak tidur dikamar?", tanya jongin lagi.

"Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur dikamarmu, tapi saat aku kesini untuk melihatmu, aku jadi tertidur disini juga."

"Mwo? Kau sering melihatku saat tidur? Jangan-jangan kau mengagumi ketampananku, eoh?"

'_Pletaakkkk_'

Ucapan jongin itu langsung disambut dengan tangan Kyungsoo yang menjitak kepalanya. Sesaat Kyungsoo ingin kabur ke kamar, tapi tangan Jongin dengan cepat menarik tangannya membuat Kyungsoo terjatuh dipangkuan Jongin. Tanpa menunggu protes dari Kyungsoo, Jongin langsung membungkam bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya. Kyungsoo membeku kembali seperti saat di pesta barbeque kemarin malam. Tapi sesaat kemudian Jongin segera melepasnya, lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang memperlihatkan ekspresi blank nya.

"Morning kiss. Itu hukumanmu karena sudah memukulku, kalau kau melakukannya lagi aku tak akan segan-segan memberikan hukuman yang lebih dari ini.", ucap Jongin setengah berbisik sambil mengeluarkan smirknya yang membuat Kyungsoo merinding lalu berusaha untuk berdiri dan segera lari ke kamarnya dengan wajah merah padam.

.

Sorenya Kyungsoo sedang duduk-duduk diteras halaman belakang sambil bermain dengan Jjanggu. Sesaat kemudian Jongin muncul dari dalam.

"Kyungie kau tidak masak? Aku lapar."

"Omo, aku lupa pergi belanja. Bagaimana ini? Apa kau sangat lapar?"

Jongin mengangguk sambil mengelus perut ratanya. "Kalau begitu ayo makan diluar saja.", usul Jongin sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya. Akhirnya mereka pun sampai didepan sebuah gedung dengan 30 lantai.

"Tu...tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah kesini...", ucap kyungsoo.

"Ayo masuk.", Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat sambil melangkah menuju lift. Kemudian Jongin memencet tombol 21, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menyipitkan matanya seperti berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Akhirnya mereka sampai di restoran bintang lima yang ada di lantai 21 itu dan duduk di dekat jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota Seoul disore hari yang gelap. Dan benar saja, kyungsoo pernah ke restoran itu sebelumnya, tapi jongin tidak datang saat itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang waktu itu?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ah itu. Kau menungguku?"

"Ya! aku menunggumu sampai restoran ini tutup, kau tidak tahu?"

"Mian, makanya aku mengajakmu kesini sekarang.", ucap Jongin tak berdosa.

"Dan setelah itu aku mampir ke warung makan kaki lima dan menghabiskan 5 botol soju.", kyungsoo melebih-lebihkan.

"Jinjjayo? Kau bisa minum sebanyak itu?"

"Ani...aku langsung tak sadarkan diri.", jawab kyungsoo polos membuat Jongin tertawa meledak.

Setelah itu pesanan mereka datang.

"Cepatlah habiskan makananmu. Setelah ini aku mau ke supermarket untuk berbelanja.", ucap kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka pergi ke sebuah supermarket yang ada di daerah sana. Kyungsoo sempat terpisah dari Jongin saat berada didalam, karna Jongin yang pergi entah kemana saat Kyungsoo tengah sibuk memilih sayur-sayuran. Sementara Jongin kini sedang memilih makanan untuk Jjanggu mengingat makan anjing itu yang sangat banyak. Kyungsoo melanjutkan belanja-nya sendiri, kini ia sedang mencari sabun untuk mencuci piring. Setelah menemukan nya, Kyungsoo sedikit kesusahan karna sabun tersebut berada di rak yang cukup tinggi dan tangannya tak bisa menjangkau botol tersebut. Namun seseorang datang dari belakang Kyungsoo dan membantu mengambilkan sabun itu untuknya. Kyungsoo berniat untuk berterima kasih, namun ia sedikit terkejut begitu menyadari siapa orang itu.

"Lama tak melihatmu noona...", orang itu tersenyum.

"Se..sehun...?"

.

Sementara itu, Jongin tengah panik mencari Kyungsoo karna sepertinya tadi dia melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Sehun. Dia takut jika Kyungsoo bertemu dengan pria brengsek itu lagi dan melakukan hal yang buruk pada Kyungsoo karna disuruh oleh Krystal.

"Apa noona kesini bersama Jongin?", tanya Sehun.

"N...ne...", jawab kyungsoo ragu-ragu dia tidak berani menatap wajah sehun dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Sehun yang melihat itu langsung menangkup sebelah pipi Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu gemetar. Ia takut kejadian waktu itu akan terulang lagi.

"Noona, maaf karna telah melakukan itu padamu. Kau tau? Krystal lah yang menyuruhku. Ini bukan keinginanku noona, jadi aku mohon maafkan aku..."

'_Jongin...kau dimana_?', batin Kyungsoo.

Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri didekat sana menatap kearah mereka, dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan seperti menahan amarah. "Tapi aku tak menyesal telah merasakan manis nya bibirmu, noona. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku tak bisa melupakannya. Mungkin aku sudah... jatuh cinta padamu?", Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo yang masih ketakutan.

'_Bruughhh_.', Jongin melepaskan pelukan Sehun itu dan mendorongnya jatuh ke lantai.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari istri-ku, brengsek! Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak muncul lagi? dan sekarang berani-berani nya kau memeluknya?", jongin bermaksud untuk menghajar namja itu, namun Kyungsoo memeluknya dari belakang, berusaha menghentikannya.

"Jangan lakukan itu Jongin-ah, banyak orang yang melihat.", ucap Kyungsoo berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Kyung, pergilah ke kasir, aku akan menyusulmu kesana."

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir takut terjadi sesuatu jika membiarkan dua namja itu disana. Namun Akhirnya Kyungsoo pergi ke kasir untuk membayar barang belanjaannya tersebut.

"Kali ini aku akan membiarkan wajahmu bersih tanpa memar dan luka lebam, tapi jangan harap kau bisa tetap hidup jika menyentuhnya lagi bahkan jika itu hanya sehelai rambutnya saja.", ucap Jongin.

"Aku hanya meminta maaf dan menyatakan perasaanku pada orang yang aku sukai. Apa salahnya?", Sehun kini bangkit berdiri.

"Kau menyukainya? Bermimpilah sesuka hatimu, karna dia milikku."

"Cih, kau malah terlihat seperti seorang Kim Jongin yang playboy dan suka bermain dengan wanita sekarang. Apa kau juga berencana untuk mempermainkan Kyungsoo noona seperti kau mempermainkan para wanita-wanita jalang itu?"

"Tutup mulutmu! Kyungsoo bukan wanita jalang dan dia istriku. Setidaknya aku tidak mencium istri orang lain dan memeluknya. Asal kau tahu saja, Aku tak akan pernah mempermainkannya. Jadi, sebaiknya lupakan semua keinginanmu karna aku sudah lebih dulu menyukainya dan aku tak akan melepaskannya.", Jongin pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang kini terdiam ditempatnya.

.

Setelah menyusul Kyungsoo, mereka pun berlalu meninggalkan supermarket itu. Jongin hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo tentang Sehun tadi, saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Dia benar-benar marah ketika Sehun bilang kalau ia menyukai Kyungsoo, entah kenapa dadanya merasa sesak dan tak ingin membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Sesampai nya dirumah, Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo ketika yeoja itu turun dari mobil, tak lupa ia membawa semua barang belanjaan tadi. Kyungsoo hanya bisa terheran-heran menatapnya. Ketika sudah berada didekat pintu, mereka terkejut karena seorang gadis tengah berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan pintu itu, dia adalah krystal. Krystal yang menyadari kedatangan keduanya itu, segera berdiri tegap dan sekilas melirik ke arah tangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang saling bertautan.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar.", suara Krystal terdengar sedikit bergetar. Kyungsoo segera melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Jongin yang sedikit melonggar itu. namun Jongin segera meraih tangan mungil itu lagi dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Masuklah.", ucap Jongin datar kepada Krystal.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga duduk di ruang tamu. Kyungsoo duduk disamping Jongin, tangan mereka masih tidak terlepas. Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit menyembunyikan badan mungilnya itu dibalik punggung Jongin, takut dengan Krystal, mengingat yeoja itu pernah memaki-nya dan hampir saja menamparnya.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?", Jongin memulai. "Apa ini tentang rencanamu dengan Sehun?", ucap jongin sedikit meninggi, ia teringat saat bertemu Sehun tadi.

"Aku minta maaf tentang itu.", Krystal menundukkan kepalanya.

"Berhentilah bersikap konyol. Itu hanya akan membuatku semakin membencimu saja."

"Aku akan berhenti sekarang, berhenti mengganggu istri-mu, berhenti mengganggu hubungan-mu dan berhenti mengejar-ngejar-mu, walaupun jujur saja aku masih menyukaimu... Tapi, aku kesini ingin mengatakan sesuatu... Aku akan tinggal di New York dan mungkin tidak akan kembali dalam waktu yang cukup lama...", kesedihan terpancar dari wajah cantiknya.

"Benarkah?", ucap Jongin. Krystal mengangguk.

"Tapi... Bisakah aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Bo...Bolehkah aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?", Jongin terdiam mendengar permintaan mantan pacarnya itu. Dia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun menganggukkan kepalanya, memberikan izin. Setelah itu mereka pun berpelukan, cukup lama, tapi Krystal segera melepaskannya, ia langsung pamit dan segera keluar dari rumah itu, setetes air matanya tampak jatuh dipipinya.

Sepeninggalan Krystal dari rumah itu, suasana mendadak hening. Jongin membaringkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Kyungsoo lalu memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Minggirlah, aku mau ke kamar.", ucap kyungsoo yang terdengar dingin ditelinga jongin.

"Kau marah?", Jongin kini membuka kembali matanya, dan menatap wajah kyungsoo yang terlihat sedikit salah tingkah.

"Si...siapa yang marah? A..aku mau mandi.", ucapnya belepotan. Jongin tersenyum. Kemudian ia bangkit untuk duduk, tangan kanannya kini menopang badannya dipegangan sofa yang ada disebelah kyungsoo. Tubuhnya ia miringkan membuat kyungsoo terpojok disandaran sofa dibelakangnya. Lalu jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kanan kyungsoo.

"Kau cemburu?", bisik Jongin terlihat menggoda Kyungsoo yang wajahnya sudah blushing entah sejak kapan.

"A...aku tidak cemburu... Oh, _Appa_?", tanya kyungsoo mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah pintu, gadis itu tau kalau Jongin takut dengan _Appa_-nya sendiri. Namja itu ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang ke arah pintu, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Dan Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana, dengan sekali dorongan tangannya, Kyungsoo berhasil menjatuhkan Jongin ke lantai. Tanpa berlama-lama, ia segera kabur dari sana dan mengunci pintu kamarnya, dari luar Jongin berteriak kesakitan sambil mengomel. "_Ya! kyung, akan ku hukum kau nanti, Aiiissss_!", Kyungsoo hanya bisa memukul dahi nya pelan lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, Kyungsoo tengah sibuk membalas sms dari Baekhyun yang baru saja pulang berkencan dengan Chanyeol.

'_Tok tok tok_'

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Kyungsoo segera membukanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kepalaku sakit.", Jongin memegangi kepalanya. Dahinya terlihat sedikit mengerut karena menahan sakit dikepalanya, mungkin.

"Tidurlah dikamar, akan ku buatkan teh hangat.", Kyungsoo segera pergi ke dapur untuk membuat teh. Setelah selesai ia membawakan teh itu ke kamar Jongin.

"Ini, minumlah.", Kyungsoo menyerahkan cangkir teh tersebut ke tangan Jongin yang sedang duduk dikasurnya. Kyungsoo lalu duduk disebelahnya. Setelah meneguk teh itu sampai habis, Jongin meletakkan cangkir itu di meja disamping kasurnya.

"Berbaringlah, akan ku pijit kepalamu.", Jongin hanya menurut lalu merebahkan badannya dikasur. Kyungsoo duduk disampingnya lalu mulai memijat ringan kepala Jongin dengan kedua tangannya. Mata jongin kini tak berhenti menatap wajah kyungsoo yang sedang memijat kepalanya. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit salah tingkah. Jongin lalu menahan kedua tangan gadis itu, hingga ia berhenti memijit kepalanya.

"W...wae?", Mendadak Jongin menarik kyungsoo hingga jatuh kepelukannya. Walaupun Kyungsoo sudah berusah melawan, tapi tetap saja tenaga Jongin lebih kuat. Jujur saja ia sedikit heran dengan perubahan sikap Jongin yang baik terhadapnya.

"Biarkan seperti ini Kyung.", Jongin mulai memejamkan matanya. Perasaannya begitu nyaman ketika ada Kyungsoo didekatnya, sakit dikepalanya pun mulai berkurang. "Mulai sekarang tidurlah denganku. Aku tau kau takut tidur sendirian.", Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan tanpa suara. Hingga akhirnya dia tertidur juga disana.

.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk mencari kerja?", tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang tengah asyik menyeruput ice coffee nya, disebuah kedai kopi.

"_Appa_ mertua-ku tidak mengizinkannya."

"Aigoo, enak sekali disayang mertua seperti itu.", ucap Baekhyun iri.

"Tapi tidak juga, aku sebenarnya juga ingin berkerja, kadang sendirian dirumah juga membosankan."

"Sendiri? Memang-nya Jongin tidak dirumah? Bukankah dia juga tidak berkerja."

"Itu lah masalahnya, kerjaan-nya hanya tidur dikamar, aku jadi tidak enak membangunkannya."

"Huft, sudah punya suami tapi masih saja kesepian, kasihan sekali kau."

"Terima kasih.", ucap Kyungsoo mendengar 'pujian' dari Baekhyun.

"Dan jangan bilang kalau kalian masih belum 'melakukan' itu sampai sekarang?"

"Melakukan apa?", tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Astaga... Kau ini benar-benar menyedihkan. Maksud-ku, apa kau masih belum tidur dengannya?"

"A..ah itu...Semalam dia menyuruhku untuk tidur dikamar dengannya.", ucap Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"Hanya itu? Apa dia tidak pernah menyentuhmu, melakukan skinship atau sejenisnya?", selidik Baekhyun gemas melihat Kyungsoo yang benar-benar payah dalam 'hal' ini.

"Dia hanya men... Ya! Kenapa kau ingin tahu tentang itu? Aku malu baekkie!", Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Kau mau tahu cara untuk memikat namja seperti Jongin?"

"Apa itu?", tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Puaskan dia.", ucap Baekhyun sambil berbisik, tapi Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengarnya.

Hening sejenak...

"Kalau kau tidak mau melakukan itu, mungkin saja Jongin akan meninggalkan-mu dan lebih memilih Yeoja yang sexy. Ditambah lagi wajahnya yang lumayan menarik, pasti banyak wanita yang menyukainya. Kau tidak mau kan jika Jongin meninggalkan-mu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "Tapi aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak sexy.", ucap Kyungsoo putus asa.

"Ah, kau benar juga. Kau bahkan jauh dari kata 'sexy', kyung.", Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Jangan meledekku. Cepat katakan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Hmmm...Aku tau apa yang harus kau lakukan..."

"Apa?"

"Kau masih menyimpan hadiah pernikahan-mu dariku bukan?"

"Ya aku ingat dan kau pikir aku akan memakai pakaian seperti itu?"

"Kau membuangnya?"

"Tidak. Aku sembunyikan agar tidak ditemukan oleh siapapun. Lagipula kenapa kau memberiku hadiah seperti itu? bahannya tipis dan sedikit transparan, aku tidak akan memakainya."

"Jadi kau menyia-nyiakan hadiah dari-ku?"

"Bukan begitu..."

"Aissss, sudahlah. Begini saja, aku akan memberi tahu mu tentang apa yang harus kau lakukan nanti, jadi dengarkan baik-baik, mengerti?"

"Ne...", Kyungsoo menjawab patuh.

"Karna kalian sudah tidur sekamar, menurutku itu adalah sebuah kemajuan sekaligus kesempatan yang bagus. Jadi, nanti pergilah tidur duluan, tapi sebelum itu ganti baju tidurmu dengan _lingerie_ yang aku berikan padamu sebagai hadiah itu, dan jangan sampai Jongin mengetahuinya. Setelah itu tidurlah dan tutup tubuhmu sebatas bahu dengan selimut. Biarkan seperti itu sampai Jongin masuk ke kamar dan tidur disampingmu. Setelah itu keesokan hariinya Jongin pasti akan tunduk padamu.", ucap Baekhyun mengakhiri penjelasannya yang rumit untuk diterima oleh otak polos Kyungsoo.

Kembali hening.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab? Kau mengerti kan?"

"A...ah...Ne, aku mengerti."

.

Kyungsoo dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti sedikit-pun dengan ucapan Baekhyun tadi. Yang ia ingat hanya memakai pakaian tipis dan transparan itu saat tidur. Membayangkannya saja Kyungsoo sudah sangat malu, apalagi jika Jongin melihatnya memakai pakaian minim seperti itu. Kyungsoo lebih memilih memakai sweater berlapis-lapis.

Sekarang ia sudah sampai dirumah, tapi tidak menemukan Jongin disana. Tak lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dari Jongin.

Kyungsoo membacanya.

"Syukurlah, aku tidak perlu melakukan seperti apa yang disuruh Baekhyun tadi. Tapi ada urusan apa Jongin disana?", ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengetik balasan pesan untuk Jongin.

.

.

.

TBC

**Chapter 4 selesai! Maaf ya update nya lama bangettttt... soalnya pas nulis yang ada part Kris nya langsung nyesek *eh?* Udahlah...Mari kita lupakan sejenak, yang jelas Kris itu milik Nesu di ff ini...kkkkk...**

**.**

**.**

**Ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi...krik krik krik *bunyi jangkrik***

**.**

**.**

**Oh ya... Yang minta NC angkat tangannya!Yoohoooooo...Tapi liat syaratnya dibawah ini:**

100 review, besok langsung nesu update plus NC dichapter 5. (Tapi ga mungkin deh dapet 100 review dichapter 4 ini LOL)

90 review, Nesu buatin NC di chapter 5, tapi updatenya 3 hari kemudian.

80 review, ada NC di chapter 5 tapi updatenya seminggu kemudian.

70 review, ada NC di chapter 5, tapi updatenya tiga minggu kemudian.

60 review, NC nya di chapter 5, tapi updatenya bulan depan

50 review, NC nya dichapter 5 sih, tapi update nya taon depan (?!). (Emang kagak niat nulis NC nih Nesu...)

40 review, NC dichapter 11 (Loh? Kan ga ada chapter 11?)

30 review, ga ada NC

20 review, Kaisoo cerai

10 review, Kaisoo bunuh diri

5 review, Kaisoo bunuh diri bareng Nesu

1 review, Kaisoo bunuh Nesu...

**Lalalalalalalalala...Ga tau deh yang diatas itu apaan(?!)**

**Nesu Cuma pengen tau gimana keinginan readers...hehehe...Tapi bisa jadi ga tergantung review sih...kkkkk...liat ntar aja:D**

**.**

**.**

Reply Time:

** .16** : Tau ah, sehun mau-mau aja dimanfaatin Nesu eh Nesir*nama kita mirip*Ngomong sama Nesir*. Kamu sadar dong Hun kan ada Han (?) Kamu mau Kaisoo cepet2 NC? Jangan lupa review sebanyak-banyaknya di chapter ini...hehehe *maksa*. Makasih udah review :D

**Shallow Lin** : makasih ya atas masukannya :-* Mari kita lupakan soal Kris dan berpura-pura seolah-olah dia 'masih' member EXO...Sayang banget Luhan ga main di ff ini^^ Thanks udah review.

**park min mi** : Alur chapt kemaren cepet ya? Hiks...kalau chapter ini gimana? Kyungsoo ga benci koq sama Sehun...Cuma Trauma aja...Loh?hehehe...Thanks udah review^^

**BubbleBlack13** : Hi ratih^^ makasih udah nyesek bacanya (?)...Nistain Jongin ya? diTunggu aja...suatu saat pasti ada masanya...kkkk...Makasih udah review juga^^

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH** : Nesu juga kangen laxy oppa, dia lagi ngapain coba sekarang ;'( oppa palli dorawa... hahaha, boleh juga tuh nyoba itung-itung member EXO di photo, tapi sumpah, Nesu pasti ngamuk(?) kalo liat angka 11...*ngamuk bentar* Makasih udah review ;')

**Syifaslsb** : Nesu udah bisa ngerelain (?) keluarnya Kris oppa dari SM, lama-lama capek juga nunggu ketidakpastian dari pihak SM atopun Kris oppa sendiri. Hidup Anti Galau!hehehe...Review nya menghibur koq ;')thanks

**DOtatsura** : Hidup KaiSoo Moment! Makasih udah review^^

**Bubble Tea 137** : Luhan ga main di ff ini ;') kalo chanbaek moments...hmmm...ff ini 90% Kaisoo...hehehe, tapi liat nanti aja ya? Makasih udah Review^^

**dorekyungsoo93** : Kyungsoo mabuk gara-gara frustasi banget karna Jongin item itu (eh?), tapi ntar ga mabuk-mabukan lagi koq, udah tobat dia nya..hehehe. Thanks for review ^^

**Kaisooship** : Tau nih Kai, ntar nyesel loh ceraiin Kyungie...Sehun emang suka sama Kyungsoo sama Krystal juga, aduh ini anak maruk banget, sama Nesu aja napa?kkkk*abaikan* boleh juga efek slowmotionnya *Nesu jadi ikut ngebayangin* Makasih udah review:)

**vionaaaH** : Hi salam kenal juga^^ Kaisoo moment nya pasti diusahakan. Thanks for review^^

**leehyh** : alurnya kecepetan ya? Alur cepet is my style *aduh, jadi inget Laxy oppa lagi nih* ding dong daeng...tebakan kamu bener...kkkk, makasih udah review:)

**yixingcom** : Kaisoo moment pasti diusahakan^^, mulai tumbuh benih-benih Love (?) nih...Thanks for review^^

**PandaCherry** : Iya sih, tema ceritanya pasaran banget... tapi Nesu lagi pengen buat ff yang nikah-nikahan biar ada NC (?)...Kamu pengen Kaisoo NC? Caranya ketik...*alay kumat*...kalo mau rating naek jangan lupa Review lagi yaaaa~ ^^

**yoow ara** : pengen rate M? Jangan lupa review chapter ini ya~~ Kalo kamu sama Kyungsoo, Nesu sama Kai ya?Lol...Thanks udah review ;D

**Maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu ato mungkin ada yang namanya ga ke tulis**

**org/ NH/ IkaIkaHun11/ Kim ChanBaek/ Iizzzz/ RiaDKS/ fuawaliyaah/ nobitaNoru/ 15/ sehunpou/ FriederichOfficial/ bulengondek/ ruixi/ Little Pororo/ exindira/ Quint-B/ Hany Kwan/ rinzkudo/ Keys93/ luhan8045/ EXOTICARMYsasha/ Guest/ Coffeus/ melee.**

.

.

.

See you next time^^


	6. 5 Give Love

Tittle : Good to You

Lenght : Chaptered

Genre : Marriage life, Romance, Little bit Hurt

Rating :** M**

Main cast :

- Do Kyungsoo (GS)

- Kim Jongin

Support cast:

- Byun Baekhyun (GS-Kyungsoo's Friend)

- Kim Minho (Jongin's Father)

Disclaimer : Semua cast asli nya adalah ciptaan Tuhan, punya orang tuanya dan didikan SM ent. Tapi di ff ini semua milik Nesu ~ Kalo ada kesamaan cerita dan tokoh mungkin Cuma suatu kebetulan aja, karna ff ini hanya bertujuan untuk menghibur aja. The story is belong to my wild imagination about our precious couple, KaiSoo. So, don't bash or copy this ff without my permission...Say No to Plagiat!

.

**Kyaaaaa...Nesu ga nyangka ternyata respon dari Readers-deul sangat luar binasa...! Cieeeee, ketahuan nih mana readers yang ngebet minta NC scene..LOL*Nesu juga koq*hihi**

**Karna review-nya sepertinya udah nyampe 80, jadi Publishnya sekarang aja ya...hehehe...**

**Sebagai rasa terima kasih untuk Readers-deul yang udah mau repot-repot baca, review, follow sama Favorite ini ff, Nesu persembahkan Chapter 5 plus NC!...Tapi maap banget kalo misalkan ga Hot sama sekali, soalnya Nesu masih polos ga pernah NC-an *ciyusss*kkkk, Nesu Cuma berguru sama ff rated M yang pernah dibaca sebelumnya *ketahuan yadong nya*, jadi jangan heran kalo adegannya pasaran banget*kneel down***

**Langsung aja deh...**

**.**

'Good to You-Chapter 5 (Give Love)'

**Warning:**

'99%Kaisoo/_GS/Genderswitch/Cerita Pasaran/Marriage Life/OOC/Typos/__**NC**_'

_Just a simple story about Jongin & Kyungsoo's Marriage Life_

_._

**Previous Chapter**

_Kyungsoo dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti sedikit-pun dengan ucapan Baekhyun tadi. Yang ia ingat hanya memakai pakaian tipis dan transparan itu saat tidur. Membayangkannya saja Kyungsoo sudah sangat malu, apalagi jika Jongin melihatnya memakai pakaian minim seperti itu. Kyungsoo lebih memilih memakai sweater berlapis-lapis._

_Sekarang ia sudah sampai dirumah, tapi tidak menemukan Jongin disana. Tak lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dari Jongin._

_Kyungsoo membacanya._

"_Syukurlah, aku tidak perlu melakukan seperti apa yang disuruh Baekhyun tadi. Tapi ada urusan apa Jongin disana?", ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengetik balasan pesan untuk Jongin._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

.

**To: Jonginnie**

_Berapa lama kau di Jepang?_

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin membalas pesan dari kyungsoo tersebut.

**From: Jonginnie**

_Aku sedang berjuang agar Appa mau memperkerjakanku di cabang perusahaannya di Seoul. Jadi sepertinya aku akan berada disini selama 3 atau 4 hari untuk mengurus beberapa berkas_.

**To: Jonginnie**

_Kau ingin kerja? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali_?

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin marah karna Jongin pergi mendadak, dan ia akan berada di Jepang selama 4 hari tanpa mengajaknya, padahal kyungsoo juga ingin bertemu dengan mertuanya di sana. Tak lama kemudian, pesan dari Jongin masuk.

**From: Jonginnie**

_Karna aku seorang suami, Jadi aku harus menafkahi keluarga kita chagiya,. Jaga dirimu selama aku disini. Dan jangan merindukanku_.

Kyungsoo terharu sekaligus menahan tawa saat membaca kalimat terakhir dari pesan itu, marah nya langsung lenyap seketika, ia membayangkan Jongin tengah terkekeh saat menulis pesan tersebut. Membuat kyungsoo menghela nafas berat, entah kenapa ia jadi merindukan namja itu sekarang.

**To: Jonginnie**

_Aku tidak akan merindukanmu. Oh ya, bilang pada Appa dan Eomma-mu, kalau aku merindukan mereka_ :(

Sesaat kemudian, pesan baru masuk.

**From: Jonginnie**

_Aku tidak janji akan menyampaikannya pada mereka, andai saja tadi kau bilang kalau kau merindukanku _:(

Kyungsoo terkekeh membaca pesan dari Jongin itu dan mulai mengetikkan balasannya.

**To: Jonginnie**

_Bukannya kau yang bilang kalau aku tidak boleh merindukanmu_? :p

**From: Jonginnie**

Benar juga :p

**To: Jonginnie**

_Kenapa sejak tadi kau meniru emoticon-ku_? :/

**From: Jonginnie**

_Kkkk_... _Aku akan menelfonmu besok pagi,chagiya_ ;-*

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menahan tawa saat membayangkan wajah 'mesum' suaminya itu ketika sedang menciumnya. Ia merindukan Jongin.

**To: Jonginnie**

_Ne, kalau bisa cepatlah pulang...aku merindukanmu._

Send... Tapi setelah itu tidak ada balasan dari Jongin, mungkin sekarang namja itu sedang bertemu dengan _Appa_-nya. Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafas berat untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

Sekarang adalah hari ke-4 Jongin tidak berada dirumah. Kyungsoo sejak tadi memasang tampang khawatir, bukannya malah senang karna Jongin bilang jika dia akan pulang hari ini. Pasalnya sejak terakhir kali mereka berkirim pesan dan Jongin berjanji untuk menelfonnya, namja itu tak menelfonnya sekali pun bahkan sampai sekarang, nomornya juga tidak aktif saat kyungsoo mencoba untuk menghubunginya. Seharian ini kerjaan kyungsoo hanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan, terkadang ia juga bermain-main dengan Jjanggu dihalaman belakang sambil melamun tak jelas.

Pagi berganti malam, kyungsoo masih menunggu jongin yang tak kunjung datang ataupun menelfonnya. Beberapa kali ia berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir diruang tamu. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, membuat hati kyungsoo mulai terasa sesak yang berujung pada matanya yang tampak berkaca-kaca. Ingin rasanya ia memukul-mukul Jongin jika namja itu datang. Dan memeluknya setelah itu. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah janji itu ada untuk dilanggar? Apakah semua ucapan Jongin dapat dipercaya? Atau hanya kyungsoo saja yang terlalu mempercayai namja itu? dan apakah Jongin juga memikirkannya sama seperti Kyungsoo memikirkan namja itu sekarang? Kyungsoo menangis memikirkannya. Ia duduk di lantai, bersandar di kaki sofa dan mulai menangis sejadi-jadinya seperti anak kecil yang ditinggal sendirian selama 4 hari oleh ibunya.

Namun Beberapa saat kemudian bel berbunyi, Kyungsoo segera menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya, lalu bergegas untuk membukakan pintu dan melihat siapa sosok dibalik pintu itu dengan tangan memegang bucket bunga berwarna putih yang menutupi wajahnya. Tiba-tiba orang itu menurunkan bunga yang ia pegang, memperlihatkan wajahnya lalu tersenyum hangat.

"Aku pulang.", ucap Jongin masih tersenyum. Kyungsoo tak menjawab, bahkan ekspresinya sangat datar. Jongin menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu terlihat seperti habis menangis.

"Kyung, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?", Jongin menarik tubuh gadis itu untuk memeluknya, tapi Kyungsoo menolak dan kembali menangis. Ia memukul lengan Jongin berkali-kali, sedangkan namja itu hanya diam menerima perlakuan dari Kyungsoo. Mata Jongin berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks... pabo-ya! Kenapa kau tidak menelfonku?... aku sangat mencemaskanmu...", Kyungsoo mulai memelankan pukulannya, yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang tidak membuat Jongin merasa kesakitan. Jongin kembali memeluk gadis itu dengan erat. Menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Mianhae, aku menghilangkan ponselku entah dimana. Aku bahkan tak sempat beristirahat disana. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karna telah membuatmu khawatir. Aku janji tidak akan seperti ini lagi.", Jongin berusaha agar suara nya tidak terdengar bergetar. Sedangkan kyungsoo masih menangis didalam pelukan suaminya. Tak lama, Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, ia menangkup pipi kyungsoo dengan kedua tanganya lalu mensejajarkan wajahnya. Jongin lalu mencium dahi kyungsoo dengan lembut. Menyalurkan perasaan rindu yang tertahan selama beberapa hari ini.

.

Sekarang mereka sudah dikamar, untuk tidur.

"Kau belum bisa tidur kyungie?"

"Eoh..."

"Kemarilah.", ucap Jongin yang sedang duduk bersandar dibantal.

"Wae?"

"Aku ingin menghukummu karna sudah memukulku tadi."

"Mwo? Aku tidak memukulmu dengan keras.", bantah kyungsoo.

"Memukul tetap saja memukul. Kemarilah, aku hitung sampai 3.", ancam Jongin yang penyakit jahilnya mulai kambuh. Kyungsoo terpaksa menurutinya. Sekarang dia duduk menyandarkan punggungnya didada bidang milik Jongin yang sedang melingkarkan tangannya diperut kyungsoo.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan saat aku pergi?"

"Tak ada...Hanya menunggumu pulang.", kyungsoo terkekeh malu.

"Kau sedang menggodaku, huh?", ucap jongin.

"A..aniyo.", Jongin mengecup puncak kepala kyungsoo yang menyandar di dadanya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?", tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

"M..mwo?", kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

"Tidak?", tanya jongin lagi. Lalu kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Kalau begitu katakan padaku."

"K..katakan apa?"

"Kalau kau mencintaiku."

"Ya! Aku tidak mau."

"Jadi, kau tidak mencintaiku?", ucap Jongin yang sedang mengerjai kyungsoo.

"Aniyo. Aku mencin...", oops, kyungsoo menutup mulutnya segera.

"Apa? Katakan lagi.", Jongin mengeluarkan smirknya.

"A...aku...aku mencintaimu...", kyungsoo setengah berbisik sambil menunduk malu.

"Ulang lagi. Aku tak bisa mendengarnya."

"Aku mencintaimu.", kyungsoo tengah merona hebat.

"Lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencin_", Jongin segera membalikkan bahu dan wajah kyungsoo menghadapnya, lalu ia membungkam bibir kyungsoo dengan bibirnya. Selama di Jepang, ia hanya memikirkan kyungsoo atau mungkin bibir yeoja itu? Dia benar-benar tidak sabar ingin segera merasakan bibir ini lagi, karna sudah membuatnya ketagihan.

Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa, tapi berubah semakin dalam. Jongin menuntun kyungsoo untuk mengalungkan tangannya dileher Jongin membuat jongin lebih mudah menikmati bibir lembut milik kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menutup matanya dan terkadang membalas ciuman yang didominasi oleh Jongin itu, walaupun matanya mulai sedikit mengantuk dan perih karna menangis tadi. Kemudian tangan Jongin mulai bergerak masuk ke dalam baju piyama kyungsoo, dia mengelus kulit punggungnya yang lembut membuat sedikit lenguhan keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

Jongin merasa oksigen didalam paru-parunya sudah sangat tipis, membuatnya mau tak mau harus melepaskan tautan itu. Lalu menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Kemudian ia berniat melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat terhenti tadi. Tapi, tiba-tiba-

'_Brukkk_', -kyungsoo jatuh tertidur didada Jongin, membuat jongin tertawa melihatnya yang langsung tertidur saat ciuman itu bahkan belum berakhir. Kemudian Jongin ikut berbaring tanpa memindahkan kyungsoo kesampingnya.

"Aku juga, Kyung.", Setelah itu Jongin pun ikut tertidur sambil memeluk Kyungsoo diatasnya.

.

Paginya kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya karna mendengar bunyi bising dari luar kamar, terdengar seperti bunyi mesin. Ia duduk lalu mengusap mata nya yang sedikit sembab. Kemudian kyungsoo berjalan keluar kamar bermaksud pergi ke dapur untuk minum dan penasaran dengan bunyi bising tadi. Ternyata Jongin tengah membersihkan rumah, tangannya sibuk menggerakkan mesin vacuum cleaner kesana kemari, sementara mulut dan hidungnya ditutup dengan masker.

"Kau sudah bangun chagi?", Jongin mematikan mesin vacuum cleaner itu.

"Yah...Jongin, K...kau...kau sedang apa?", kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Aku sedang bersemangat, dan kau tidak usah mengerjakan apapun hari ini karna aku yang akan melakukannya."

"Jinjja?", setelah itu kyungsoo langsung kedapur sambil mengangguk-angguk. Begitu membuka kulkas ia kembali terkejut.

"Jongin-ah! Kemana semua bir kalengmu yang ada dikulkas?", tanya kyungsoo sedikit berteriak kepada jongin yang ada diruang tamu. Lalu jongin mengikutinya ke dapur.

"Aku membuangnya.", jawabnya santai.

"W...wae?", tanya kyungsoo sedikit penasaran.

"Aku hanya ingin berhenti."

"Jinjjayo? Wahhhh.", kyungsoo terkagum-kagum.

"Sarapanlah, aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan."

Kyungsoo kembali melotot karna perubahan Jongin hari ini. Apa kepalanya sudah terbentur saat berada di Jepang kemarin?

"Mwo? Kau juga membuatkan sarapan? Aku tidak percaya..."

Jongin tersenyum bangga.

"Aku hanya memanggang beberapa roti tawar dengan telur mata sapi dan juga segelas susu.", kyungsoo tersenyum dan segera menikmati sarapan yang sudah dibuatkan Jongin yang kini duduk didepannya.

"Telurnya sedikit gosong.", Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, berharap istrinya suka dengan hidangan yang baru pertama kali ia buatkan untuk orang lain itu.

"Gwenchana, menurutku cukup enak.", kyungsoo melahap sarapannya.

"Kyung, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Ne? Apa?"

"Ng... kau tahu, akhirnya Appa memberiku pekerjaan diperusahaannya yang ada di Seoul mulai minggu depan."

"Benarkah? Baguslah.", kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi, dia tidak menerimaku secara cuma-cuma... Appa meminta imbalan agar aku bisa kerja disana.", ucap Jongin ragu-ragu.

"Imbalan apa?", tanya kyungsoo sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"D...dia... dia ingin...", jongin menggaruk kepalanya frustasi, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Dia ingin...seorang cucu perempuan..."

'_Uhuukkk uhukkkk_', Kyungsoo terbatuk, untung saja ia sudah menelan makannya hingga tak tersembur keluar. Jongin lalu menyodorkan se-gelas susu yang ada disana. Lalu Kyungsoo meminumnya dengan perlahan. Mengatur nafasnya.

"M...mwo?", kyungsoo menyadari maksud pembicaraan Jongin, kemudian membulatkan matanya, ternyata Jongin melakukan semua ini karna ada 'maunya'.

"Appa bahkan sudah mengurus semua keperluan untuk bulan madu kita di pulau pribadi miliknya besok."

"Ta...tapi...", pipi kyungsoo memerah.

"Kau tidak kasihan padaku? Appa pasti akan memarahiku lagi dan mengataiku seorang suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab...", Jongin pura-pura memasang tampang menyedihkannya, kyungsoo terlihat berpikir.

"Tapi jongin... aku..."

Jongin menggenggam tangan istrinya itu.

"Gwenchana kyungie, aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap. Kita bisa berlibur kesana besok, lagipula aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan liburanku sebelum masuk kerja minggu depan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mendengar ucapan jongin.

"Baiklah... Lagipula aku sedikit bosan jika berada dirumah saja."

Jongin tersenyum, dalam hatinya ia berteriak penuh kemenangan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, setelah menempuh perjalanan darat dan air selama 3 jam, merekapun sampai dipulau kecil dekat pulau _yeongjong_ itu. Mereka akan menginap disebuah villa milik Tuan kim selama 4 hari.

Beberapa pelayan telah menunggu didekat villa tersebut untuk menyambut mereka. Setelah berberes dikamar, kyungsoo berbaring disebuah kasur empuk yang terdapat beberapa kelopak bunga diatasnya.

"Kau lelah?", tanya Jongin mendekat.

"Kepalaku agak pusing. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar."

Jongin ikut berbaring disebelah kyungsoo, tangannya menangkup sebelah pipi kyungsoo dan membelainya lembut.

"Kau cantik." Bisiknya ditelinga kyungsoo, membuatnya sedikit kegelian lalu spontan ia memukul lengan Jongin cukup keras.

"Aaakkkkk, appo! YA! Kyungie, kau memukulku lagi? Awas saja, akan ku hukum kau nanti sampai pagi. Aisssss...", Jongin menyeringai sambil mengelus lengannya.

"Pervert!", ucap kyungsoo lalu ia segera menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut tebal lalu tidur. Jongin tertawa melihat tingkah kyungsoo kalau sedang dikerjai itu dan membiarkan gadis itu beristirahat.

.

Malamnya mereka makan malam ala candle light dinner yang telah dipersiapkan oleh para pelayan sebelumnya didekat kolam renang di penginapan itu. Alunan musik klasik pun menambah suasana romantis disana. Kyungsoo tampak begitu senang, senyuman tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya sejak tadi.

"Kau kenapa? Dari tadi tidak berhenti tersenyum?", tanya jongin.

"Aniya...aku hanya merasa sangat sangat bahagia sekarang ini.", kyungsoo terkekeh pelan.

"Benarkah?... Mau berdansa?", Jongin berdiri lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke tangan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menyambut tangan jongin.

"Tapi aku tak bisa berdansa.", ucap kyungsoo kemudian.

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengalungkan kedua tangan kyungsoo ke lehernya, kemudian tangannya sendiri memegangi pinggang ramping milik yeoja itu. Kedua nya pun mulai berdansa mengikuti alunan musik klasik yang tadi diputar dengan gerakan random. Kyungsoo terlihat malu-malu, pipinya kembali merona, dia tidak berani menatap wajah jongin yang kini sedang menatapnya tajam tanpa berkedip.

"Lihat aku.", ucap Jongin dengan suara beratnya.

"Ah? Eo..eoh...", kyungsoo salah tingkah dibuatnya. Jongin hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Kyungsoo pun balas menatap Jongin, walaupun ia benar-benar merasa sangat gugup saat ini. Mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Jongin bersuara.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih pada Appa."

"Kenapa?", tanya kyungsoo sedikit penasaran.

"Karna sudah menikahkanku denganmu.", jongin kembali tertawa melihat reaksi pada pipi kyungsoo yang bertambah merah. "Awalnya aku tidak begitu menyukaimu dan juga pernikahan paksa ini, tapi lama kelamaan aku melihat sesuatu yang berbeda pada dirimu. Sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak yakin itu apa, yang pasti itu membuatku menjadi penasaran dan akhirnya tertarik denganmu."

"Kau sedang menggombal tuan muda kim?", kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Aku serius, Nona Kim.", ucap jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku dulunya memang seorang berandal yang suka bersenang-senang, tapi sekarang aku ingin merubahnya. Karenamu dan juga demi dirimu, kyungsoo-ya.", kyungsoo merasa tersentuh karna pernyataan jongin barusan. Dia bisa melihat keyakinan didalam mata jongin.

"Terima kasih sudah berubah jadi Jongin yang manis.", ia menarik tengkuk jongin dengan kedua tangannya, lalu kyungsoo mengecup pipi namja itu sekilas. Membuat Jongin tiba-tiba membeku ditempatnya berdiri.

"K..kau, kau sedang menggodaku, hm?", jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah kyungsoo, kemudian langsung menciumi bibir lembut yang sudah menjadi candu bagi seorang Kim Jongin itu. Jongin melumat bibir Kyungsoo cukup lama, Kyungsoo memejamkan mata menikmati lumatan yang memabukkan itu, lututnya menjadi lemas seketika tapi untung saja Jongin menahan pinggangnya. Tak lama, kyungsoo melepas ciuman itu karna pasokan oksigen diparu-paru nya yang sudah menipis.

"Kita lanjutkan dikamar.", Jongin mengeluarkan smirknya lalu menggendong kyungsoo ala bridal style.

"Ya! Kkamjong, lepaskan aku!", kyungsoo memukul dada jongin, yang hanya dianggapnya sebagai angin lalu.

Sesampai nya dikamar, Jongin menidurkan tubuh kyungsoo yang ia gendong tadi diatas kasur dan mulai menindihnya.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini, chagi.", ia pun kembali mencium bibir kyungsoo, kali ini terlihat sedikit lebih panas. Sampai-sampai Kyungsoo mengeluarkan lenguhan beberapa kali dari mulutnya. Tangan kiri jongin mulai bergerak-gerak diatas perut rata milik kyungsoo, sehingga ia merasa sedikit kegelian. Sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menahan badannya. Tampak keringat mulai jatuh dari pelipis keduanya, menandakan seberapa panasnya suasana disana. Tak lama kemudian, keduanya kembali melepaskan tautan itu karna mereka butuh menghirup oksigen. Jongin menatap wajah kyungsoo yang sudah merah menggoda, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, bibirnya juga terlihat sedikit bengkak dan memerah. Kemudian jongin menurunkan pandangannya ke leher putih kyungsoo yang sedikit terekspos itu, tanpa berlama-lama, jongin segera menurunkan kepalanya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma kyungsoo. Ia mulai mengecup pelan leher itu, kemudian menjilat, menggigit dan menghisapnya, melukis tanda kepemilikan disana. Kyungsoo menegang, ia yang sejak tadi berusaha menahan rasa geli dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas sprei kasur itu kuat-kuat, karna sudah tak tahan lagi menahan sensasi yang diberikan oleh Jongin padanya, kyungsoo pun mengeluarkan desahan yang sejak tadi susah payah ia tahan.

"_Eungghhhhhh_..."

Jongin yang mendengar itu segera melepaskan ciuman dileher Kyungsoo yang terlihat sudah memerah. Dia menatap wajah kyungsoo lalu membelai pipinya. Jujur saja desahan yang keluar dari mulut kyungsoo tadi sukses membuatnya benar-benar 'terangsang'. Tapi ia berusaha mengendalikannya, karna mungkin Kyungsoo masih belum siap melakukannya malam ini.

"Kau sudah mengantuk chagi? Kau mau tidur sekarang?", Jongin kembali membelai pipi gadis itu dengan lembut, membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Jongin.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala, walau tak bisa dipungkiri, ia menginginkan lebih. "Maafkan aku...", ucap kyungsoo sedikit menyesal, karna dia benar-benar belum siap.

"Tidak apa... Aku akan menunggumu.", Jongin tersenyum hangat dan menjauh dari atas tubuh Kyungsoo. Kemudian mereka tidur sambil memunggungi satu sama lain.

* * *

Setelah bangun tadi pagi, kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri dipinggir pantai, sedangkan Jongin masih tertidur lelap divilla. Jujur saja ia merasa bersalah pada Jongin. Dia takut jika Jongin akan pergi meninggalkannya karna gadis lain seperti yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun padanya. Tapi yang Kyungsoo tau, orang yang melakukan hubungan seperti itu, adalah sepasang suami-istri yang saling mencintai satu sama lain. Jadi, pertanyaan yang ada dikepala Kyungsoo sekarang ini adalah, Apakah Jongin juga mencintainya? Kyungsoo bahkan tidak pernah mendengar pernyataan cinta dari mulut suaminya itu. Yang ada hanya Kyungsoo saja yang pernah menyatakannya pada Jongin. Walaupun waktu itu, ia dipaksa oleh Jongin, tapi Kyungsoo tulus saat mengatakannya.

'_Drrrtttt...drrttttttt_...', ponselnya berbunyi. Telfon dari Baekhyun.

"Apa?", jawab Kyungsoo malas.

'_Yah! Kenapa suaramu seperti itu? Apa aku mengganggu_?'

"Tidak juga."

'_Kau sedang apa sekarang, kyung_?'

"Hanya berjalan-jalan di pinggir pantai."

'_Bagaimana dengan honeymoon kalian? Apakah berhasil_?'

"Hmm kupikir, ini gagal... Awalnya sangat menyenangkan, tapi sekarang suasananya mendadak suram."

'_Kau bicara apa? aku tidak mengerti_.'

"Sepertinya aku sudah berbuat salah pada Jongin. Aissss...Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

'_Tunggu, jangan bilang kau sedang jalan-jalan dipantai sendirian_?'

"Um, aku sendiri. Jongin masih tidur dikamar. Memangnya kenapa?"

'_Ya ya ya! Apa itu yang disebut dengan bulan madu? Seharusnya kalian menghabiskan waktu berdua. Atau jangan-jangan kalian bertengkar_?'

"Kami tidak bertengkar. Hanya saja aku merasa tidak enak dengannya."

'_Jadi apa yang salah_?', Baekhyun mulai naik darah diseberang sana.

"Tadi malam kami hampir...melakukan itu..."

'_Hampir? Berarti tidak jadi sama sekali_?'

"Um...Aku bilang kalau aku belum siap...", Sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya, jika tidak ingin tuli seketika saat mendengar suara amukan Baekhyun.

'... _Ya! Yeobeoseyo? Yeobeoseyo? Kyung, kau tidak mendengarkanku_?'

"A...aku dengar...", Kyungsoo mendekatkan ponselnya kembali ke telinga.

'_Oh hayolah kyung, kau bukan lagi seorang remaja yang baru saja kasmaran dan ingat, kau itu sudah menikah. Lalu sampai kapan kau siap? Sampai rambutmu sudah memutih? Sampai kulit mu keriput_?'

"Bukan begitu... Aku takut Baekk..."

'_Takut kenapa_?', suara Baekhyun melunak berusaha memaklumi sahabatnya ini.

"Aku takut kalau tidak bisa... memuaskannya..."

'_Astaga... Kalau begitu serahkan saja pada Jongin. Sepertinya suami mesum-mu itu lebih pandai dalam hal ini_.'

Hening sejenak...

'_Yah! Kau masih disana_?'

"Ya, aku masih disini. Tapi kenapa kau tau banyak tentang ini?"

'_Kau saja yang bodoh! Oh ya, Apa kau bawa hadiah dariku yang aku ceritakan waktu itu, kesana_?'

"Um, aku membawanya.", balas Kyungsoo malu-malu.

'_Aku tidak mau tau lagi. Pokoknya pakai itu sebelum tidur dan aku menunggu kabar darimu saat pulang dari sana, mengerti_?'

"Ya aku me_"

'_Tut tut tutttt_', Baekhyun memutus telfonnya sepihak, membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat.

"Haruskah aku memakainya nanti malam?...", Kyungsoo bermonolog, kemudian kembali ke villa.

.

Malam itu, mereka duduk-duduk diberanda setelah menikmati sunset yang cukup menyilaukan mata dengan sinar orange-nya. Dan entah sejak kapan suasana kembali canggung sama seperti ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kyung?", Jongin memulai.

"N...Ne?"

"Mungkin kita harus kembali ke Seoul besok."

"Wae?"

"Tiba-tiba saja Appa menyuruhku untuk mengurus sesuatu dikantor."

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak apa kan?"

"Um...tidak apa...", Hening sejenak. "Sepertinya aku harus tidur sekarang.", kyungsoo memaksakan senyumnya, walaupun ia sedikit kecewa karna tidak bisa berlama-lama ditempat ini.

"Sekarang? Ini baru jam 7 malam."

"Ah, itu... Aku sangat mengantuk.", Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Benarkah? Pergilah, aku masih ingin disini.", Jongin mengacak rambut Kyungsoo pelan dan melanjutkan menikmati indahnya hamparan laut dimalam hari dari beranda kamar itu dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kekecewaan?

.

Malam ini mereka kembali tidur memunggungi satu sama lain. Kyungsoo hanya berpura-pura tidur, padahal jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat dan mungkin Jongin bisa saja mendengarnya. Sekarang dia hanya memakai _lingerie_ yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun waktu itu. Setelah masuk ke kamar dan meninggalkan Jongin diberanda tadi, Kyungsoo cepat-cepat mengganti pakaiannya. _Lingerie_ berwarna coklat muda itu sangat tipis, memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh serta kulit putih kyungsoo dengan jelas, bahu mulusnya juga terlihat mencolok hingga ke belahan dadanya, begitu pula dengan pahanya yang hanya menutup sebagian atau bahkan kurang dari itu.

Kyungsoo sedikit gelisah, karna tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini, ia takut jika Jongin tidak menyukainya dan malah menganggapnya aneh. Setelah meyakinkan hatinya, kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, menatap punggung Jongin. Sepertinya namja itu juga belum tertidur. Kyungsoo menyingkirkan selimutnya hingga sebatas kaki, kemudian mengangkat tangannya ingin memeluk namja itu, tapi ia masih ragu-ragu. Kyungsoo menarik tangannya berkali-kali kemudian mengangkatnya lagi, begitu seterusnya. Sampai ia merasa jenuh, tanpa menunggu lagi, ia memeluk Jongin dari belakang dengan cepat. Kyungsoo menempelkan tubuh bagian depannya ke punggung Jongin sangat rapat, membuat namja itu tersentak kaget dan bermaksud untuk menoleh kebelakang, tapi Kyungsoo menahannya agar Jongin tidak melihat kebelakang dulu, dia mengeratkan pelukannya diperut namja itu. Nafas hangat Kyungsoo menerpa tengkuk Jongin yang membuat namja itu 'merinding', ditambah lagi Kyungsoo membisikkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti desahan.

"_J...jongin-ah... A...aku siap sekarang_...", sesaat kemudian Kyungsoo melonggarkan pelukannya, membuat namja itu langsung berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo.

'_Glekkkk_.', Jongin menegang, ia tau jika ia sedang tidak bermimpi sekarang, karna ia masih terjaga dan belum mengantuk sedikit pun, tapi sosok yang ada dihadapannya ini bahkan terlihat tidak nyata? Jongin membulatkan matanya dramatis, awalnya ia hanya menatap heran ke arah wajah Kyungsoo yang tampak memerah, namun pandangannya terganggu ketika melihat penampilan kyungsoo yang berbeda dari biasanya. Jongin memandang seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. Sempurna. Ia kembali menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat menggoda setan-setan didalam tubuhnya untuk keluar. Bahkan tak satupun kata yang bisa dia ucapkan sekarang hanya untuk sekedar menyebutkan nama 'Kyungsoo', Lidahnya ikut membeku.

"A...ada...a...apa?", akhirnya dengan susah payah Jongin bertanya walaupun bukan itu yang ingin ditanyakannya. Dia memaksa untuk duduk, tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sangat malu sekarang, pipi nya sudah memerah sempurna. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat respon dari Jongin yang tidak bisa diartikan. Tapi sesaat kemudian, Kyungsoo memutar bola mata. Dia ikut duduk, membuat pakaian minim yang dikenakannya terlihat sedikit mengetat dan terangkat memperlihatkan paha putih polosnya. Gadis itu dengan malu-malu menarik kerah kemeja Jongin dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga kirinya.

"_Malam ini, aku milikmu_...", Kyungsoo tau ini gila, dia bahkan hampir terlihat seperti seorang pelacur kalau bukan karna wajahnya yang innocent. Kyungsoo kembali melirik Jongin yang masih memasang wajah yang tak bisa diartikan, bahkan namja itu mengatupkan bibirnya dan menelan ludah dengan susah payah seperti ada batu yang tersangkut ditenggorokkannya, ditambah lagi Kyungsoo dengan malu-malu menggerakkan jari telunjuk yang lentik didada Jongin dengan gerakan random. Sesaat Kyungsoo mulai kesal karna tidak mendapatkan respon seperti yang dibayangkannya. Sepertinya rencana awal yang dirundingkan bersama Baekhyun sebelumnya berakhir dengan kegagalan pahit bagi Kyungsoo sendiri.

"A...apa aku terlihat aneh? Kau tidak suka? Baiklah, seperti nya aku harus ganti baju sekara_", Kyungsoo berniat untuk beranjak dari sana dan ingin mengganti pakaian itu dengan piyama tidur. Tapi mendadak, Jongin yang sepertinya baru saja 'tersadar', langsung menarik tangannya, membuat Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap namja itu dengan jarak hanya berapa centi saja.

"Tidak. Kau tidak terlihat aneh sama sekali, kau bahkan terlihat sexy, chagi. Tapi... apa kau yakin ingin menjadi milikku malam ini?", ucap Jongin dengan suara lirih nan menggoda, mata rubahnya menyipit. Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu mengangguk polos tanpa menyadari jika Jongin tengah menyeringai. "Aku tidak akan membuatmu menyesal karna sudah menggodaku, sayang. Tapi... aku tidak yakin bisa berhenti...", Jongin kembali memperhatikan kyungsoo dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, kemudian pandangannya terhenti saat melihat bagian dada Kyungsoo yang mengetat, membuat gumpalan itu tercetak jelas serta menonjol, dan memperlihatkan belahan dadanya yang sintal. Hanya dengan memandang tubuh Kyungsoo seperti ini saja sudah membuat bagian bawahnya menjadi sesak seketika, apalagi jika menyentuh dan merasakannya.

"Ya! Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku tahu punyaku kecil...", Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengomel tanpa mengetahui isi pikiran jongin yang sebenarnya.

"Benarkah punyamu kecil? Kalau begitu perlihatkan padaku.", ucap Jongin santai, walaupun ia sudah sangat bernafsu sekarang. Kyungsoo mendadak malu dan gugup ketika mendengarnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuat gadis itu terlihat seperti seekor kelinci yang akan segera dimangsa oleh seekor rubah jantan.

Jongin meraih pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dan mendudukkan yeoja itu dipangkuannya. Tanpa menunggu lagi ia segera menghujani Kyungsoo dengan ciumannya yang lembut sekaligus memabukkan. Kyungsoo balas melumatnya sambil terus menekan tengkuk Jongin agar memperdalam ciumannya.

Disela-sela ciuman itu, Jongin memanfaatkannya dengan meraba-raba tubuh Kyungsoo mencari celah untuk membuka pakaian gadis tersebut, karna tak berhasil menemukan resleting atau bahkan kancing, Jongin merobek pakaian tipis itu serta bra-nya tanpa membuka pengaitnya terlebih dahulu. Kyungsoo melepas ciuman itu dengan paksa karna perlakuan Jongin yang tiba-tiba, membuatnya bergumam dalam hati. '_Sepertinya_ _aku dalam bahaya_.'. Ya, sekarang kyungsoo hanya memakai underwear saja, sedangkan pakaian jongin masih lengkap.

'_Gleekkkk_'. Jongin kembali menelan ludahnya kasar melihat tubuh bagian atas kyungsoo yang tak tertutup apapun, entah sejak kapan ia sudah sangat bernafsu seperti ini. Kulit putih susunya yang lembut seperti kulit bayi serta kedua gundukan kenyal yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu kecil, pikirnya. Jongin menidurkan Kyungsoo dan langsung menindihnya.

"Indah sekali. Kenapa tidak sejak dulu saja aku menidurimu?", ucap Jongin menyeringai membuat kyungsoo merinding. Kemudian menyambar bibir berisi istrinya itu dengan bibirnya. Tangan kirinya menjelajahi perut kyungsoo lalu naik keatas hingga menangkup benda kenyal nan padat itu dan memijatnya pelan. Karna merasa semakin kepanasan, Jongin mulai membuka kancing kemeja nya tanpa menyingkirkannya dari tubuhnya. Kini perut abs-nya menyentuh permukaan perut kyungsoo dan membuat keduanya semakin horny. 'Adik kecil' jongin pun mulai menegang dan semakin sesak minta dibebaskan. Sedangkan kyungsoo merasa bagian bawah nya semakin basah. Jongin masih sibuk dengan pemanasannya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka jika Kyungsoo sudah siap untuk melakukannya secepat ini, padahal kemarin ia masih takut-takut membuat Jongin ragu untuk menyentuhnya atau sekedar mengecup bibirnya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia menurunkan kepalanya kedepan dada kyungsoo, sehingga kedua gundukan yang sudah menegang itu terpampang jelas didepan matanya. Tanpa basa-basi, jongin segera menciumi daerah sensitif kyungsoo itu, membuat gadis yang ada dibawahnya menggeliat karna kegelian. Tangan kiri jongin masih mencubit dan meremas puncak berwarna pink kecoklatan yang sudah mencuat keatas tersebut. Jongin semakin gencar mengerjai dada milik istrinya, ia bahkan menjilat, menggigit serta menghisap gundukan itu dengan kuat. Membuat kyungsoo mendesah panjang.

"Aaargghhh.. Jong..Jongin, ahhhhhh... hentikhaannnn, eunghhhhh...", racau kyungsoo. Gadis itu menekan kepala Jongin dalam, meminta lebih. Keringat sudah membanjiri keduanya, kasur yang tadinya rapi, kini sudah sangat sangat berantakan. Sementara itu, jongin melepaskan Kemeja yang tadinya masih menempel ditubuhnya kesembarang tempat karna mulai mengganggu gerak geriknya. Mulutnya kini berpindah ke dada kyungsoo yang satunya lagi. Kyungsoo semakin menggelinjang dan terkadang mendesah frustasi karna permainan Jongin. Tiba-tiba kaki gadis itu terangkat, pahanya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras di antara kaki Jongin yang mengapit kedua kakinya. Membuat Jongin tiba-tiba menggigit dada kyungsoo meredam rasa nikmat yang ditimbulkan karna sentuhan dari paha Kyungsoo tadi. Sepertinya Kyungsoo berhasil membangunkan 'adik kecil' suaminya itu.

"J..jongin...appo...hhhh...", Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan dibuatnya. Karna sudah tak tahan lagi, Jongin segera menghentikan pemanasannya. Ia mengecup bibir kyungsoo cepat. Nafas keduanya tersengal-sengal.

"Kyung, aku tau ini yang pertama bagimu. Begitupun juga denganku, Dan mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit, kau sudah siap?", kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, siap atau tidak, mereka sudah tidak mungkin bisa lagi untuk berhenti. Tubuhnya yang sudah lemas itu dipenuhi keringat, matanya kini terlihat sayu, membuat Jongin semakin tergoda. Jongin melepaskan underwear kyungsoo, membuat bagian bawahnya itu terekspos dan tentu saja sekarang ia tidak menggunakan selembar kain pun ditubuhnya. Tangan jongin mulai merayap kesana, menyentuh sesuatu yang hangat dan basah.

"Eunghhhh, jongin, aahhhhhh.", Kyungsoo kembali mendesah ketika tangan-tangan Jongin menyentuh sesuatu yang sangat memabukkan dibawah sana. Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo mengeluarkan cairan kental dan hangat dari dalam sana yang sejak tadi susah payah ditahannya. Tubuh kyungsoo terasa melayang seiring dengan keluar nya cairan itu dari dalam lubang kewanitaannya. Kyungsoo mencapai puncak untuk pertama kali karna sentuhan Jongin.

"Kyung, aku belum masuk, tapi kau sudah keluar, eoh?", Jongin tertawa puas dengan ulahnya barusan. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, ekspresinya menunjukkan cepat-lakukan-aku-sudah-tak-tahan-lagi, pikir jongin. "Baiklah, aku akan segera memulainya, kalau kau merasa jijik tutup lah matamu, kalau kau merasa kesakitan, lakukan apapun untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, kau bisa memukul atau mencubitku, mengerti?", ucap Jongin meyakinkan istrinya. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya. Lalu jongin membuka celananya sendiri, terlihat underwear yang sudah mengembung itu, lalu ia mengeluarkan 'adiknya' yang sudah menegang sempurna. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan kyung.", lalu jongin mulai mengarahkan junior nya masuk ke dalam lubang kyungsoo yang sudah sangat basah dan licin itu. Sangat susah pada awalnya, karna begitu sempit. Jongin menarik kedua sisi pinggang Kyungsoo dan menghentakkannya.

'_Jleebbb_'.

"Aaaaaaaakkkkkk! Appo...", Kyungsoo menjerit kesakitan saat sebuah benda panjang dan tumpul merobek sesuatu didalamnya. Ia meneteskan air mata karna kesakitan, begitu perih. Jongin melihat cairan merah darah keluar dari dalam sana. Lalu berusaha menenangkan istrinya lagi, ia menghapus air mata kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku kyung, karna membuatmu kesakitan.", Jongin tampak merasa bersalah. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sambil menahan tangisnya. Jongin memberikan sedikit waktu untuk kyungsoo agar sakitnya berkurang dan mulai terbiasa dengan 'adik kecil' jongin didalamnya.

"B...bergeraklah.", ucap kyungsoo memberikan lampu hijau pada Jongin untuk segera bergerak disana. Rasa sakit berganti dengan rasa nikmat yang menjalari seluruh tubuh kyungsoo seiring dengan gerakan pelan maju-mundur Jongin.

"Sempittt kyung... hahhhhhhh...", erang Jongin saat dinding kemaluan kyungsoo berkedut-kedut meremas junior Jongin yang semakin membesar didalam sana. Kyungsoo mendesah lagi.

"Akkhhhh, jongin ahhhh, aku mauhhh...", kemudian Jongin mempercepat gerakannya, membuat 'adik kecilnya' semakin diremas-remas oleh dinding kewanitaan milik Kyungsoo yang begitu sempit. Tak lama kemudian cairan hangat milik Kyungsoo keluar lagi dan setelahnya bercampur bersamaan dengan cairan putih kental milik Jongin di dalam sana. Mereka bersama-sama mencapai puncak yang membuat tubuh mereka terasa lemas seketika. Nafas yang memburu dengan keringat yang sudah memenuhi permukaan kulit keduanya. Jongin lalu ambruk diatas tubuh kyungsoo setelah melepaskan juniornya dari dalam lubang Kyungsoo.

"Kau berat.", ucap Kyungsoo yang tengah memejamkan matanya, kelelahan karna habis bercinta.

"Terima kasih kyung. Aku mencintaimu...", Jongin mengecup pelan bibir kyungsoo, sedangkan gadis itu tersenyum karna baru saja mendengar pernyataan cinta yang selama ini ingin didengarnya dari mulut suaminya itu. "Ya ya ya! Kau jangan tidur dulu. Kau harus mandi chagi. Bangunlah! Akan ku mandikan. Eum?", ucap Jongin sambil menyeringai.

"Mwo?", tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari kyungsoo, jongin segera menggendong tubuh istrinya menuju kamar mandi.

"Satu ronde lagi ya?", ucap jongin sambil mengunci pintu kamar mandi itu. setelah itu yang terdengar adalah teriakan kyungsoo yang berubah menjadi desahan.

.

.

.

.

**TeBeCeh**

.

**Omooo! Yang diatas itu apaan? *Nesu nulisnya sambil tutup mata, hebat kan?* Maaf kalo NC nya kurang HOT ya pemirsa~~~*maklumin aja* E Tapi, ada readers dibawah umur kah? Sini Nesu tutupin matanya...LOL**

**Itu Baekhyun kayak udah pernah 'gitu-gitu'an aja, ya nggak? Kkkkk...Mungkin diajarin Chanyeol (?)**

**Nesu tau kalo tiap Chapter itu alur nya kecepetan, bener kan? Mungkin itu Style nya Nesu *alesan*... Karna masih baru dalam dunia per-FF-an, Nesu masih agak sulit buat ngelambatin ato ngembangin cerita...hiks...Mungkin kedepannya Nesu masih harus belajar lagi nulis ff yang alurnya ga buru-buru, sama belajar nulis NC-an -_-**

**Dan sekali lagi Nesu pengen berterima kasih buat yang udah mendukung Nesu untuk nulis dan ngelanjutin Ff ini...I'm Nothing without you guys :')**

**Pokoknya ff ini harus selesai sampai akhir bulan ini, karna Nesu bakalan Hiatus selama tiga bulan, dari bulan Juli-September *lamanyaaaaa*...Jadi, jangan pada kangen yakkk? *digantung readersdeul***

**Udah deh segitu aja...Oh yaaaa~~~Chapter depan ada yang pengen dede bayi? Atau NC-an? Atau cerai? *eh jangan!* ditunggu ya request nya...Request yang paling banyak, Bakal Nesu usahain deh...**

**Reply Time** (Maaf kalo ga bisa bales semua) :

**FriederichOfficial** : gimana NC nya? kurang hot kah?hehehe...si Bang Kai ke Jepang *selanjutnya ada di chapter ini* Thanks for review^^

**kriswu393** : Ini udah ada NC nya...hihi... dari awal Nesu udah bilang kalo Luhan ga main di ff ini...hiks...Pernah niat juga sih, biar Sehun ga kesepian...hehe Makasih review-nya^^

**novachokyuhyun** : koq jadi Nesu yang jahat? Yang mukul kan Jongin? Kalo Nesu mah, tak pukul itu Sehun pake bibir *astaga..kumat*Ini udah update ya... Thanks for review^^

**yixingcom** : hahaha...syaratnya maksa ya? Tapi ini udah update koq plus NC, moga suka...Kyungsoo nya udah pake piyama sexy itu di chapter ini...gimana? sexy nggak? *lah?emangnya keliatan* Thanks for review^^

**IkaIkaHun11** : Ini udah update lagi plus NC yang sedikit gaje...hehe...Duh, koq pada banyak yang minta Luhan ya? hmmm...Liat ntar aja deh...hihi.. Thanks for review^^

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH** : Yup, di chapter ini mereka buat dede bayi...lalalala *bahasanya gimana gitu Lol* Baekkie udah berpengalaman nih kayaknya, jangan-jangan dia sama Chanyeol udah...*kumat* Jangan lupa baca chapter ini ya? karna Kyungie nya udah ga polos lagi..kkkk... Thanks for review :D

**Shallow Lin** : cieeee...yang terserah mau ada NC ato enggak, padahal paling ngebet mau baca NC-an ya kan? *digampar Shallow Lin*...Silahkan dibaca chapter ini karna Kyungsoo nya udah jadi pervert..hehehe Thanks for review^^

**Fuawaliayaah** : cieeee...yang marah gara-gara ga dibales...jangan gitu dong, ntar Nesu kasih dede bayi nya KaiSoo ya ya ya? *bbuing bbuing* Thanks for review :)

**exindira** : Maunya kembar berapa nih? Kembar dua? Tiga? Dua belas?*serem* Thanks for review :)

**Baby Kim** : Gokil banget nih ide-nya...kkkk... Nah, Kalo Jongin pergi nyari villa duluan, Trus Kyung-nya gimana ntar?... Pendapatnya diterima... tapi yang kemaren itu ga usah terlalu dipikirin ya? soalnya nesu Cuma pengen liat gimana keinginan ato responnya Readers-deul. Karna nulis NC itu susah banget. Tapi kalo emang para readers mau, nesu pasti bakal usahain buat nulis NC..hehehe... Thanks for review^^

**Natsuko Kazumi** : Kejam banget reviewnya pake nodongin pisau ke muka Nesu..LOL... Ini udah ada NC nya...tapi maap kalo ga sesuai sama yang kamu minta, ini aja Nesu nulisnya sambil tutup mata *eh?*...Kalo masalah konflik, sehun kan masih ada, jadi liat ntar aja deh sehun mau ngerencanain apa buat bikin Jongin cemburu...hehe... Thanks for review^^

**Bubble Tea 137** : Sehun sama Nesu... maksudnya sama-sama Jomblo...*ngaku*... Permintaannya to the point banget ya?Nesu sukaaaa!haha...mau Kaisoo punya dede bayi? Jangan lupa review lagi yaaa*maksa* Thanks for review^^

**Little Pororo** : ga jadi taon depan koq...ini udah update lagi... Thanks for review^^

And Thanks a Lot to :

**jaejae1123/ lee kaisoo/ dorekyungsoo93/ Kaisoohunlovers/ / vionaaaH/ Kaisooship/ Qie Kaisoo/ purplesky12/ / 16/ kyungiNoru/ minbyuliee/ BellaKyungSoo/ kim. .520/ LynKim/ Hany Kwan/ kyungsootaowife/ Guest/ Name Kaira/ jhhhh/ me1214/ Kyungkyungchuuu/ omgkaisoo/ KyuraCho/ reru95/ ohana no haruno/ ruixi/ meike chan/ Siti Bling-bling/ Tabifangirl/ 121314/ 15/ / park min mi/ rizqibilla/ Syifaslsb/ FitraBela/ kyeoptafadila/ dewilololala/ luhan8045/ / Ambareu/ / yoow ara/ bellasung21/ kyunggiieee/ jhenny/ NH/ YuKai0614/ Guest/ coffeus/ hea/ bulengondek/ KaiSoo Shipper/ SiscaMinstalove/ IBF** *Ini reader kocak banget sampe ngitungin reviewnya..hehehe...thanks^^***/ d/ yesha/ kyungie22/ exost/ dhevyw/ Guest/ NN/ SK/ sung ji woo/ luhan ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See you next time^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
